Payback: Why you should never prank a ninja!
by SheWolfByakugan
Summary: Teams 7, 8, 10, Team Gai, and the Sand siblings throw a surprise party for their newest friend who has been promoted to Jonin since it is their tradition to celebrate each time one of them is promoted. The new Jonin doesn't know about this home-made tradition. What happens when the group decides to take the party a little further than just being a surprise? Read and find out... ;D
1. The Preparations Pt 1

Chapter 1: The Preparations Pt. 1

_A/N: Hello everyone my name is Zayla a.k.a. SheWolf Byakugan! This is my first story, so if you decide to review, please be gentle as I am rather sensitive. This story is just something I've been thinking about and I decided to write it out. I will accept constructive criticism and suggestions on how to make my story better but please don't be rude. Also, this story is supposed to be funny but as I said before I've never written a story and it probably won't be very good but don't let that make you not read it. The first couple of chapters won't be humorous because it's basically a flashback giving you the background details that form the base of the story. If anything in this story seems similar to another story, I apologize because it would be purely coincidental. This will probably be the longest chapter so don't be afraid of the length of it. Anyway, enough about that, on to the story. Read on, wonderful people! :D_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, only this story. _

* * *

_**Present day - 1**__**st**__** person P.O.V. **_

"I can't believe those guys! They completely humiliated me! But I suppose it happened to all of them at their Jonin promotion parties and it's just a tradition. Nevertheless, they pranked me and I must make them feel my wrath! MWAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Oh gosh *cough* Ok, no evil laughter." I shrugged and then laid back on my bed to begin planning my revenge.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK- 3**__**rd**__** person P.O.V.**_

It had been a week since the end of the Jonin exams and the new Jonins were announced yesterday. Team Asuma was on their way to get some lunch when they ran into Hinata. "What's up, Hinata!" called Ino. "Oh nothing. I was just going to, um, have some lunch," she said shyly. "So are we. Care to join us?" asked Choji with a smile. "Sure. I wanted to talk to you guys anyway." She replied.

So the quartet made their way to a small café and sat down in a corner booth. After ordering, Shikamaru remembered that Hinata wanted to talk to them about something. "Hey, Hinata. What did you want to talk to us about?" he asked. "Oh yes. Well, you all know Jonin promotions took place yesterday," she replied. "Yeah, I just got back from a mission this morning so I missed them. Did anyone we know get promoted?" asked Ino.

Hinata waited until the waitress had sat everyone's food on the table before she replied. "As a matter of fact, yes. Zayla was promoted. Isn't that great?" she chirped happily. "That's awesome!" said Choji, accidently spitting chunks of barbecued pork in Ino's direction. "Eeeww! What the hell, Choji? Stop talking with your mouth full!" yelled Ino scrunching her nose up in disgust. "Take it easy, Ino. Jeez, it's too early for all your yelling," said Shikamaru in his usual lazy way.

"I see all of our training with Zayla paid off," he added. "Indeed it has. Another reason I wanted to speak with you all was to discuss the details of her party." Replied Hinata. "Oh yeah! I forgot about the party. We need to get everyone together. I'm sure they'll want in on it too. Zayla doesn't know about the tradition and we need to surprise her, so keep quiet about it around her," said Ino excitedly. "Right! We need to spread the word. How should we do it?" asked Choji. "Well we need to meet with Team Kurenai, Team Kakashi, and Team Gai. If I'm not mistaken, Gaara and his siblings are still here because of the Jonin exams. He had to take care of some business with the Hokage but they'll be here for at least two more weeks so we can invite them too," replied Shikamaru. "How are we going to talk to them all at once? That's like…..eleven people," whined Ino. "For the sake of saving time, each one of us will meet up with a specific group. Hinata, you can talk to the guys in your team. Ino, you can go to Sakura's team. Choji, you let Lee's team know what the deal is and I'll take care of the Sand siblings. I believe everyone is still in the village since missions have been scarce lately, so this should be relatively easy. After we've all let everyone know what's going on, I think it would be best if we all met up at your house, Hinata, seeing as you have the biggest amount of space. Is that okay?" concluded Shikamaru. "Yes, that's fine," she said. "Alright then, guys. Let's move out," said Shikamaru in an authoritative tone. "Got it," said Choji and Hinata. "It's not a mission, for crying out loud," grumbled Ino. "Whatever, just go," said Shikamaru annoyed as he got up to leave. The quartet dispersed and went their separate ways.

* * *

_**With Hinata/ Team Kurenai- 3rd person P.O.V.**_

Hinata left the café and headed to the training ground where she knew her two team mates were. As she walked into the clearing, Akamaru spotted her and began barking happily. "What is it, boy?" said Kiba as he and Shino turned to see what the dog was barking at. "Oh, hey Hinata! How's it goin'?" said Kiba with a grin. "Hi, Kiba. Hi, Shino. I've come to tell you guys about Zayla's party. Me, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru had lunch earlier and I asked them about it. They've gone to tell everyone else," she said. "She was promoted to Jonin, right?" asked Kiba. "Yes!" said Hinata happily. "It's been a while since we've been able to have a party for someone. Naruto was the last one of us to get promoted to Jonin. This should be fun," said Shino, who was oddly happy today. "Alright! Let's do it! I've been itchin' to have some fun! Whaddya say, Akamaru?" said Kiba cheerfully. "Arf! Arf!" was Akamaru's reply. "Excellent. Now we go to my house to wait for the others," said Hinata with a big smile as she and her team mates left the training ground.

* * *

**_With Ino/ Team Kakashi 3__rd__ person P.O.V._**

When Ino left the café, she had no clue where Sakura and her team were so she just decided to head towards Sakura's house. On her way there, she heard a deafening scream that made her stop dead in her tracks and slap her hands over her ears. "What's going on?" she said. She looked around to see where the scream had come from.

"OW! What was that for, Sakura?" said a very familiar voice. "You touched my boob, you idiot!" yelled Sakura. Ino chuckled and made her way towards Ichiraku's where she saw the three people she happened to be looking for. "Well well, if it isn't little miss Billboard Brow. I heard your shrieking from a mile away," Ino teased as she walked into the shop to see Naruto with a huge bump on his head and a dumb look on his face, Sakura with a triumphant grin, and Sasuke with his usual smirk. Sakura turned around to look her rival in the eye. "Why don't you just kiss my ass, Ino-pig!" she screeched. "No thanks. I don't want to get a nasty infection. Anyway, I didn't come here to argue. I wanted to talk to you guys about throwing Zayla's party for becoming a Jonin," said Ino, getting to the point. "A party? You know I'm in! What about you guys?" Naruto asked as he began jumping up and down. "I love parties! It's been 3 long years since Naruto's party so I'm in too," said Sakura as she continued to eat her ramen. "What about you, Sasuke? inquired Ino. "I suppose I could go. I have nothing better to do so count me in as well," he replied blandly. "Awesome! We're supposed to meet up with everyone else at Hinata's house so when you're done eating we can head over there," confirmed Ino.

* * *

_**With Choji/ Team Gai- 3**__**rd**__** person**_

After leaving the café, Choji realized he didn't have any more chips, so he headed to the nearest food shop and bought 3 bags of oddly flavored chips (lemon-dill pickle, barbecued peanut, and sweet vinegar). On his way out, he bumped into Tenten who was looking rather disheveled. One of her buns had been torn down and was hanging over her ear. Her shirt had dirty spots all over it and had been ripped in several places. She was missing one sandal and had a cut on her left arm. To top it all off, she appeared to be limping slightly. "Oh my God! What happened you, Tenten?" asked Choji worriedly. "I just fought another kunoichi for some new ninja tools that just came into the weapons shop," panted Tenten. "Well, did you win?" he asked, eyeing her current condition. She didn't appear to have any new ninja tools with her so he kind of figured she has lost but asked anyway. To his surprise, she held out a new scroll. "You better believe it! I took that bitch down! If you think I look like crap, you should've seen her!" proclaimed Tenten. Apparently the scroll contained said tools. "Haha! Great job!" chuckled Choji. "Yeah, thanks. What are you up to?" asked Tenten as she put the scroll away. "I was actually on my way to find you and your team. I have something to discuss with you guys," he explained. "Oh. Neji and Lee are probably training so let head over to the training grounds," she said.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Lee and Neji appeared to be taking a break to have lunch. "Hey there, Choji, Tenten!" shouted Lee. "Hey, man." Said Choji through a mouthful of chips. "Hi, Lee. Choji wants to talk to all of us about something," said Tenten. "Really? About what?" questioned Neji as he sat down his green tea. After scarfing down another handful of chips, Choji began, "Me and the rest of the crew are meeting up to plan Zayla's party. I was sent to ask if Team Gai was a no or a go. So, how 'bout it?" "Ah yes. She was promoted yesterday. She deserves this, so I'm willing to help," Neji said with a smile. "I love planning parties! This shall be for our newest and most youthful friend Zayla!" cried Lee as anime tears poured out of his big, round eyes. Neji and Tenten just looked at Lee incredulously, "Oookay, I'll take that as a yes. Of course I'm game. What do we do now?" asked Tenten. "We're supposed to meet up with everyone else at Hinata's house so we can head over there," answered Choji. "Right," said Team Gai in unison, and with that they sped off the meet up with the others.

* * *

_**With Shikamaru/ The Sand Siblings- 3**__**rd**__** P.O.V.**_

Shikamaru went in the direction of Konoha's luxury hotel when he departed from the café. He had overheard Lady Tsunade and Shizune talking the other day and heard them mention that the young Kazekage would be staying in the special Kage suite at the hotel.

Once he arrived, he went to the front desk and asked the receptionist to call the Kazekage's room and ask if it would be ok for him to go on up. After informing the person on the other end of the line that a Shikamaru Nara wished to visit their suite, the receptionist hung up the phone. "They said to come on up, Mr. Nara. It's the penthouse suite so just take the elevator up to the top floor," directed the receptionist. "Thanks," said Shikamaru.

After taking the elevator up past 17 floors, he reached the top and then stepped through the steel elevator doors. He proceeded to knock roughly on the finely crafted oak doors in front of him. He heard a loud crash and then someone yelled "Oh shit!" He chuckled to himself but stopped as soon as the door was opened to reveal none other than Temari. She had an annoyed look on her face but it softened when she realized who was in front of her. "Hey! Good to see you, Shikamaru," she greeted warmly as she beckoned him through the door. "Yeah, you too," he replied with a small smile. He looked around at the expensively decorated suite and soon found the source of the commotion earlier. He saw Kankuro picking up various wooden arms and legs from the floor while mumbling obscenities to himself. "Hey there, Kankuro," laughed Shikamaru. Seeing Kankuro crawling around on the floor grabbing random arms and legs (and dropping some too) was quite a sight to see. "Oh shut up, you asshole," chuckled Kankuro with an embarrassed grin. "Don't mind him. He's just clumsy which is ironic for someone who handles life sized puppets that contain weapons in almost every possible place. Anyway, what brings you by? Did Lady Tsunade send something for Gaara?" Temari asked. "No, uh, actually I'm here for some unofficial business. You know Zayla got promoted yesterday and you know what we do when one of us moves up in the ranks," he informed with a sly smile. "Oh hell yes. Gaara's been riding my ass lately with all this work that supposedly need to be done quickly. A party sounds like a sweet deal right now," ranted Kankuro. "Oh shut up, Kankuro. You're beginning to sound like Lazy Ass here," giggled Temari as she jerked her thumb in Shikamaru's direction. "Haha very funny," said Lazy Ass sarcastically. "Are you goin' or not?" he asked. "That's a dumb question. The last time we partied in Konoha was at Naruto's promotion party and that was ages ago so you know I'm gonna be there," retorted Temari as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She and Shikamaru both looked at Kankuro expectantly. "Three words: I'm bringin' booze," stated Kankuro. "That's what I like to hear. Now, where is Gaara? We can't leave him out," wondered Shikamaru.

All of a sudden, Kankuro fell out of his chair. Upon further inspection, it was confirmed that he was indeed…..rolling on the floor laughing. Tears streamed from his eyes as he held his stomach. "Uh, am I missing the joke here? What's he laughing at?" Shikamaru asked with a confused look on his face. At that moment, a sweaty and quite flustered looking Gaara stumbled out of what Shikamaru guessed was a bathroom since he had heard a toilet flush earlier. "I would suggest…..that no one go in there for... 3-4 hours," panted Gaara. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at the sight. "Well, we went out to dinner last night after the promotion ceremony and Gaara here was feeling adventurous and decided to try a new sushi dish. Let's just say…..it didn't really…agree with him," explained Temari as she appeared to strain to keep her composure. When Kankuro was able to stop laughing for a moment, he decided to put his two cents in. "Hahaha. Don't sugar coat it, sis. Let's just say…..it gave him…..EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA!" burst Kankuro as he, once again, ended up rolling on the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Gaara just glared at his siblings before turning his eyes to Shikamaru who was struggling to hold back his laughter. "How nice of you to drop by, Nara. What can I help you with?" asked Gaara in a deadly tone that dared Shikamaru to laugh. The shadow user coughed in an effort to ditch the rising need to laugh in Gaara's face then straightened up and began to speak. "I came by to see if you guys wanted to help out with Zayla's party. Those two have already said they were coming so that leaves you." "Hmmm…it would be nice to forget about my duties for awhile. Zayla is special to all of us so it would be an honor to offer my hand in celebrating her achievement," Gaara said with a genuine smile. "Cool. We're all supposed to meet up at the Hyuga compound since Hinata's house is better suited to accommodate our group. If you're ready we can go on over there," offered Shikamaru. "Yes, of course," Gaara confirmed as he and Shikamaru made their way to the door.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have to blow up Hinata's bathroom when we get there," snickered Kankuro as he put his puppets into their scrolls and left the room with Temari who was giggling quietly at the thought of Gaara having an emergency at Hinata's house. After taking the trip to the ground floor via elevator, the four shinobi left the hotel to make their way to Hinata's house.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's really crappy but it gets better…..I hope. This chapter and the next few chapters are necessary to the plot so keep reading and let me know what you think! Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thanks for reading. __ -Zayla_


	2. The Preparations Pt 2

_A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Payback: Why you should never prank a ninja! As I said in the first chapter, the first couple of chapters will be explaining what happened to piss Zayla off and make her want revenge. Now, without further ado, I present you with chapter 2. (Hehe, that rhymes. :D)_

* * *

_**Flashback cont. At Hinata's house - 3**__**rd**__** person P.O.V.**_

Using Shikamaru's method, the plan to get everyone together took all of about 25 minutes.

Shikamaru and the Sand Siblings were the last to arrive at Hinata's house since they had to travel all the way across the village. Once everyone had gotten settled in Hinata's huge living room, she and Shikamaru stood up in front of everyone.

After clearing his throat loudly two times then yelling for everyone to shut up before he used his Shadow Strangle jutsu on them, Shikamaru was able to get everybody's attention so Hinata could speak. "Thank you, Shikamaru. Now, as you all know, Zayla was promoted yesterday and -" "Thanks to me teaching her the RASENGAN!" interrupted Naruto.

BANG! Sakura hit Naruto upside the head and then told him off. "Would you shut up, you moron! She learned jutsu from every person in this room! Sorry, Hinata, please continue." Hinata blushed but continued speaking," Um…as I was saying, Zayla doesn't know about our little custom so this time we'll get to have even more fun because it'll be a surprise party!" she concluded with glee. "Wow….no one has told her about it?" Kiba asked. "She's been in the Leaf for 2 years. The last party we had was for Naruto and that was almost 3 years. She wouldn't have known about it and I guess none of us thought to tell her about it," replied Shino thoughtfully. "I never told her because whenever we would train I would be wondering how it was possible to learn so many diverse techniques. As Sakura said, she has been trained each and every one of us. She's capable of every nature release as well. I'm really surprised she didn't get promoted earlier," said Tenten admirably. "It's all a part of her kekkei genkai. The reason for he delayed promotion was because she took an extra year to train so she would be even more powerful for the Jonin exams. But enough about all of training, we're here to plan our most epic party yet," Ino pointed out. "Ino's right. Zayla was sent on a mission yesterday almost immediately after the ceremony and isn't expected back until late tonight or early tomorrow morning. When she gets back to the village, I expect she'll go straight to the Hokage's office to turn in her mission report and then go home to rest," explained Hinata. "How do you know so much about her? You must be a psychic! How youthful!" Lee burst out as he pulled Hinata into a hug. "No, Lee, I'm not psychic. She's my best friend so we both know each other's routines," said Hinata with a giggle as she hugged Lee back. "Ah, I see. Well that is youthful also!" he exclaimed as he hopped back over to his seat on the couch.

* * *

"If we're done lolly-gagging, we can get down to business. We need to figure who's gonna do what," interjected Shikamaru in a serious tone.

"I'm gonna bring booze!" Kankuro hollered from across the room. "Hey, me too!" exclaimed Naruto as he and Kankuro high fived each other dramatically. "I'll supervise these two so they don't buy random liquor that will fuck us all up," added Temari, much to Kankuro's dismay. "Right, so alcohol is obviously taken care of so you can check that off, Hinata" said Shikamaru. Hinata used a pretty purple gel pen to check something off on a list attached to a clipboard that she seemed to pull out of nowhere. "Got it," she replied

. "Ino and I can shop for decorations," Sakura spoke up. "I shall help with the decorations as well!" proclaimed Lee as he struck his famous Good-Guy pose. "Ok. Thanks, guys. You can check off decorations too," Shikamaru told Hinata.

"A party isn't a party without good food so I'll be making sure we're well stocked," volunteered Choji. "I'll help with food too," offered Kiba. "Count me in for food duty!" Tenten chimed in. "I'm a picky eater so I will accompany you as well," said Shino. "Alright, food is covered," Shikamaru confirmed as Hinata once again checked something off of the list.

"We're going to need tables, plates, cups, and things of the like so I suppose I could get them," Neji put in. "I'll come with you," added Sasuke.

"Cool. That's pretty much everything except the location of the party," mused Shikamaru. "I think we should have it here since you said I had the most space. Father is away with Hanabi in the Land of Flowers so I don't have to worry about getting his permission," assured Hinata. "Ok then. Everything is set. Hinata, Gaara, and I are the only ones not leaving to get anything so the three of us can move furniture out of the way and relocate valuables to a safe place," instructed Shikamaru.

"It's about 3:30 and I'm estimating that retrieving everything will take around two and a half hours or less. We don't have to worry about preparing food tonight so we can set begin setting everything up tonight, get a good night's rest and resume tomorrow," Gaara concluded strategically. "If all goes right, then we can have the party tomorrow evening," added Hinata happily. "Alright then. Let's go!" shouted Kiba as he grabbed Akamaru and went out the door with his group. "I guess that's our cue to leave too. Come on," said Naruto as he and his group exited. The rest of the group followed, leaving Gaara, Hinata, and Shikamaru to begin moving things around.

* * *

A little over two hours later, the final group came in. It was Choji's group. He walked in carrying a plastic bag that seemed to contain two bags of potato chips. He was grinning and munching on chips from a third bag as he made his way to the kitchen followed by a pissed off Kiba who was carrying 6 loaded bags of food and an equally pissed off Tenten who was carrying 4 more bags of food. Shino's expression could not be determined as most of face was covered by that damned hood of his but he walked in behind Tenten carrying a small bag. Everyone looked up when the front door slammed shut. "What's with you three?" asked Choji innocently. That was the last straw. Kiba and Tenten placed their bags on the kitchen floor then Kiba suddenly whirled around to face Choji. "Just what the _fuck_ do you _mean_ 'What's with us?' We could've been back over an hour ago. The sign said 'free samples' not a goddamned ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!" seethed Kiba. He was about to lunge at Choji but was immediately pulled to another room by Shino and Tenten, who tried to calm him down by saying "No, Kiba. I'm mad at him too but fighting isn't going to do anything. We made it back with the food so just chill out." He just growled and allowed himself to be led out of the room.

Shino came back in a few moments later and silently began putting the food away. Kiba could be heard yelling from the other room. "We could've been the first group back if he hadn't gone through that GODDAMN BUTT FUCKING FREE SAMPLES LINE 50 TIMES!" Tenten could also be heard trying to calm him but to no avail. Naruto, Lee, and a few of the other boys snickered at Kiba's obscenities. "Hehehe he said butt fucking," whispered Naruto much to the amusement of the other guys who just doubled over with laughter. The girls just stared at them like this O.o

Shikamaru looked at Choji much like a mother looking at her child who has just done something wrong. "Choji, you really gotta stop doing that," he scolded. "Choji just shrugged and said "I can't help it. Dad always said that if I came across free food then I should take as much as I can. It's the Akimichi way." Shikamaru just shook his head. Tenten came into the room after calming Kiba down and just glared at Choji. "That wasn't cool, Choji. We went through the line _seven_ times," she said, her calm words were laced with pure anger. "Soooooorry!" bellowed Choji as he went to help Shino with the food.

* * *

The next hour or so was spent setting up tables and decorating Hinata's living room. When the group reached a stopping point for the night, Hinata's living room looked very different than it had a little while ago. The theme was pink and green which were Zayla's favorite colors. There was a large dark pink banner hanging from the ceiling that had "CONGRATULATIONS, ZAYLA!" written across it in big neon green letters. The spoons, forks, napkins, and cups were pink and green as well. There were a few balloons floating here and there across the room. The alcohol table was decked out with over a dozen bottles of different types of liquor courtesy of Naruto and Kankuro who stuck by their word and did indeed bring the booze, a shitload of it at that. They had even purchased some shot glasses, all of which were a dazzling translucent emerald color expect for one that was a beautiful shade of magenta. It's pretty obvious who that one is for, right?

Everyone made their way back to the living room and plopped down on the couches. They were all exhausted and excited at the same time. A few moment passed before the silence was broken by Ino. "While we were shopping today, Lee, Sakura, and I came up with an ingenious plan to make this party the best one yet," she said in a mischievous tone. "It's already going to be the best since it's a surprise party but this idea….it will make it even better!" added Lee enthusiastically. "Tell us already!" encouraged Neji.

Everybody has forgotten exhaustion and became eager to hear the idea. "Ok ok," said Sakura. "Here's the deal. We're going to need two people with cameras. One of you will simply take pictures when we say and the other will have a camcorder to record certain things. Kankuro, we're going to need you and your chakra threads. Ino, you already know that your Mind Transfer jutsu is gonna come in handy. Naruto, we may or may not need the Rasengan. Gaara, your sand will be needed as well. There may be a few other things needed but at the moment these are the main ones. Another component is the fact that I know at least four of us chat with members of the Akatsuki over the internet. This too will be beneficial to us," explained Sakura. "Holy shit! I like where this is going…I think," said Kiba in an unsure way. "Do not worry, Kiba. It will be very enjoyable," Lee reassured him with a smile that just about blinded Kiba and Akamaru. Sakura paused from her explanation until Lee and Kiba's little sidebar was over then continued. "Anyway, I've developed these new pills that send you into a temporary state of semi-consciousness for a certain amount of time. We can use one of them on Zayla to….."

_Oooh! What the hell are they up to? What is this mysterious plan? Doesn't sound like it's gonna be very nice for Zayla though does it? Tsk tsk, poor Zayla. Now we're getting somewhere. The plan will be revealed in due time so keep reading to find out what happens. The party is up next! :D_


	3. The Party

_A/N: Not much to say about this chapter other than IT'S PARTY TIME! _

_**Flashback cont. Hinata's house 3**__**rd**__** person P.O.V.**_

It was a little before 5 in the afternoon and the 15 ninja had once again gathered at Hinata's house. Since they had already set up most of the things needed for the party, all they needed to do today was prepare the food and make last minute touch ups to the decorations. "I need more hot dogs and ground beef!" yelled Choji who was in the backyard operating the grill with Shino. "You got it!" Kiba yelled back from the back door. A few minutes later, Kiba came out with a few packages of hotdogs and hamburger meat and handed them to Choji. "Thanks. How are the chicken wings going?" asked Choji, taking the meat from the dog-nin. "Tenten's doing a great job. They're coming out golden brown and perfectly crispy thanks to my battering skills," bragged Kiba. "Haha good," chuckled Choji

Inside, everyone was preoccupied with something. Lee, Ino, and Sakura were putting tablecloths on all the tables as well as arranging the gifts. Naruto and Kankuro were getting their asses kicked by Temari because they tried taking a few (yeah right) shots before the party started. Neji and Sasuke went to buy sodas and juice because Choji's group somehow forgot to pick up drinks last night and the only other drinks in the house were the bottles of alcohol. Hinata, Gaara, and Shikamaru were moving the last of the furniture.

30 minutes later, Hinata's living room looked completely different than it had the night before. The only thing left to do was trick Zayla into coming over under false pretenses.

After everybody had gone home, cleaned up, and gotten dressed, they all returned to the Hyuga compound. The group stood around in the living room brainstorming about to get Zayla over there without making her suspicious.

"We could kidnap her! All we have to do is knock her out and bring her on over here!" Naruto exclaimed confidently. "You retard. She would kick your ass if you even tried to knock her out and even if you did happen to succeed, she would be unconscious which completely defeats the purpose of bringing her to the party," said Sasuke matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah," murmured Naruto as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Shino cleared his throat. "One of us could tell her that we're having a party for Gaara, whose birthday was a week ago," he suggested. How's that supposed to work?" Kiba asked skeptically. "I see. Gaara wasn't in the Leaf for his birthday, therefore we weren't able to celebrate with him. By making her think that she's coming to help surprise Gaara, she'll really be walking into her own surprise party," Neji clarified with a smirk. "Exactly," confirmed Shino. "Terrific idea, Shino! Now who will be the one to go get her?" asked Lee.

Everyone looked over at Hinata who began pushing the tips of her index fingers together nervously. "I'll be back in at least 45 minutes. Make sure the lights are off and everyone is hidden. Look out for my signal," she instructed before she looked around at everyone then hesitantly left to go lie to her best friend.

* * *

_**Zayla's Apartment**_

Hinata arrived at Zayla's apartment and knocked softly on the door. She heard footsteps from behind the door then it opened to reveal Zayla. "Hey, girly! Come on in," she said with a smile. "I came by to see if you wanted to help out with Gaara's surprise birthday party," Hinata explained as she walked in and sat down on the couch. "So that's why you're all dressed up. His birthday was a few days ago, right?" Zayla asked, closing her door. "Mmhmm. He was in Suna so we weren't able to have any fun with him," replied Hinata. "Haha right. Of course I'll help. I love surprising people. I'll go ready so just make yourself at home," said Zayla before she rushed to her room. Hinata just nodded and grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through the channels. "Hehe I can't believe I'm doing this," she giggled to herself.

When Zayla came back into the room, she looked very pretty. She was wearing black pants with a jacket that was very similar to Hinata's (in Shippuden) except it was white with black Hibiscus flowers embroidered around the bottom of it. She also wore a light gray shirt underneath with black and white designs on it. She had on the same type of sandals that most other shinobi wore except they were white to match her coat. To top it all off, her hip length brunette hair was hanging down in lustrous waves.

"You look very nice," praised Hinata. "Thanks, so do you. So, where are we headed?" Zayla questioned. "We're all supposed to meet at my house," replied Hinata as her eyes drifted to the floor in guilt from tricking her friend. "Awesome! Let's go!" coaxed Zayla as she and Hinata left the apartment.

"Where's Gaara?" wondered Zayla as they walked. "He should be at the hotel with Kankuro. Temari told them she would be doing some shopping but basically she lied to them so she could come help us out," said Hinata, who we all know happens to be lying her damn self. "Oh ok. This is gonna be fun! I cannot wait to see the look on his face," snickered Zayla. Hinata just laughed quietly. '_If only you knew what was in store for you,' she thought. _

* * *

_**Back at Hinata's house**_

The crew was just sitting around thinking about potential hiding places and awaiting this signal that Hinata spoke of.

Kankuro was the only one who knew what the signal was. He had been told by Hinata to connect a chakra thread to a pole about 30 feet away from the house. When Hinata walks by, she will touch the pole and send a burst of chakra into it. The chakra will travel through the chakra thread and reach Kankuro. When he feels the chakra burst, he will let everyone know that it's time to get into position. Until then, all they could do was wait.

Naruto still hadn't decided where he wanted to hide because he wanted to be unique and spontaneous! He figured he would ask around and see if he could get any ideas, so he walked over to his first target. "Sooooo Shino," he began, "where are you gonna hide?"

"In my hiding place, of course," Shino deadpanned. "

"Well duh, smartass!" Naruto shot.

"Better than a dumbass, eh Shino?" jeered Kiba with a crooked grin.

"Both of you guys can go suck goat nuts," spat Naruto as he walked away. He spotted Neji meditating on top of the coffee table. He decided to have a little fun. He tip-toed stealthily over behind Neji and screamed in his ear. "NEJI, WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO BE HIDING, MY FINE FURRY FRIEND?!" Neji fell backwards off of the table and then came up glaring at Naruto. "What the hell, Naruto? I'm not telling you now GO AWAY!" he shouted angrily before thinking about what Naruto had called him. _'Furry?' _he thought.

"Aww your no fun, Neji," pouted Naruto before he turned to Lee who had been watching the whole thing. "What about you, Lee?" questioned Naruto, hoping that Lee would have an idea he could use. "I will be squeezing into the narrow space between the wall and that couch!" declared Lee. Naruto looked behind the couch to see an obnoxiously small space between the wall and the couch and was actually considering it before he remembered that Lee was much thinner than him so it wouldn't be very comfortable. "Ugh, never mind," he grumbled as he left the jumpsuit clad ninja to rant to Neji about how youthful his hiding spot was.

* * *

Naruto was about to go interrogate Choji since he was getting desperate but Kankuro suddenly yelled," It's time everybody! I just got Hinata's signal so get into your places!" Everyone scrambled to get to their hiding places before they were stolen. Choji and Shikamaru ducked behind the bar in the kitchen. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara hid behind three of the large pillars that stood near the back wall of the spacious living room. Lee squeezed into the narrow space he had boasted about earlier. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten crouched side by side in a dark corner far away from the front door. Sasuke and Kiba both used their chakra to adhere themselves to the ceiling in an attempt to be creative and unobvious. Neji simply walked over to the small broom closet located next to one of the couches and walked in, closing the door silently behind himself. He then activated his Byakugan so that he could see through the door and pop out when the two girls arrived. Shino called forth his insects and instructed them to form what looked like a hovering disc that was about 3 feet wide. He stepped onto it and used it to float up towards the ceiling and just hovered there right below Sasuke and Kiba who both glared at the top of his head because his means of hiding was incredibly unique and kind of awesome compared to being plastered to the ceiling.

Naruto was the only one not hiding and was currently standing in the middle of the living room looking around for a place. "They're almost here! Hurry up and hide," hissed Kankuro. As he flicked the light switch downward. "I'm trying! All the good places are gone!" snapped Naruto through clenched teeth. He looked around frantically but it was too late.

* * *

The front door opened to reveal Hinata and the kunoichi of the evening. "Naruto?" Hinata said, wondering why he was just standing there. "Gah!" he exclaimed. "SURPRISE!" yelled everyone else as they crawled, dropped, walked, and floated from their hiding places. "Oh my goodness!" gasped Zayla as the light popped on to reveal her friends.

All she could do was look around the room with her mouth hanging open in surprise. She looked at each of her friend smiling back at her, once again with the exception of Shino whose mouth was covered, and began crying. Hinata pulled her for a hug as the rest of the group gathered around to do the same. Kiba was the last one to hug her. "Light up would ya? You're making me feel bad," he said softly with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry. This is just the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," she replied through a watery smile.

Kiba was about to say something else but was cut off. "Hey, Zayla! Come on and enjoy your party! Wooo!" Temari hollered from behind a table where she was mixing brightly colored drinks with Sakura. "Alright alright!" she laughed as she wiped away her happy tears and headed towards the table with Kiba. They grabbed drinks and food before mingling with the rest of the party.

* * *

A couple of hours later, most of the ninja were more than a little tipsy. A few were completely drunk, a few were only a little buzzed but still capable of carrying out the plan and one person was completely sober (Rock Lee of course).

He suddenly jumped up and pulled Temari and Sakura away from everyone else. "I believe now is the best time to set out plan into action," he whispered to the girls. "I agree. Oh man this is gonna be sooo fun," bubbled a tipsy Sakura. "Temari, since you are the best mixing at drinks, I would like you to make enough drinks for all of us and keep mine non-alcoholic please," Lee instructed. "You got it," she said and began grabbing bottles and cups. "Sakura, _you_ get Zayla's drink," Lee continued. Sakura nodded and pulled a small black pill out of her hip pouch.

After Temari had finished mixing the drinks, she passed Sakura the cup meant for Zayla. Sakura grabbed the cup, discreetly slipped the pill in, swirled the liquid around a little to aid in dissolving the pill and then took the cup over to Zayla while Lee and Temari distributed drinks to everyone else.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the lovely, youthful kunoichi we all know as Zayla. Congratulations, on becoming a Jonin. It will be my pleasure to fight alongside you as a fellow Leaf shinobi. To Zayla!" announced Lee with a great big smile as he held his alcohol-free beverage up in the air. Everyone else raised their cups as well and said "To Zayla!" they echoed. "Thanks you, Lee. But the pleasure is all mine to be able to serve my duties with all of you. Actually, I should thank you all for making my promotion all the more better so thanks guys!," beamed Zayla before she proceeded to drain her cup of its contents while 15 pairs of eyes watched her as if she were going to spontaneously combust. As soon as she brought the cup down from her lips, she slumped back her chair. Her eyelids drooped and she just stared into space.

"So did it….did it work…..err…..err wut?" slurred Naruto who was clearly drunk. "Obviously, dipshit," retorted Sasuke who was only slightly buzzed. "Ooh ooh well excuuuuse meee, you…..you idiot bastard!" Naruto replied in his drunken stupor.

"Phase One of Operation Shitface is a success!" declared Kankuro. Everybody slowly to stare at him with what-the-fuck faces. "Operation…Shitface?" Gaara asked slowly. "Yep. It was either that or Operation Fuck-It-All. Shitface seemed to fit the situation better so I went with that," Kankuro said matter-of-factly. Gaara just stared at him and shocked everyone when he said "I like it," and then grinned widely as he high fived his brother. The rest of the party awkwardly turned back away from the odd sight. Temari just face-palmed then took a big gulp of her drink.

A/N: Oh my, Zayla certainly has some crazy friends, eh? Operation Shitface will be carried out in the next chapter! :D


	4. Operation Shitface!

_A/N: If you've made it this far, I thank you very much for sticking with me! __ In case anyone is wondering, the reason it's still a flashback is because the very first paragraph of the story was from first person point-of-view and the rest has been letting you know what went on before that. We will be exiting the flashback in the next chapter hopefully. There will be a slight mention of yaoi in this chapter. There will be no details at all, none whatsoever. The word will be only be used a couple of times so if you don't like yaoi DO NOT WORRY. _

**Flashback cont.**

Now that Zayla was out of it, the real fun could begin. Sakura decided to make sure that her pill had taken full effect. She kneeled before Zayla and began asking her questions to see if she would get a response. "Zayla can you hear me? Are you still with us?" She poked Zayla's cheek and started snapping her fingers in front on Zayla's face. Zayla just sat there unresponsive and staring at nothing in particular through half-closed eyes. "She's exactly where we need her," Sakura informed everybody. "Are you sure this is safe? She's already going to be upset with us when she's back to normal but if your pill were to have an adverse effect on her then we're all going to be in serious trouble," said Neji who, along with a few others, was visibly worried. "She'll be fine," Sakura assured him. "I've experimented with it on Naruto as well as on myself. She'll fall asleep eventually then wake up super refreshed. It's an odd side effect but it's a good one," she finished, completely ignoring Naruto's yells of "What the hell do you mean you experimented on me? Is that why I woke up in the bushes outside Sasuke's house? Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! Shit!" Sasuke just stared at him with a freaked out look on his face.

Ino also ignored this and brought something out of her hip pouch. "In order for this to all go smoothly, we need everyone to be completely sober so I brought some Awakening powder. It comes from drying and grinding up the petals of a daffodil. It's used by shinobi to remove unwanted sedatives from the body as quickly as possible. Alcohol acts almost like a sedative so I'm sure that the powder will work on us. Just grab some soda or juice or something and mix a packet into it. Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba mix a lot into your drinks because you three retards have overdone it with taking shots every time Lazy Ass says 'what a drag'," ordered Ino as she passed out small packets of Awakening powder to each person before pouring some into her drink and chugging it.

After the effects of the powder took its effect, the group on ninja began getting ready to drag Zayla through a series of acts that would scar several people for life.

"First, we need the cameras," said Lee. "I'm on it," Ino walked across the room and retrieved a dark purple digital camera, a white and silver camcorder, and several tiny discs out of a backpack that was sitting next to the front door. She sat the cameras on the coffee table and returned to her seat. "Ok now who wants to take pictures?" asked Lee. "I do," Sasuke replied, taking the camera from the table and turning it on to begin getting familiar with the controls. "We need someone to operate the camcorder," Lee announced. "I can do it!" Kiba exclaimed before taking the camcorder from the table and mimicking Sasuke's actions. Ino and Sakura suddenly started giggling, gaining the curious stares of their friends. "What are you two on about?" Kankuro asked with a raised eyebrow. "They are laughing because the first part of our excursion involves one of you guys posing provocatively with Zayla," replied Lee with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I VOLUNTEER!" Neji shouted bit too loudly before anyone had a chance to say anything. Kiba and Shino looked at each other as Kiba mouthed "Hunger Games much?" Shino only nodded, chuckling slightly. "Oooh. Eager are we?" Ino purred while eyeing Neji seductively. This made him blush and roll his eyes. "To the guest bedroom!" Ino shouted dramatically as she led everyone to the closest one. Naruto scooped Zayla up bridal style and took her along to the room then placed her gently on the bed.

Ino walked over to the bed and stood over Zayla. "Someone get my body," she commanded before making an O with her hands. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Her body fell limply into Choji's waiting arms. Zayla suddenly sat up on the bed causing a scream to be emitted from Gaara. "The fuck are you looking at?" he growled at those who had turned to stare at him. They all turned their attention back to 'Zayla'. "I'm in," Ino said through Zayla. "Awesome. Neji go sit on the bed next to her," Sakura instructed. Neji went over and hopped on the bed next to 'Zayla'. "Okay now you two just need to pretend to 'fool around' one the bed and Sasuke here will snap a few pictures of you," Sakura said a little too eagerly. "Uh…right. How should we do this?" Neji looked to 'Zayla' innocently as if they weren't about to do what they were about to do. "Umm…let's see," 'Zayla' began "I'll lie down and you get on top of me. Sasuke, you move over there and take the picture at an angle so that it looks like we're making out." Sasuke moved over a bit. "Is this good?" he asked. 'Zayla' nodded and lay down as Neji got on top of her and moved his face very close to hers. His hair fell forward, partially shielding their faces. Sasuke pressed the shutter button and captured what looked like two young lovers sharing a kiss.

This went on for about 10 more minutes as Sakura instructed the two on how to pose so that completely innocent body placement looked quite erotic on camera. All of this was done with both participants fully dressed save for Zayla's coat and Neji's shirt which had both been removed temporarily. After they had gotten enough pictures and clothing was returned to the owners, it was time to move on to the next step. "Phase two of Operation Shitface complete," Kankuro said in his walkie-talkie voice. "Copy that," Gaara replied, also in his walkie-talkie voice.

Lee ushered everyone except Sakura, Tenten, and Zayla out of the room. Ino, who was still using her jutsu to manipulate Zayla's body, moved a desk chair over to the window. Sakura walked out of the room and returned a few moments later holding a book that turned out to be yaoi. She handed the book to 'Zayla' who had sat down in the chair with her back facing the window. The faces of Sasuke, Lee and a few of the others appeared outside of said window. Sasuke was going to take pictures of 'Zayla' reading the yaoi and make it seem as if someone had been spying on the girl while she indulged in a naughty pleasure. Sakura was about to leave the room so that Sasuke could go ahead and take the picture but…something didn't seem quite right. She gave an exasperated sigh and yanked a blushing Tenten, who also had a small nosebleed, out of the room. Tenten had been standing over 'Zayla' shoulder reading. After the two girls had left the room, Sasuke snapped a few shots from different angles and different distances away from the window. After he was done, Ino released her jutsu and moved into the living along with everyone else. Zayla was carried by Shino this time.

"Kankuro, I need you to attach chakra threads to Zayla so that you can control her body movements," Lee told him. "Time for the Catman to flaunt his prowess through the use of his intricately placed threads woven from pure chakra," Kankuro declared while popping his knuckles. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" Kiba asked. Kankuro said nothing. He only moved his hands around, gracefully making Zayla stand up from her seat. "Excellent job, Catm— I mean Kankuro," Lee cleared his throat awkwardly. "To Kakashi-sensei's house!" he yelled then ran out the door. The rest of the ninja just shrugged and followed their overtly enthusiastic friend to Kakashi's house.

_**Kakashi's house**_

The 16 shinobi crouched in the bushes that were across the street from Kakashi's house. He only had curtains up to his windows, which were pulled back despite it being past 11 o clock at night. He was sitting in a wooden chair reading Make-out Violence. Kankuro made Zayla walk up to the front door as he, Ino, and Kiba, who was filming, followed. Ino had already instructed Kankuro on what he needed to make Zayla do. The four approached the door and Ino knocked on it lightly. A few seconds later, a bored looking Kakashi opened the door. "What are you guys doing here so late?" he questioned suspiciously. All of a sudden, Kankuro's hands were moving seemingly at random but at the same time, Zayla rushed forward, pushing Kakashi back into his house and into the chair he had been sitting on. Ino, Kankuro, and Kiba came in behind her. Zayla began straddling a stunned Kakashi. She caressed his masked face and stood up only to begin dancing in a very sensual fashion. Kankuro, Ino, and Kiba almost pissed themselves laughing at the way Kakashi just sat there unmoving and wide-eyed as Zayla continued her odd display. As quickly as they had burst in, the four young shinobi slipped out into the night with Ino saying "Catch ya later, Kakashi-sensei!" before she closed the door and hauled ass.

Kakashi had just come back to his senses when someone banged loudly on his window, scaring the shit out of him. It was Naruto. Kakashi simply pulled up his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye which made Naruto get the fuck out of there.

The four shinobi who had just gotten terrorizing Kakashi had scurried back to the bushes with the rest of the group. Those who had stayed behind saw the whole thing happened through the window and were now holding their sides and wiping away tears from laughing so hard. After the laughter had died down, Kankuro decided to let everyone know that the mission was a success. "Okay, guys. Phase three of Operation Shitfa—AAAHH!" He was punched in the face by a very irritated Temari. "If I hear one more things about a motherfucking operation or a goddamn shitface, I'm gonna make your _face _look like _shit_! You got that, dumbass?" she snapped at him. "Yes ma'am," he whimpered while rubbing the newly formed bump on his cheek.

"Alrighty then. Moving on," Sakura began with a nervous chuckle, "The final step is going to be the most complicated. I need a medium sized container that we can conceal inside of Zayla's coat," everybody seemed to be carrying flasks, water bottles, canteens, or thermoses with them. Sakura settled on a canteen with a strap on it that someone had offered. "Gaara, if you could fill this with sand please," she said holding the canteen out to Gaara, who gave her a questioning look before popping the cork out of his gourd and transferring sand into the container. When he finished filling it up, Sakura used the strap to hang the canteen around Zayla's neck, she was still being controlled by Kankuro, and then tucked it out of sight beneath her coat. "Ok, Gaara, here's what you need to do." Sakura explained what he needed to do then the whole group left the bushes and headed towards the liquor store.

_A/N: Alright! the games have begun! Find out in the next chapter what this mysterious sand-filled container is needed for along with much more! -Zayla_


	5. The Beginning of Her Wrath

_A/N: Hey there! Welcome to Payback! Thanks to anyone who has somehow made it this far. I'm really hoping this story gets better in the future if not, you are free to stone me but please don't flame me. That hurts worse than the stones for me. This is a pretty long chapter. I started writing and couldn't seem to stop. The last chapter as well as this one are about the actual pranks. I'm not good at coming up with that stuff because I am not a prankster. Anyway, here's chapter 5 for you! _

They walked in and split up into groups of two and three because a group of 16 people walking around a store is rather suspicious. Gaara and Zayla went in one direction with Kiba, filming of course, and Kankuro, controlling Zayla, following a few feet behind them pretending to be browsing the shelves. Sasuke, taking pictures, and Sakura, telling Sasuke when to take the pictures, went in the opposite direction so they could go around and come up in front of Zayla and Gaara. Everyone else just scattered.

Gaara and Zayla reached the middle of the aisle and she suddenly jerked forward as if she were gagging. She leaned forward, opened her mouth, and to someone behind her it would've appeared that had thrown up…..sand. Which is exactly what Kiba caught on camera. Just as Sasuke rounded the corner of that very same aisle, he snapped a picture of Zayla doubled over as sand fell to the floor as if she had puked it up. The group went around to many other establishments that night and repeated these actions. They even went to a nightclub and did it, resulting in many freaked out party goers fleeing the club.

Once they were satisfied, everyone went back to Hinata's house. "Woooo! That was fun!" exclaimed Kiba who laid spread eagle on the floor in the middle of the living room along with Naruto, and Lee. "I totally agree with dog boy. What do we do now?" said Temari as she found a place to sit and rest. "Oh this is the best part!" Lee said, rubbing his hands together in a sneaky way. Kankuro led Zayla to the couch and removed his threads. When he did, Zayla fell over a bit because she was in a deep sleep since the pill was in it last stages in her system. Everyone else went to sit on the couches as Sakura pulled out a laptop out of her pink laptop carrier bag that was sitting on the coffee table. She got the two cameras from the guys and sat on the floor. She removed the small disc from the camcorder and took the memory card out of the digital camera and inserted each into its designated spot in her laptop.

"I hope everyone brought their laptops like we discussed because this is where talking to the Akatsuki comes into the plan," she announced. Everyone nodded and retrieved their personal computers from different places in the room. "The few of us that stay in touch with the Akatsuki for whatever reasons, will be sending the pictures and videos to them and wait for the hilariously catastrophic results," she began cackling evilly but stopped when she felt everyone's eyes on her. "Any who, we need to make a list of who talks to who," she said. Hinata pulled that clipboard out of nowhere once again and took the cap off of her pen then waited for people to tell her what to write.

"I guess I'll go first. Ok. I talk Sasori, Zetsu, and Hidan," Sakura said, blushing slightly. Hinata wrote this down while giggling at Ino's quiet comment about Sakura talking to the freak show of Akatsuki. When Sakura looked up, everyone was looking back at her with their mouths gaping. "Hidan? Really?" asked Sasuke looked at her incredulously. "What? He has a very thorough knowledge of the human anatomy," she said as her eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"Put me down for Konan!" hooted Kankuro. "Me too," said a quiet voice. "Who said that?" Sakura asked. "It was me," the voice came from right next to her ear. She jumped and looked next to her and realized that it was Shino. She just blinked then nodded to Hinata who wrote Shino and Konan's names down.

"Hinata and I both talk to Itachi, Deidara, and Kakuzu," informed Neji. "I also talk to Kisame," Hinata added quietly as she wrote the names down.

"I talk to Pein and Tobi!" shouted Naruto happily. "As do I," said Gaara.

After the list was made, Hinata handed it over to Sakura who began clicking and typing. A few minutes later she stopped and looked up at her friend. "I've sent everyone on the list different pictures and videos so that each Akatsuki member gets something different. I also sent everyone else all of the stuff since you don't have to worry about sending them to anyone. If those of you on the list are interested in having the rest of the pictures and videos sent to you just let me know later. Alright guys let's do this!" she shouted. Everyone whooped and got to work except Sasuke. He cleared his throat awkwardly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Uh…..what if….uh….what if I talk to Orochimaru? Can I send him stuff too?" he asked shyly. "I guess…go ahead," Sakura replied with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke squealed fangirlishly but immediately regained his composure, opened his laptop, and glared at anyone who was looking at him. The room was still filled with clicking, tapping, and off tune humming which was silenced when Tenten smacked Neji, who proceeded to act as if nothing had happened. Everyone sent their little cyber presents to everyone's favorite criminal organization and glanced occasionally at the sleeping Jonin that rested innocently on the couch.

_**MEANWHILE WITH THE AKATSUKI….**_

All was quiet throughout the cave of the Akatsuki until….."Son of a bitch! What holy fuck! Was heard echoing throughout followed by maniacal laughter.

The door of a certain Jashinist's was thrown open as 9 bodies rushed in to see what the noise was about. "What's going on, Hid-," Pein was cut off when he saw the immortal sitting in front of his computer with ear buds shoved in his ears watching some kind of video and laughing so hard that he was crying and struggling to breathe.

Pein sweat-dropped and nodded to Kakuzu who promptly marched over to Hidan and smacked him on the back of his head, scaring the daylights out of the loud-mouthed man. Hidan immediately stopped laughing, ripped the ear buds out of his ears and turned around to glare up at his partner. "OUCH! That fuckin' hurt, you old bastard! What the hell are all of you doing in here?" he yelled at the people standing in his doorway. "You were yelling and laughing like a freaking psycho. We thought something was happening to you, you moron," Pein informed him. "I'm obviously fine you fucking jackasses. I was looking at this funny ass video Sakura sent me. It's some cute bitch throwing up sand in the middle of random stores and crowds of people. It's fucking hilarious," he said with a slight chuckle. "You said Sakura?" Sasori piped up. "You fucking deaf or something, Woody? Yeah that's what the hell I said," Hidan replied. The puppet-man blinked then ran out of the room suddenly. "He's probably just going to see if she sent him anything. They talk too, ya know," Deidara said to no one in particular.

Kakuzu, who was still behind Hidan, had leaned in closer to see who was in the video. "Oh my goodness," he murmured," That's Zayla." He went over to his bed, stepping on Hidan's in the process and opened up his laptop. "Hey, I got some pictures from Hinata and a video from Neji," he announced. "Maybe we got some stuff from some of them as well!" exclaimed Deidara before exiting the room in the same way his partner had a few moments ago. "Let's all go check it out," Pein instructed blandly, trying to hide his interest in the matter.

The rest of the members followed except for Hidan and Kakuzu of course and strangely Tobi stayed behind as well. "The fuck you still doing in here, Tobi? Ain't you got something to go do?" Hidan questioned the flamboyant masked man. Tobi gasped dramatically, cat-walked over to Hidan and slapped him hard across the face. "Tobi is a GOOD BOY!" he shouted in Hidan's face before stomping out of the bedroom and down the hall to, most likely, masturbate. "You stupid little fucker! You better not fucking bring your nasty ass the fuck back in our room, you little shit!" Hidan yelled as he wiped a mysterious substance off of his reddening cheek. "Why is he nasty?" Kakuzu asked from across the room. "The little asshole is a chronic masturbator. He just put cum on my motherfucking face!" Hidan replied angrily yet oddly amused. "But must of us are chronic masturbators," Kakuzu said innocently. "Yeah but Tobi is the worst fucking one. He was just standing in the fucking middle of a group of people and obviously rubbed one out right there. I also happen to spy on people with Zetsu so I know all kinds of shit about everybody in the Akatsuki," Hidan informed Kakuzu matter-of-factly. Kakuzu just shuddered and returned to going through the stuff he got from the Hyuga cousins.

The other Akatsuki members had ran to find some type of device capable of receiving chat messages. Within moments, laughs filled the air. Some even yelled that they were gonna put something on NinTube (Ninja version of YouTube) while someone else yelled that they had just shitted their pants and they were sitting in Tobi's spot on the couch when it happened. Little did they all know, all hell was about to slowly break loose in Konoha.

_**Back in Konoha…**_

It was around 3 a.m. and all was quiet and still throughout the house. The only noise that could be heard was the soft snores coming the various bodies that lay scattered about the living room. Some lay spread out on the three couches while other lay on the soft cream colored carpet. The oddest thing about this scene was that every person had a laptop lying next to or on top of them except for one.

One body began to stir. A small yawn was emitted before the person silently got up and made their way to the nearest bathroom. They flicked the light on and closed the door as quietly as possible. "Hmmm…. I can't remember a thing that happened after Lee made his toast. I remember taking a drink and then everything else is just blank," thought Zayla as she relieved herself, cleaned herself up, and flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that her eyes were oddly clear for someone who had drank numerous cups of alcohol only a few hours ago. As a matter of fact, she felt…..refreshed. It was as if she had just woken up from a full night's rest. She just washed her hands and threw a bit of cool water on her face to get the sleep out of her eyes because she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She turned out the light and left the bathroom.

The moon filtered in through the thin white curtains and cast a rather bright light across the 15 sleeping figures in the living room. Zayla abruptly stopped walking when she noticed something odd about her sleeping friends. It appeared that they had all changed their clothes to pajamas but the oddest thing was the laptops they all had. "I must not have gotten the memo," she mused. She hadn't brought along her own laptop because she didn't see a reason to and Hinata didn't say she should bring it with her. Oh well. She quietly walked over to the nearest person (Sasuke) and picked up their computer.

Not wanting to wake anybody up, she took the laptop with her into the guest bedroom in which certain events had occurred only hours ago. She closed the door behind her and pulled the desk chair over to the desk and sat down. She pressed the power button and waited for the laptop to start up. Once she had logged in, a dialog box popped up that said 'Your last browsing session closed unexpectedly. Would you like to resume?' she clicked yes and waited for the browsing window to load. Oh boy, when it did Zayla held the armrest of the chair in a death grip. She stared at the images that lay before her and bit her lip so she wouldn't scream out of sheer rage. She couldn't believe it! How could they do this to her? She had a strong feeling that her friends had something to do with the chunk of her memories that was missing.

She clicked through the pictures until, lo and behold, a goddamned video. She clicked on it and amazingly got even more pissed off. It was a video of her giving Kakashi-sensei a lap dance! She stopped the video and clicked through more items. The last one was another video. She reluctantly clicked on it and at first, it just seemed to be her and Gaara walking through a grocery store. Whoever was filming had to have been walking a few paces behind them. In the video she stopped walking and to her complete and utter shock, threw up….sand? She immediately stopped the video.

Her 'friends' had made a complete fool out of her and in public no less. The only thing she saw that didn't make her mad was pictures of her reading yaoi. Those made her laugh. She and her female friends all had an interest in yaoi. That laugh was cut short when her mind once again flooded with anger. She closed the offensive pictures and videos only to see something worse (if that's possible). It was Sasuke's chat room! She didn't care that she was invading his privacy so she began scrolling through the messages. It was a chat room that they all used to talk to each other. She came across a message he had received from Sakura only two hours ago. The same message had been sent to everyone that had attended the party.

"Why would they be chatting while they were all here together?" she wondered. That particular message had an attachment. She hesitantly clicked on it and whaddya know? It was those lovely pictures and videos again. The other part of the message said "Here's the stuff, guys. Remember, if some of you talk to the same Akatsuki members, make sure they don't get multiple copies of the same pictures or videos. Sasuke, since you only chat with Orochimaru, you don't have to worry about it, just send him whatever. Have fun everyone! ;)

Zayla angrily closed the chat room only to have a different one pop up. This one was private. She assumed it was the one he used for Orochimaru. She looked through the messages and had to slap her hand across her mouth to stifle her sudden hysterics. "What the fuck is with these screen names?" she giggled. One of them was {SharinganSweetness}, obviously Sasuke-kun, much to Zayla's amusement. "Blackmail is all I can about THAT screen name, buddy," she mused. The other was ~TickleMyPython~. After recovering from the mentally scarring screen names, she moved on to the actual messages. She continued scrolling through until she reached one that had been sent last night that had an attachment. She opened it and became…..aroused? It was a picture of an orgy that had obviously been filmed and photographed right in the very room that she was currently sitting in. She shuddered a bit then closed the message. She came across another one that had an attachment. She opened it to see….go on take a guess…..those rage inducing pictures and videos that seemed to have been last night's main attraction!

Once again, poor Zayla quickly clicked out of the chat room almost crushing Sasuke's mouse buttons. It took every ounce of will power she had not to slam the laptop closed and go on a rampage in the living room. As much as she wanted to, she didn't. She calmly closed the laptop after shutting it down, left the bedroom, and put the computer back on the floor next to its owner who was sleeping oh so peacefully. Each one of those bastards were laying there sleeping like little angels, knowing the horrible deeds they had done. Zayla looked over the slumbering bunch, a murderous glint in her eyes. An evil grin spread across her face as she made her way to the door. She silently slid her sandals on and slipped out of the house. When the door closed, Kiba suddenly sat up. He looked around through sleep-clouded eyes and noticed everyone was still asleep. He proceeded to yawn, fart loudly, then lie back down and fall asleep once more.

A/N: Well well well. Zayla has found out about the dastardly schemes of her so called friends. Where is she going? Will she come back? Will the 15 sleeping ninja be murdered gruesomely? I can't answer the first two questions yet but I can tell you that the third is a definite possibility...but it probably won't happen because that would take the fun out of getting revenge... I also lied about chapter 1 being the longest chapter. This one has it beat. so sorry. anyway, Chapter 6 will be here soon!


	6. The Morning After

_A/N: Hello again! Before we get started, I forgot to mention in the last chapter why Gaara was the one walking with Zayla. When she bent over to "throw up" sand, Gaara was actually using his control over sand to make the sand flow out of the canteen hidden in Zayla's coat. That's how they were able to take pictures and stuff of what looked like her throwing up sand. Gross, eh? Anyway, just wanted to get that in there. This chapter will also have some IMs in it. I heard that they weren't allowed but uh….it's sorta essential to my plot. So please don't report me. Thanks! Also, the flashback ends in this chapter. Oh yeah! Someone favorited my story! Thank you for making me feel a little better about my story. I hope that you didn't accidently favorite it if that's possible, because it really made my day. Now enough of me being a bitch-ass. Back to the story! :D_

After going away for a few hours to calm herself down, Zayla returned to the house. It was 7 a.m. and everyone was still asleep when she peeked in the front door. She was about to go in but decided to have a little fin. She set a paper bomb in Hinata's front yard, far enough away not to damage the property but close enough to be heard clearly from inside the house. With a satisfied smirk, she made her way stealthily into the house. She tip-over to the place on the couch where she had woken up earlier. She lay down and pretended to be asleep.

A few seconds later…..BOOOOM! A loud explosion was heard from outside, causing the sleeping shinobi to jump up suddenly, some with kunai in their hands. Zayla played along as if she'd been there the whole time. "What the hell was that?" Shikamaru shouted. "Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata said in unison. After scanning their surroundings, they both shook their heads indicating that they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone put their weapons away and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. Zayla was inwardly laughing her tushie off. The looks on those assholes' faces was priceless! She had used a special paper bomb that didn't leave any residue behind which is why Hinata and Neji didn't see anything.

Once they had gotten over the initial shock, everyone took turns using the bathroom and then stood around in the kitchen eating leftovers from last night. Zayla was the last person to use the bathroom and when she came out, everyone suddenly stopped laughing and talking and started occupying themselves with other things like eating, biting their nails, staring at the floor, and just trying not to look like the guilty bastards that they knew they were. Zayla didn't seem to notice, or so they thought. She simply grabbed some cold chicken wings and a cup of juice then sat down at the massive kitchen table.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by fairly quick. Ino's Awakening powder had the flushed the alcohol from their systems so, luckily, no one was hung over. It was so hard not to bring up the highlights of last night but the group managed. They found it strange that Zayla didn't ask about what happened after she drank her last cup of alcohol which had contained the pill.

Once she had given out hugs, thank you's, and good byes, Zayla left her best friend's house as did everyone else except Hinata of course and a few who had volunteered to stay behind and help clean up.

* * *

As she walked towards home, Zayla couldn't help but feel a little mad. Those insensitive fucks had acted like nothing happened. When she came out of the bathroom, everyone had been laughing and just having a jolly good time but had stopped suddenly. They made it quite obvious that they had been talking about her by acting all nervous and stuff. Another thing that was clouding her mind was how not one single person had a hangover. She knew for a fact that she had drank at least 5 cups of liquor plus a few shots and she felt more refreshed and energized than she had in a while. She also knew that Naruto, Kankuro, and Kiba had been completely tanked but had seemed fine just a few minutes ago. _Someone _should have been puking up their guts to the point where they were dry heaving yet nobody had spent more than a few minutes in the bathroom. "Weird," she thought. "No matter. They may not have suffered this morning but they WILL get what's coming to them. Fucking morons.

When she got home she immediately stripped and took a long hot shower to get the sweat, sand, and God knows what else off of her. Once she was clean and dressed in comfy clothes, she grabbed her neglected laptop and crawled onto her queen-sized bed.

* * *

_**Flashback Ends (**__finally__**)/ Present Day/ Zayla's P.O.V.**_

"I can't believe those guys! They completely humiliated me then laughed at me! But I suppose they've all gone through it and meant it all in a good way. But nevertheless, they pranked me and I must make them feel my wrath! MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* I guess I'm just not meant to laugh evilly." I shrugged and then laid back on my bed to begin planning my revenge.

I logged onto my computer and immediately checked my chat messages. What those fuckers didn't know was that I also talk to the Akatsuki. All 10 members! Sometimes Hinata, Neji, and I group chat with Deidara, Itachi, and Kakuzu. Other times, Hinata and I just group chat with Kisame who happens to be very sweet when you give him a chance. I don't think Neji likes him very much. When I asked why, he just said he didn't like the shark-man. Anyway, maybe one of them has sent me a message to tell me that my friends had pulled a horrible, horrible prank on me and that it was not very funny. When I brought the chat room up. I had quite a few messages from a private chat room. Some were very recent but others were from around midnight "This isn't our usual chat room. They must've created a private one to discuss those God-awful pictures and whatnot….but why would I get the messages too? How strange…" I opened the chat and read through the messages.

* * *

_**CHATROOM (Screen names will be explained at the end of the chapter for anyone who's confused)**_

**yes_its_natural**: Everyone did a great job tonight!

**youthfulDynamicEntry: **I agree, Sakura. When you and Ino first mentioned the idea in the store yesterday, did not think we would actually go through with it!

**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd: **Come on Lee! When have either of us ever chickened out on an idea?

**the-last-potato-chip: **Pretty much every time you two come up with some crazy scheme.

**WhatAdrag: **Choji's right. It's such a drag.

**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd: **Oh shut up lazy ass! -_-

**WhatAdrag: **Why don't you make me?

**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd: **Ok you asked for it!

* * *

_**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd has left the chat.**_

* * *

**9RamenBarrage9: **Lmfao she punched the shit out of Shikamaru!

**xXInfiniteWeaponsXx: **Haha yeah! You go Ino!

* * *

_**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd has joined the chat.**_

* * *

**yes_its_natural: **Welcome back. Did you sense the sarcasm? Hehehe

**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd: **yeah yeah whatever, Billboard Brow!

**yes_its_natural: **Shut it pig!

**Sharpened_Fangs: **Somebody want to tell me why we're using our laptops to talk when we're all in the same room and within feet of each other?

**Silent-Imago: **Well, Kiba, I would assume that it's because we don't want to wake Zayla up and we all needed something to do to pass time since none of us seem to be tired.

**youthfulDynamicEntry: **You are right, Shino! Sakura's pill did its job and then sent Zayla into a deep slumber. She could wake up any minute now so it's best for us to keep quiet.

**MasterOfByakugan64: **Since we're answering questions, will someone please explain why Zayla's screen name is included in the list of included chat users for this particular chat room that is meant to be only for those of us who were in on the plan?

**yes_its_natural: **ummm I may have made a mistake….

**MasterOfByakugan64: **Well, as soon as she gets on the chat, she'll see all of these messages and know that something is up. Thankfully no one revealed anything other than the fact we basically drugged her at her party! Idiots!

**youthfulDynamicEntry: ** Ease up, Neji. She was bound to find out eventually. It may just happen sooner rather than later.

**yes_its_natural: **I'm pretty sure checking her chat messages won't be at the top of her list when she gets home.

**MasterOfByakugan64: **Whatever. I just wasn't looking forward to getting my ass kicked so soon.

**xXInfiniteWeaponsXx: **Oh be quiet, Neji! You let her win whenever you two fight!

**MasterOfByakugan64: **I know…. She tells me not to do it but I enjoy it for some reason.

**xXInfiniteWeaponsXx: **I bet you do.

**WindFemmeFatale: **Is anybody else horny?

**SandCoffinFTW: **uuuuhh…gross…

**PurplePuppetMaster: **WTF TEMARI? O.O

**the-last-potato-chip: **I actually kinda am…

**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd: **Would it be weird if I said that I was too?

**Sharpened_Fangs: **Would it be weird if I said I like where this is going?

**WhatAdrag: **yes to both of you.

**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd: **Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Shika!

**WindFemmeFatale: **Wanna have a threesome?

**the-last-potato-chip: **Yes…..yes I would.

**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd: **Hell yeah!

**WindFemmeFatale: **Let's go then.

* * *

_**WindFemmeFatale, the-last-potato-chip, and MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd **__**have left the chat.**_

* * *

**SandCoffinFTW: ***scarred for life*

**PurplePuppetMaster: **me too, man. Me too…

**TheShyLover1227: **Oh you poor things.

**WhatAdrag: **That's my best friend….I'm so proud of him. Scoring with two hot chicks.

**PurplePuppetMaster: **Hey one of those chicks is my sister!

**WhatAdrag: **I don't mean to be a smart ass but at least I'm not having sex with her. I only complimented her. So if you're gonna yell at anyone, it should've been her or Choji. Not that it would've done any good.

**PurplePuppetMaster: **Dammit! I guess your right…..oh man this is just so wrong and fucked up.

**SandCoffinFTW: **Don't forget mentally scarring.

**9RamenBarrage9: **Shit! I'm horny too. Should've said something earlier. I didn't know I could've actually gotten laid!

**TheShyLover1227: **Umm…maybe I could help with that Naruto.

**9RamenBarrage9: **Really, Hinata?

**TheShyLover1227: **Hehehe anything for you ;)

**9RamenBarrage9: **ALRIGHT! Let's do it! Pun intended lol

* * *

_**9RamenBarrage9 and TheShyLover1227 have left the chat.**_

* * *

**Sharpened_Fangs: **Holy shit! So much sex! I've been filming stuff all night so I might as well keep my skills intact. Haha bye guys!

**xXInfiniteWeaponsXx: **Ooh I'm coming too I like watching! Lol

**Sharpened_Fangs: **Wow Tenten I didn't know you were a pervert too.

**xXInfiniteWeaponsXx: **There are many things you don't know about me, dear Kiba.

**Amaterasuchiha: **This is getting lame. I'm going with Tenten and Kiba. I'll take pictures. ;)

**Sharpened_Fangs: **Nice one, Sasuke. Let's go, guys.

* * *

_**xXInfiniteWeaponsXx, Sharpened_Fangs, and Amaterasuchiha have left the chat.**_

* * *

**MasterOfByakugan64: **OH MY GOD! HINATA! THE HORROR!

**SandCoffinFTW: **Welcome to the club.

**MasterOfByakugan64: **What club?

**SandCoffinFTW: **The Mentally Scarred Club. It was formed 7 minutes ago and consisted of two members, Kankuro and myself.

**MasterOfByakugan64: **Oh I see. Well thank you.

**SandCoffinFTW: **No problem.

**yes_its_natural: **Wth? Is everyone leaving to have a fucking orgy or what?

**Silent-Imago: **It seems that way.

**PurplePuppetMaster: **Holy shit! Do you guys hear all the moaning? Just knowing that one of them belongs to Temari makes me feel really sick.

**youthfulDynamicEntry: **You and Gaara have my sympathy because that is indeed very disturbing.

**SandCoffinFTW: **Thank you Lee. I wish I had something to block out the noise.

**WhatAdrag: **I have some ear plugs. I carry around a bag of them just in case I wanna take a nap. Everybody take a pair.

**MasterOfByakugan64: **Thank you, Shikamaru. I do not want to risk hearing Hinata while she's…oh God….

**PurplePuppetMaster: **I think I'm going to go to sleep. It's like after 1:00 and Zayla could wake up at any moment. Right, Sakura?

**yes_its_natural: **Yes. The pill's effects have probably already worn off so she's sleeping naturally now.

**WhatAdrag: **I'm with Kankuro. We need to get some rest so we don't seem tired when we all get up in a few hours.

**yes_its_natural: **Right. The earplugs will definitely make it easier for us to fall asleep. Goodnight, everyone.

**youthfulDynamicEntry: **Goodnight to you as well, Sakura. Sleep well, guys.

**WhatAdrag: ** Will do. Goodnight.

**MasterOfByakugan64: **Goodnight all.

**PurplePuppetMaster: **Night, guys.

**Silent-Imago: **Don't let the bed bugs bite. Lol

**SandCoffinFTW: **Goodnight bitches

**PurplePuppetMaster: **What the hell, Gaara?

**SandCoffinFTW: **I SAID GOODNIGHT! NOW TAKE YOUR ASS TO BED!

**PurplePuppetMaster: **Actually it would be more like 'take my ass to couch' since that's where I'm sleeping.

**SandCoffinFTW: **How about you just shut the fuck up, buddy!

**MasterOfByakugan64: **Would you both just shut up and go to sleep? Thank you very much.

* * *

_**Everybody has left the chat.**_

* * *

I closed the chat and just laughed at their big mistake. "Haha those dumbasses forgot to keep my name off the list. I would've if I wouldn't have used Sasuke's laptop it looks like I would've found out anyway. I'll just play along as if I don't know anything. Hehehe"

BLOOP!

I received a message from…Deidara?

* * *

_**CHATROOM:**_

**ExplosiveOrgasm: **Zayla!

**TheZFactor: **Yes, Deidara.

**ExplosiveOrgasm: **YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

**TheZFactor: **I probably will. Lay it on me.

**ExplosiveOrgasm: **Oh…ok then. I got some very odd pictures from Neji and a weird video from Hinata. Zayla, I never knew you gave lap dances. ;D

**TheZFactor:** I DON'T! Those idiotic friends of mine drugged me and pulled a bunch of pranks on me last night. Apparently that's the type of shit they do at Jonin promotion parties. I had never been to one so I didn't know. I'm going to get them back though. Each and every one of them.

**ExplosiveOrgasm: **Lol wow. Just don't kill anyone.

**TheZFactor: **I won't make any promises. I'm seriously pissed at them all.

**ExplosiveOrgasm: **Even Hinata?

**TheZFactor: **Yes, even Hinata.

**ExplosiveOrgasm: **Oh nooo! That stuff was kinda funny though hehehe

**TheZFactor: **Oh shut up and leave me alone! I have revenge to plot.

**ExplosiveOrgasm: **Lol ooookay. Bye bye, Z.

**TheZFactor: **Haha bye, Dei.

Talking to Deidara always made me feel better but right now I needed to do some reconnaissance so I can figure out how to go at all of this. I shut my computer down, pulled on some casual clothes, brushed my hair and put on my forehead protector, my vest, and my weapons pouch. Then I left my apartment and headed into town.

* * *

_A/N: Alrighty! Let's get to the screen names and explanations. __I tried to put who everyone was but just in case I missed someone, I'll clarify._

**yes_its_natural** _– This is Sakura. It's in reference to her pink hair._

**youthfulDynamicEntry **_– I think we all know that this is Rock Lee lol._

**MeSsIn'WiThYoUrMiNd **– _This is Ino. It's a reflection of her jutsu. She does in fact mess with your mind._

**Silent-Imago **– _This is Shino. Imago is the last stage of metamorphosis in insects. Shino is also usually silent so…yeah that part is a bit self-explanatory._

**Sharpened_Fangs **– _This is Kiba. He has noticeably sharp fangs so his screen name lets you know that._

**MasterOfByakugan6**_**4: **__This is Neji! Yay Neji! Sorry….. Anyway, we all know he is very skilled in using his Byakugan and the 64 is a reference to none other than the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Technique that I love so much._

**xXInfiniteWeaponsXx: **_This is Tenten. She never seems to run out of weapons hence the name._

**9RamenBarrage9**_**: **__This is obviously Naruto. Ramen for his love of ramen. Barrage for the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage and 9 for the Nine-Tailed Fox that is within him._

**TheShyLover1227: **_This is Hinata. She's shy and she loves Naruto but was once too shy to tell him. The 1227 is her birthday, December 27__th__._

**WhatAdrag**_**: **__This is of course Shikamaru. He says it a lot. He says 'how troublesome' in the original version but 'how troublesome' takes longer to type that 'what a drag' so I used it instead_.

**the-last-potato-chip**_**: **__This is Choji. A reminder that he always gets the last potato chip….except for that one time. _

**Amaterasuchiha: **_This is Sasuke. It is a combination of the jutsu called Amaterasu and his last name._

**SandCoffinFTW: **_This is Gaara. Sand Coffin = his technique. FTW_ _= for the win. When he uses Sand Coffin he usually kills the opponent meaning that he won so it was for the win…._

**PurplePuppetMaster: **_This is Kankuro. Purple for his face paint. Puppet Master for what he is._

**WindFemmeFatale: **_This is Temari. She is a wind user and she's a girl that could kill you….making her a Wind Femme Fatale. _

**TheZFactor: **_That's me! Zayla! I have no clue where it came from. _

**ExplosiveOrgasm:**_ This is Deidara. He likes explosions and he's really hot so he has probably led to many 'explosive' orgasms lol._

* * *

_There you go! All the screen names and explanations. I know they kinda sucked but its ok. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Zayla's plotting starts in Chapter 7! -Zayla_


	7. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_A/N: What's up, guys! Welcome back to…..Payback! As I said in the last chapter, this chapter is about how Zayla starts plotting against her friends. She gets some useful information from some of them. I suddenly got some inspiration to tell about Zayla's past and how she met everybody so there really won't be any plotting in this chapter but in the future there will indeed be plotting! I started typing and couldn't stop so the chapter will begin with her talking to some of her friends but then you learn about Zayla and how she came to the Leaf and things like that. It will be another flashback but I promise that it will not be shitty like the first few chapters were since they were flashbacks too. This is for future references, I don't hate Sasuke, his personality just makes him perfect for what happens. So for anyone who thinks he's awesome don't worry, I do too. For anyone who does hate him…well I don't know. Anyway, here's chapter 7 for you fine folks. _

* * *

On my way to town I ran into Team 8. "Hey, guys! How's it going?" I waved to them. Hinata waved and then avoided looking me in the eye. "Hi there, Z!" Kiba said happily he walked over to give me a big hug. "Good afternoon, Zayla" Shino greeted in his usual monotone, hugging me as well. (A/N: I really like hugs. They're just so awesome! ) "We're on our way to Ichiraku's to meet up with some of the others. Want to come?" asked Kiba. "I was heading there myself. I'm starved," I replied, rubbing my growling tummy. "Alright let's go then!" he exclaimed before walking away. Akamaru yipped and followed his master.

"Anything wrong?" I asked Hinata who seemed a bit down. Humph! I wonder why! "No, I'm fine. I'm just uh…..really hungry," she replied with a small smile. "Haha ok," I smiled back, not buying her excuse, and we made our way to the ramen stand.

When we got there, the Sand siblings as well as Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Lee were there waiting for us. "Look who it is! Miss Life of the Party!" Naruto hollered as he high fived me. "Heh heh thanks a lot. Where's everyone else?" I asked, noticing a few of us were missing. Sakura punched Naruto's arm and muttered "Shut the hell up, idiot. Do want us to get caught or what?" Naruto just rubbed his arm and pouted while mumbling something along the lines of "She's gonna find out anyway." "I think Ino and Choji are on a mission together. They got assigned this morning right after they left Hinata's house. Sucks for them, eh?" said Sakura with an amused expression. "Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru have all been sent on a mission as well. I hope they have the energy needed to fulfill it," Lee informed. "Oh, I guess we all got lucky then!" I grinned as I sat down next to Lee and ordered my ramen.

"Before I leave the village, you must show me how much your sand manipulation has progressed," Gaara told me. "Of course. How much longer will you be here?" I asked. "About two more weeks. I was forced to take some time off after I got done with the Jonin exams so I decided to spend it here in the Leaf with my friends and prized pupil," he replied with a small smile. "Prized pupil? I thought we were friends, Kazekage," I pretended to pout and added his title in there just to annoy him. "You are both my pupil and my friend and don't call me that, Zayla. You know I don't like that from any of you guys unless we're in the presence of officials," Gaara said with a mock glare. "Ok ok, whatever you say. So, when should we meet up for me to showcase my skills?" I asked him. "The next few days are not so good. I still have official business to conduct with your Hokage. So we could meet up about five days from now," he replied. "Okay I can't wait! I think I'm almost ready to learn Giant Sand Burial since I've mastered Sand Tsunami. "I can't wait to teach it to you," he patted my head lightly.

"It is settled then! There will be an all-out battle between Gaara, Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, and Zayla, Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! It is a must see battle! I cannot wait to see it! But wait! Who will I be rooting for!? Gaara is one of my best friends and so is Zayla! I do not know what to do!" Lee cried as he went into a state of depression but soon came out of when he found resolve. "I shall cheer both of you on equally so that I am not showing favoritism! Yes that is a most promising idea," he said happily.

Everyone just continued on eating and socializing since these little episodes were normal for Lee. An all-out battle? Gaara and I had never thought of it like that. It was simply going to be a sparring session like we always have when Gaara came to the Leaf. Me and Gaara quietly discussed it and then made it official. I will go head to head with him using all of my abilities in a Super Battle Royale that would be the talk of the village.

I have been training with all of the Konoha 12 as well as the Sand Siblings for the past 2 years. My skills have increased exponentially and an all-out battle with the Kazekage would be a great way to put them to the test. After all, Gaara had to be amazingly strong in order to obtain the title and rank of Kazekage so he will be a perfect adversary. This all made me take my mind off of revenge for a while and take a trip down Memory Lane to think about how all this had come to be, about how I had become one of the strongest ninja in Five Great Shinobi Nations.

* * *

_**Flashback 3**__**rd**__** Person P.O.V.**_

_Since Zayla was mysteriously left in the Leaf village two years ago by an unknown person, everyone has welcomed her with open arms. She was already a Chunin but parts of her memory were missing so she didn't know which village she was from. She became a Leaf ninja and was soon being sent on missions with the rest of the shinobi._

_Her kekkei genkai was discovered by Tsunade who had sparred with her after seeing her perform a jutsu that very few shinobi of the Leaf could perform: the Rasengan. She found it very odd that the girl could do it since she had only been in the village a few days and neither Jiraiya nor Naruto had ever met her so they hadn't taught it to her and the only other person capable of doing it was the fourth Hokage who had passed away many years ago._

_She went easy on the girl because she didn't know the extent of her power. After fighting for a little while using Taijutsu, Tsunade decided to end the battle because the girl didn't seem to have any other special abilities. She ran towards Zayla and flicked her on the forehead, sending her flying through several trees. Tsunade heard an oddly familiar POOF! "You've gotta be kidding me," she said as she realized something. Suddenly, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Zayla standing in front of her smiling. "Hello, Lady Tsunade," Zayla said with an innocent smile and before Tsunade could do anything, Zayla and raised her hand, stuck out one finger and poked Tsunade's forehead gently. Tsunade blinked before she was sent flying through the trees exactly like Zayla's clone had done only moment before. Zayla leaped after Tsunade and was about to deliver a harsh blow to her chest when Tsunade rolled out of the way at the last minute. Zayla's fist collided with the ground where Tsunade had just been and created a large hole, sending chunks of earth flying. _

"_Enough!" Tsunade yelled. "I see I underestimated you. What else can you do?" she asked Zayla. "Well….let's see…um…..oh! I saw a guy in a mask do this," she said happily as she made a few hand signals then held her right arm out and held her wrist with her left hand as the sound of one thousand birds chirping filled the quiet forest. Tsunade's eyes widened as she stared at the lightening radiating from Zayla's hand. It was a small version of Kakashi's Chidori. "D-did you s-say you _saw_ a man in a mask do it? You only saw him do it?" she asked unbelievingly. "Haha yeah. What's it called? It's kinda cool like the spinny ball thing I saw that blonde guy do," Zayla said. "Oh my goodness…..uh…it's called the Chidori. That masked man created that technique. The blonde boy you saw was probably Naruto. I can't believe this. So, you can look at someone perform a technique and then perform it yourself without being taught how?" Tsunade asked. "Uh yeah. Something like that. I can't do it perfectly, I always have to be trained in order to perfect it but it doesn't take me long!" Zayla replied with a big smile, obviously loving how she has left the almighty Tsunade dumbfounded. "That's truly amazing. I don't see why someone would leave you when you have suck an extraordinary kekkei genkai." Tsunade said quietly as she stared at the girl in wonder. "Kekkei genkai? I've heard that before. What is it?" Zayla asked curiously. "It's a blood-line trait that you inherit from your family. The Leaf is home to a few kekkei genkai. The most prominent being two of the Three Great Dojutsu, the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan and the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. You're kekkei genkai is unheard of in these parts. The ability to copy these jutsu just by seeing it done once is amazing. It's almost like the Sharingan. Can you do any nature release techniques?" Tsunade asked. "Um…. I can make rocks and dirt and stuff move and change their shape,  
she said after giving it a bit of thought. "Really? Well, I want to test your abilities. I have a few people I want you to meet with and see if you can copy some of their nature release techniques. Is that okay?" asked Tsunade. "Um, sure." Zayla replied as she and Tsunade left the forest._

A/N: Oh my, looks like Zayla's got some skills, eh? The idea of telling about Zayla's past and stuff like that was completely unexpected. It just popped into my head. I will get back to her being upset about what her friends did and everything but I wanted you all to know how she began training with everyone. Do you remember what Sakura said about Zayla learning techniques from all of them a few chapters ago? Yep, she wasn't kidding. Zayla had been trained by all 15 of her friends. She's mastered at least one technique from each of them.


	8. Tsunade's Legend In The Making

A/N: Hellooooo! Welcome to yet another installment of Payback! Last chapter, Tsunade fights against Zayla, who has recently been abandoned in the Leaf village. Tsunade had seen the girl perform the Rasengan and began to wonder about the girl's abilities. After fighting with her, she came to the conclusion that Zayla has some type of kekkei genkai. She has a few thoughts on what it could be but she needs more to go on. She's going to put Zayla up against a lot of different people so she can try to analyze the type of power Zayla possesses. I should also add that there really won't be any humor for a while. In fact, there will be a bit of hurt/comfort in there. But my attempts at humor will return…eventually. I present to you…Chapter 8.

* * *

_**Flashback Cont. **_

_Over the next few days, Tsunade had Zayla to watch multiple people who used different nature releases to see if she could copy them. She did every single technique that was shown to her. Her versions were smaller, much like her versions of the Rasengan and Chidori, but she did them nonetheless. Tsunade was still convinced that she could just have the Sharingan but the Sharingan can't copy physical strength like Zayla had done during their match. She had sent Tsunade flying with just a small poke to her forehead which is exactly what Tsunade does with her forehead flick. Plus, Zayla's eyes don't change to the trademark red of the Sharingan, they stay light brown. Those two factors alone bump out the theory of having the Sharingan. Tsunade just couldn't put her finger on it. This can't be a kekkei genkai she's ever encountered before. _

_She decided to put Zayla up against the Konoha 12 and see if she could mimic all of their techniques. Tsunade watched intently throughout each battle but was especially watchful during the fights with Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata since the three each possessed a kekkei genkai. The fight with Sasuke went fairly well. He wasn't able to use his Sharingan to copy Zayla's techniques because she didn't use anything original. She used a combination of the Taijutsu fighting styles she had copied from the opponents she faced before him. "So she's not only able to copy their techniques but she's able to combine them and even tweak them to add her own personal touch. Incredible," Tsunade thought as she watched Sasuke and Zayla going at it. Sasuke had his Sharingan blazing in an attempt to anticipate Zayla's movements but she was doing the oddest thing. Mirroring his every move. It was like his eyes were useless because everything he did, she did at the exact moment he did it. It was blowing his mind. It's like she was counteracting his Sharingan. After seeing that the battle was going nowhere, Tsunade ended it._

_ She dismissed Zayla and went over to talk to Sasuke who was staring at Zayla suspiciously as she walked away. "Amazing isn't it?" Tsunade said, making Sasuke jump as he was brought out of his daze. "What? Oh yeah, um actually it was pretty weird. She mirrored my every move. My Sharingan was made obsolete by some….some….ignorant Chunin who just happened to get abandoned here!" he spat angrily. Tsunade was taken aback by his harsh tone. "Sasuke, don't criticize her. She didn't know she could do it. She has a kekkei genkai as well which is why I'm conducting this experiment. I originally thought that she might have the Sharingan due to her ability to copy techniques after only seeing then done once but I was wrong about that because she is also able to copy physical prowess which the Sharingan is unable to do," Tsunade explained. "I don't care. She made me feel useless. I will fight her again and the next time, I won't go easy on her. I'll kill her if I have to," Sasuke said in a low, deadly tone that was laced with a killing intent. He got up and walked away, leaving Tsunade very stunned and very worried. "I'm going to have to keep my eye on him. He's serious about this and Zayla has no clue he feels this way so killing her could be easy since she won't expect it," Tsunade thought as she watched the Uchiha stalk away from the clearing._

* * *

_The next day was the day of one of the battles she was anxious to see. Zayla would be going up against Hinata. "She won't be able to copy the Byakugan will she?" Tsunade thought as she let her mind wander through all the possibilities of Zayla's strange abilities. _

_Hinata and Zayla stood poised to attack but neither was making a move. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and was staring at Zayla. Zayla was just staring back at Hinata. The two seemed to be examining each other as if it could tell them how the fight was going to go. "I can sense that she has a massive amount of chakra but she doesn't look like she has any particularly special abilities. She's like Naruto. They both look quite ordinary but possess hidden strength. I wonder just how similar they are," Hinata thought as she watched Zayla. All of a sudden, Zayla lunged at her. Hinata rushed forward as well and used her Gentle Fist to deliver a devastating blow to Zayla's heart. POOF! "A substitution jutsu!" Hinata said inwardly as a log fell out of the puff of smoke before her. She whirled around as Zayla had attempted to rush up behind her and take her by surprise. "She must not know what the Byakugan is capable of. You can't sneak up behind a Hyuga," Tsunade said to herself as she watched from afar. The two fought for quite a while. Things were a bit boring and Tsunade was about to call off the match since it didn't seem that Zayla could copy the Byakugan's abilities until….something made her stop immediately. Hinata had used a substitution jutsu when Zayla had pushed her against a tree and was about to punch her in the face with a deadly fist that could rival Tsunade's own strength. Zayla ended up crushing the log that fell from the smoke. Hinata had reappeared on the branch of a tree that was a few yards behind Zayla. She had pulled out 3 senbon and launched them right at Zayla's back, Tsunade watched as the projectiles silently homed in on their target and just as they were about to sink into Zayla's back, the girl turned around and deflected them with a kunai that Hinata had dropped earlier.. Hinata gasped, Tsunade blinked and released the breath she had been holding and then her eyes widened in realization. _

_"Hinata threw those senbon from behind Zayla. They're needles so you can't hear them flying through the air so she couldn't have heard them coming. The only way she could've known they were coming and have time to turn around and deflect them is if she _saw_ them. She….must be able to see things behind her….but how? Can she truly copy the Byakugan? This is amazing. She can see directly behind herself." While Tsunade was blowing her own mind with these realizations, she hadn't notice the two girls walking up to her. "Lady Tsunade?" Hinata said quietly. "Yes? Oh right. That's enough for today. Thank you, Hinata. You've been a big help," Tsunade dismissed the girls and went home to contemplate her new discovery. Tomorrow would be the final match. Neji versus Zayla._

* * *

_The fight was unbelievable. Tsunade had been on the edge of her seat the whole time. Neji was excellent at attacking chakra points using 8 Trigrams 64 Palms. If Zayla could copy _that_ technique then there was no doubt that she could use Byakugan's abilities without actually possessing the Byakugan itself. The battle raged on. It was clear that Zayla was a match for Neji and vice versa. Both were looking pretty rough. Neji donned a small cut on his left arm while Zayla sported a horizontal cut right beneath her right eye. Their clothes were torn and dirty and their chakra was at about half of what it was when they began. Neji realized this and figured he would cut off her chakra all together. He got into the stance for 8 Trigrams 64 palms. Zayla stared at him wondering what he was doing. She stood there in a defensive position and awaited his next move. He raced towards her at a crazy speed and she braced herself._

_He hit her in the chest. __***2 palms***_

_He hit her in the stomach. __***4 palms***_

_He hit both her arms. __***8 palms***_

_He quickly moved behind her and hit several places on her back. __***16 palms***_

_He jumped back in front of her and attacked her legs making her drop to her knees, gasping for breath. __***32 palms***_

_He paused before attacking a crucial spot: her head. __***64 palms!***_

_As he struck her the last time her eyes were wide open and she fells backwards. He smirked and took a few steps back. POOF! His eyes widened. "A shadow clone?!" he exclaimed. The real Zayla poofed a few feet in front of him. The position she had taken made both him and Tsunade say "Holy shit!" at the exact time. She had the taken the 8 Trigram 64 Palm technique. Neji had no time to react before he was struck with the same attack he himself had just finished doing. Once Zayla had finished with him, he lay twitching on the ground. Zayla had only damaged his chakra points slightly so he could still use chakra but he couldn't move very well right now which is why he's twitching….on the ground…yeah. Tsunade healed him before she began talking to Zayla._

"_Zayla, I've told you this before but what you're able to do is simply amazing and I've never seen anyone who was able to copy the abilities of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. I'm sure that there is much more to your power but it has yet to be unlocked. We've only scratched the surface here. You would make an incredible kunoichi and with your kind personality, you would probably be interested in saving and protecting people. Am I right?" Tsunade asked the girl. "I would love to be able to save and protect people! I always have! I hate it when I see people in trouble and I'm not able to help. I've had a bad life from what I can remember. My parents had to leave me in order to keep some rogue ninja from killing me because of my powers. I don't really know about my powers because my parents said they could be dangerous so they didn't tell me much else. They left me at someone's house and then I never saw them again. I don't really remember any important details like what village I'm from or even who my parents left me with. Whoever it was, they must've been in danger because of my power too so they left me here. I don't want people to get hurt because of my abilities. I've been trained up to the level of Chunin but I don't remember being taught how to use any ninjutsu besides substitution jutsu. If what you're saying is true and that my abilities are truly great then I want to use them for a good cause," Zayla replied as tears formed in her eyes. "Whoever brought you here must've wanted the same thing for you because you can get extensive ninja training here if you were to become a shinobi. I'm sure we could help you to perfect your gift and then you would be able to use it to help protect our village as well as people from other villages who may need saving or protection," Tsunade offered. "Really? I could be a Leaf shinobi?" Zayla asked. "Yes of course. I'm the Hokage and I say that starting right now. You are a ninja of my village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Tsunade declared as she smiled at the girl. "Thank you so much, Lady Tsunade! You won't regret this!" Zayla hugged Tsunade and cried into her shoulder. Tsunade hugged the girl back and smiled at Neji who had been there the whole time taking everything in. He smiled and nodded to Tsunade who felt like she had just made a very good decision. What she didn't know was that she had just recruited a legend in the making._

_After the emotional moment was over, Neji cleared his throat. Zayla turned to face him, she had forgotten he was there. "Um…if you ever want to do this again…uh….Hinata knows where to find me. Your abilities truly are quite exceptional and really gave me a workout. I look forward to working with you in the future," he said with an awkward smile. "Haha thanks, Neji. You're pretty awesome too. I've never seen your techniques before. Your style of fighting is also very similar to Hinata's. You and her both have those beautiful eyes so I assume you're related," Zayla said. "Yes. She is my cousin. The style we fight with is called Gentle Fist. It's really helpful for destroying internal organs," he explained. "Nice! Maybe I'll try it out one day when we spar again," she said. "I'll be looking forward to it. You've met most of my friends but only in battle. We all need to hang out sometime. You seem nice," he said with a smile before shaking her hand and limping away. Hehe, Neji limping looks silly._

_Zayla turned back to Lady Tsunade who had been pretending not to listen to the exchange between the two teens. "Looks like you've made a friend already," she said. "Yeah I think so too. Do I have to fight anyone else?" Zayla inquired. "Nope. I have all the info I need. I'll be going home to do paper work to get you registered. Do you remember what ages you were when you became a Genin and a Chunin," Tsunade asked after she pulled a small notepad and pen from between her breasts. Zayla's eye twitched. "um….I was 10 when I made Genin and 15 when I made Chunin," she replied. "Ok and how old are you now?" Tsunade asked. "I turned 16 last December," she said. "16? That means you'll be 17 in only a few months. Wow, you really will fit in well here. All of the 16 and 17 years old shinobi here are very powerful for their age, just like you. The last thing I need from you is your surname," Tsunade said. "Surname? Well…..um…I can't really remember. I only know that my name is Zayla," she said while blushing embarrassedly. Tsunade noticed this. "It's fine that you don't remember. The people of the Hidden Sand village have no last names either. Maybe you're from there," Tsunade said hopefully. "No I don't think so. The place where I'm from was very tropical and not sandy at all. That much I do remember," Zayla said. "Ah I see. Well, you're a Leaf ninja now so it doesn't really matter where you're from. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Now go home and get some rest because I know you're tired from all of this fighting," Tsunade said. "Not at all! I could fight ten more fights and still feel pretty darn good!" Zayla exclaimed. "Oh my. You remind me of Naruto so much. Always ready to go," Tsunade chuckled. "Haha that guy is pretty hyper. Me and Neji's cousin talked yesterday after our fight and she asked me to meet up with her tomorrow. She's very nice," Zayla said quietly. "Yes she is very nice. You remind me of her as well. You're like Naruto when it comes to fighting but overall you act very similar to her. Well, I hope you have fun tomorrow. Goodnight," Tsunade waved at Zayla and left to do her paperwork even though it was almost 10:00 at night. Zayla just waved back and headed off to her new apartment that Tsunade had gotten for her._

* * *

A/N: Omg! Zayla's a Leaf ninja now! How awesome is that? She's even made a couple of friends already. Unfortunately she seems to have unknowingly made an enemy as well. Anyway, she's been invited to hang with the Konoha 12! We'll see how it goes in the next chapter of Payback! Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Completely Unexpected

A/N: Welcome back, lovely readers! Zayla meets up with the whole crew in this chapter but it doesn't go anything like how she expected it to. I have a couple of warnings for this chapter. There will be angst. There will be cussing. A LOT OF CUSSING. There will be a scene of physical abuse. My point is, this chapter is very explicit. I really hated having to write certain things in this chapter but it is for the sake of this plot I'm trying to keep afloat. I can't say happy things when I know what kinds of things this chapter contains. Sorry guys. Read on.

* * *

_**Flashback cont.**_

_The next day, Zayla met up with Hinata and they went to a restaurant where she was greeted by a group of 14 other people, not counting herself and Hinata. She was extremely shy so she blushed as she went over to group of familiar faces. She was greeted warmly by each person except one…Sasuke Uchiha. He sat back and glared at her and made her quite uncomfortable. No one seemed to notice him glaring except her. She was talking to Neji but then excused herself to go to the restroom and made a break for the door located to the side of the store. Sasuke got up and followed. _

_Zayla was walking away from the restaurant feeling very horrible about leaving but at least she didn't have to deal with that jerk staring at her like he wanted to hit her. All of a sudden she was pushed against a brick wall. She hit her forehead on the wall and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up to see who had pushed her. She wiped the blood from her face and was startled by a dark figure. She looked up to see…..Sasuke! He was still glaring but this time he had a smirk on his face as he stared at her down there shivering in fear. "Why did you do that? What did I do?" she questioned him in a small voice that she just barely made come out. "Did you like making me feel useless the other day?" he replied with a question. "What are you talking about? Lady Tsunade told me to fight you and that's all I did. I wasn't trying to make you feel useless," she explained. He made a motion as if to hit her, she flinched and he laughed her. "Scared? Heh, you should be. Nobody does that to an Uchiha and gets away with it," he spat. "Does what? I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled. "You made my Sharingan seem useless! I am a powerful Jonin and you are….nothing. I don't see how you could've done it but it won't happen again," he growled. His words hurt her. He said she was…..nothing. They hadn't even met, they were just told each other's names and were told to fight. That's all. How could he say she was nothing? Everyone else had fought her just the same as he had, yet he was the only one who seemed upset. "I fought everyone else just like I fought you. Why are you the only one acting like this?" she asked. He wrapped his right hand around her throat and pulled her up from the ground and held her against the wall while he brought his face right next to her ear. "Everyone else isn't an Uchiha. Everyone else isn't Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone else doesn't have the Sharingan. Everyone else wouldn't understand," he mocked her. "Please…..stop…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…..make you angry….with me…..just…please….stop….Sasuke," she choked out. He smacked her across the face and growled in her ear. "You don't get to say my name, you bitch!" Her eyes widened and she just tried to focus on staying alive. Tears began to pour from her eyes. Of course she could easily get him off of her but when she got angry…well….something happens and she didn't want to hurt him or even worse….kill him. "Why are you crying? You were so tough when we fought! Don't cry now!" he yelled at her. He looked at her and enjoyed the look of fear on her face. Her hands hung limply at her sides but all of a sudden she raised her raised her right fist and punched him square in the face. He released her throat and stumbled back. Most people would've hit the floor instantly but he was tough so he merely rubbed his nose to get rid of the sensation. Zayla had dropped back to the ground and was gasping for breath. "I'm sorry….I didn't want to…do that but…you were…hurting me," she panted. "Yeah that's the point! You're not sorry! You wanted to hit me! Well it won't happen again!" he yelled before rushing up to her. He grabbed her by her hair and began kicking her in the stomach. He pulled her up and punched her in the face multiple times. He grabbed her arm and jerked it violently. She screamed as it broke with a sickening crack and then hung at an unnatural angle at her side. He just continued beating her and even began cackling evilly as he did so._

* * *

_Gaara and his siblings had just arrived in the Hidden Leaf village only moments ago. They were starved and decided to go get a bite to eat. They headed to a restaurant that Kankuro had recommended. Apparently Kiba had told him they had good cheeseburgers so he decided to check it out. Just as they had entered the restaurant, they saw a group of their friends sitting around a huge table eating and talking happily. They were about to head over there when they heard a scream from outside. "Did you hear that?" Gaara asked his siblings. "Hell yeah. Let's check it out. It sounded like it came from behind the restaurant," Kankuro said as he and Gaara headed out the door. Temari had already made her way over to their friends table._

_Gaara and Kankuro stopped dead in their tracks when they were greeted with a gruesome sight. Sasuke Uchiha was beating the shit out of a girl that they didn't recognize. "Kankuro, go get everybody out here NOW! This fucker had lost his mind!" Gaara shouted as he popped the cork out of his gourd and advanced towards the Uchiha and the poor girl. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing Sasuke? Have you gone crazy?" He asked as he sent sand towards Sasuke. "You just stay the hell out of it, Sand boy. This is between me and the bitch," Sasuke said as he held Zayla out towards Gaara by her hair. When he did, Gaara noticed 4 things. 1: She was amazingly still conscious, 2: Her left arm was broken, 3: Sasuke had probably only been at it for about 10 minutes because the girl would've died of blood loss if he had been beating her any longer, and 4: The girl must've hit Sasuke in the face because his nose was slightly bruised and bleeding. He wrapped his sand around Sasuke's wrist and held it there to prevent him from hitting her again. _

_Kankuro ran in the restaurant yelling at their friends. "Hey you guys need to get out here now! Sasuke's is beating the hell out of a girl behind the restaurant! Gaara's trying to stop him but we need you guys too! Let's go now!" Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing but only the group got up and left out because they told everyone that they were shinobi and had the situation under control even though the situation was one they would never have expected._

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh, this was….so hard for me to write. I can't help but explain to you guys that I really do like Sasuke. I love the Naruto anime and when he left the village I cried along with Sakura. Not because I'm obsessed with him or anything but because his life has been so horrible. He was actually beginning to seem like he liked being in his team but people just kept saying things that pushed him closer and closer to the edge and he ended up seeing power in the wrong way. So when he left, the whole Naruto experience changed for me. I can never bring myself to hate Sasuke. I do hate the terrible things he has done though. I mostly hate how his life was even if Itachi did what he did for a noble reason. Sasuke's story is among one of the ones that makes me cry so hard. I know you all probably don't care whether I like him or not but this is just something I felt like I needed to do because….Sasuke was merciless in this chapter and I just can't shake this guilty feeling of portraying him as such a horrible person. Thank goodness for Gaara and his damned duties or else he wouldn't have been in the Leaf on this fateful day. This is a bit of a cliffhanger so stay tuned to see what happens next.


	10. What The Fuck, Sasuke?

A/N: I don't really feel like saying much about this chapter. Uh….let's see….more cussing…..that's probably the main thing. This chapter is nothing like last chapter thank goodness. A short author's note, pretty neat isn't it? Just read the story….

* * *

_**Flashback Cont.**_

_They burst out the door and got to the back of the store. "Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you? Let her go you sick bastard!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards his best friend and tried to get him off of Zayla without hurting her further but Sasuke had a firm grip on her hair and wasn't letting go. Gaara was holding Sasuke's other hand with sand. He didn't want to break Sasuke's wrist but if he had to he would. "Zayla! Nooo!" Hinata screamed when she saw the state that Zayla was in. Zayla looked up when her name was called and then saw Hinata. "Hinata, it's *cough* fine. Please don't *cough* cry," Zayla said weakly. "Uchiha you let her go right now or I will kill you, you stupid motherfucker!" Neji yelled. He was serious about killing Sasuke. He was about to go do it but was held back by Kiba, Choji, Kankuro, Lee, Shino, and Kankuro. Even their strength combined was almost not enough but they managed to keep him restrained._

"_INO DO IT!" Shikamaru bellowed. "Right Okay!" She stopped comforting Hinata and put her hand together to form an "O" and aimed towards Sasuke. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Her body fell limp but was caught by Temari. "I'm in. You can let go, Gaara," Ino said through Sasuke. Gaara nodded and released his sand. Naruto took his hands from around Sasuke's neck, he had been choking him to try and get him to weaken his grip. Ino slowly released Sasuke's hand from Zayla's hair and caught her before she fell. "Someone get her so I can get out of this asshole's body," she said. "Give her to me. She needed to be taken to the hospital ASAP," Naruto said as he gently picked to girl up from Sasuke's arms. Ino released her jutsu and Sasuke stood up only to be grabbed by a giant sand hand._

_Gaara walked over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. "You might want to stay here. Neji over there is ready to rip your fucking throat out. As much I want to let him do it, as Kazekage I must have respect and not give in to my carnal urges, unlike others." He stood back and stared at the Uchiha who glared back. He then turned back to the group of boys who were working to keep an infuriated Neji from getting to Sasuke. He looked over at the girls that were comforting Hinata who had collapsed after seeing the horrible sight. He shook his head and then released Sasuke who was oddly obedient and stayed in place. "Naruto, I'll see that this girl is taken to the hospital and that Lady Tsunade is alerted immediately. You take care of this," Gaara jerked his head in Sasuke's direction. He then formed a floating bed of sand that Naruto placed Zayla on. "Right, just hurry up and get her to the hospital," Naruto said. Gaara left running with the sand bed floating with him. Naruto whirled around and socked Sasuke in the face. "You wanna tell us why the fuck you were beating on Zayla? Huh?" He hit Sasuke again. Sasuke dodged the next flew blows and then he and Naruto held each other's fist before the other could strike again. They were just standing there, they're strengths matched. Sasuke smirked at Naruto while still pushing back against his fist. "I let her know how it feels when you make my Sharingan seem obsolete. Why do you care about that dumb bitch anyway? You just met her. We've been best friends for years," he said. "You are making me seriously regret that last sentence. First of all, she's not a dumb bitch. She's actually very smart and certainly not a bitch. If you had had a decent conversation with her, you would know that. Second, I care because she's new and hasn't done anything wrong. The rest of us were on our way to becoming good friends with her. Hell, she's already friends with Neji and Hinata and they just met a few days ago. I don't know what the hell your problem is but you're gonna have to pay for this. Whether it comes from me beating the shit out of you or some other means of punishment, you will pay," Naruto said through clenched teeth. "Ha yeah right. She got what was coming to her," Sasuke chuckled. "Oh you smug son of a bitch! You think this a fucking joke! You thinks it funny! You almost killed her! Tsunade told us all to fight against her! I don't know what the fuck makes you think you're so special but you can't go around randomly beating people to a pulp because you got YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS HURT! THAT'S ALL THIS IS! YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN EGO!" _

_Naruto suddenly got a huge chakra surge and pulled away from Sasuke's hand and then went push Sasuke away from him, making him slam into the brick wall of the store. Sasuke fell to the ground and tried to stand but fell back down and rubbed the back of his head. "You know she could've fought back against you, Sasuke," Naruto murmured. "What did you say?" Sasuke questioned. "I said, she could have fought back against your sorry ass! Before she and I fought a few days ago, Tsunade told me how Zayla could do both the Rasengan and the Chidori just by seeing it done by someone else. She could've used any of our jutsu and easily have taken you down. Zayla is just like Hinata. Sometimes even in battle. She is shy and very kind. She took your beating because she didn't want to hurt you or kill you. I don't see why but I know for a fact that she could've fought back but didn't. I think you know that too. Did that run through your mind while you were pounding her face?" Naruto asked in a low, serious tone. "Maybe it did maybe it didn't." Sasuke retorted. "You're really getting on my fucking nerves. My point is, she spared you even when you didn't do the same for her. I see your nose was bleeding before I hit you. I bet she hit you to try and get you off of her. It didn't look too bad so I'm guessing she didn't hit very hard. You got out with a bloody nose and she came out with a fucking broken arm and gashes everywhere. I know there's probably other things broke but we just couldn't see it. I just really can't believe you right now. We're gonna go see about her and you better pray that we can get Neji calmed down because he has an empty look in his eyes that I've only ever seen once. That was during his match with Hinata during the Chunin exams when he was going to kill her. The only thing is, that look is much more intense now. I'm pretty sure he could kill you in 10 seconds and not think twice about it. My suggestion would be to stay here until we're gone and then stay the fuck away from us until we can get this sorted out. If we need to get in touch with you, we'll contact you, don't come to us.," Naruto gave Sasuke a last disappointed look before heading away to help get Neji away from Sasuke. _

_Sasuke just smirked and sat there on the ground waiting for them to get far enough away for him to leave. Neji could be heard yelling in the distance. "I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU, UCHIHA! YOU BETTER NOT LET ME CATCH YOU ALONE BECAUSE IN THAT MOMENT YOU WILL CEASE TO EXIST, YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU AND YOU'VE HURT HER JUST TO PLEASE YOUR SELFISH NEEDS! I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AAAAAHHH!" _

_You could also hear Kiba yelling at Choji who was eating chips and helping to restrain Neji at the same time. "CHOJI HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL EATING THOSE GODDAMN BUTT FUCKING CHIPS WHILE WE'RE TRYING TO HOLD NEJI DOWN! WHAT THE HELL, MAN! THAT'S THE WRONG KIND OF MULTITASKING!" _

_For some reason Kakashi could be heard yelling as well. Apparently Jiraiya had written a new book and it was released today. "HOLY SHIT! THERE'S A NEW BOOK IN THE MAKE-OUT SAGA! THIS MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY!"_

* * *

A/N: Heh, I tried for a bit of humor there but uh….yeah it's pretty lame. Anywho, YAY! Gaara saved Zayla! I know he wasn't the only to actually save her but if he hadn't of turned up when he did, Zayla's screams most like wouldn't have been heard. Zayla was just barely saved, Sasuke is being horrible, Neji is fucking pissed, Hinata fainted, Naruto is being Naruto (thank goodness), and everyone else is caught in the middle. The good news is, Zayla survived. She was badly beaten by Sasuke, one of the strongest shinobi in the Five Great Nations, but she has somehow survived. She is definitely tougher than she lets on. Anyway, the worst is over. Let's keep this thing moving! Next chapter coming soon!


	11. The Truth

A/N: Well well well, here we are again. Another chapter delivered to you by none other than the fearless kunoichi Zayla! Aha! Things are looking slightly better in this chapter. It's like I said before, the worst is over. No warnings for this chapter. I can't think of much to say so that means…..story time! No no, that just sounds wrong. Story time is for little kids. I'm 16 so story time has been retired long ago. I'll shush now. *dodges rotten fruit and veggies being thrown at her as she tries to keep typing* ON TO THE STORY! AAAAH! *grabs laptop and hauls ass*

* * *

_**Flashback Cont.**_

_A few days later, Zayla was released from the hospital. She had suffered from a severe concussion, a broken arm, 2 broken ribs, 3 fractures ribs, a fractured ankle, lots of cuts and about 75% of her body was covered in deep purple bruises. She left the hospital with a cast on her left arm, a bandage around her head, as well as many other places, and she had a single crutch to help her walk. _

_After being patched up by Tsunade, she was put on heavy sedatives to help with pain for the next few days. When she woke up, she was greeted by all of her new friends. She became acquainted with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro as well. Naruto told her how she had been discovered by Gaara and she immediately bonded with the young Kazekage. He became oddly protective over her and regarded her as sort of a little sister even though he was only a few months older than she was. She was also told about how Neji had reacted. They formed a bond as well but it was more like best friends. Everyone thought that Neji's reaction had been odd but Zayla knew exactly why he had acted that way. It was because he had been there when she had told Tsunade her story. He had felt very bad for her and really did admire her skills so he had immediately felt like he needed to befriend her so she wouldn't feel alone in a new village. Hinata had felt similarly so the three had started hanging out. It would seem that the two showed her compassion simply out of pity but that wasn't the case, they both really liked her and had a few things in common with her. When everyone else would leave the hospital, Neji and Hinata were there for Zayla, sometimes even spending the night. For the first few nights, a couple of the others had stayed to make sure Neji didn't go do anything stupid._

_Walking away from the hospital, Zayla had a smile on her face. Yes she had nearly been sent to an early grave but she was saved by someone who at the time was a stranger. She had made many new friends even though she had only arrived in this village about three weeks ago. It made her very happy that she wouldn't have to feel alone or unwelcome here._

_She was headed for her apartment when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and almost fell over when she saw who was there._

_It was Sasuke. _

_She began trying to run away but she could only move so fast while using a crutch to support her fractured ankle. He was calling out to her but she stopped listening and tried to get away. When she looked at him, all she could see was him smirking at her and then slamming her up against the side of the restaurant. That was the worst day of her life and she still didn't know why it had happened. She had only fought him because the Hokage had told her to. If she would've known he we was going to act like that then she would not have agreed to fight with him. He kept saying that she made him feel useless, made his Sharingan useless. She didn't know what he had meant. All she knew was that during their fight, she was just somehow able to mirror his every move. She didn't mean to make him upset. The whole purpose of the fight was to test the aptitude of her abilities. She really didn't see what his problem was. They had been evenly matched. There was no winner or loser. _

_He kept walking towards her. His face was expressionless so she didn't know if he was trying to hurt her again so she just went with her instinct and tried to get the hell away from him. She began yelling for help and it must've been her lucky day. She was passing by the Yamanaka flower shop and Ino just happened to be helping out today. Zayla wasn't aware of the flower shop belonging to Ino's family so she just kept yelling for someone to help her, not knowing that a friend was just a few yards away. _

_Ino was sitting at the front counter bored out of her mind when all of a sudden. _

"_HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"_

"_What's going on?" She looked out the front window and saw Zayla hobbling along on her crutch trying to get away from someone. Upon further investigation, she saw that Sasuke was walking slowly towards Zayla. She couldn't tell what he was saying but that didn't matter. She burst out the door and ran towards Zayla. "Zayla! It's me Ino! Come into my shop over here!" she went over to Zayla and helped her into the shop and immediately went back out to see what Sasuke was up to. _

"_What the hell were you trying to do, asshole? Can't you see she's scared of you?!" she yelled._

"_I was trying t—" _

"_NO! You've done enough! It's only been a week and you're trying to come back for more? Any feelings I had for you before have been extinguished after that incident. I don't care about you anymore which is why I won't think twice about dropping you right out here in the middle of the street. I swear I will kick your ass or die trying right here and now before I let you hurt her again!"_

"_Ino please I was just t—"_

"_You are so fucking lucky that my team isn't here because we would totally take you down. If I were you I would get the fuck out of here before one of the others happens to come by."_

"_I don't think so. I'll stay here as long as I want."_

"_Ok then. You stay right there while I go call Shikamaru and Choji. Then I'll call Sakura and she'll bring Naruto. The five of us will give you something to help you move your arrogant ass."_

"_Ugh, I don't have time for this." Sasuke turned on his heel and went back the way he came. Ino just stared at him until he had disappeared around a corner before she went in the shop to see about Zayla. When she got there Zayla had her face buried in her hands and was visibly crying quietly. "Zayla, it's ok. Shhhh, don't cry. I made him leave. You're safe here," Ino said comfortingly as she rubbed small circles in the crying girl's back. "Thank you, Ino. I don't what he was trying to do. Just seeing him gave me flashbacks about that day," Zayla said quietly after she stopped crying. "I understand. Just let me call my teammates and I'll get them to take you home safely. I can't leave the shop unfortunately," Ino said before she went in the back to call the guys._

_A few minutes later, they came in the shop. "Hey there, Zayla. We're here to take you home," Shikamaru said gently as Choji went over to help her up. "Thank you both very much. I'm sorry to be such a burden," she said. "Oh not at all. With that bastard walking around town, we're not gonna let him take advantage of you while you incapacitated," Choji replied with a smile. "Alright, Choji. You help her along and I'll keep an eye out from behind you guys just in case he shows up again. Let's head out," Shikamaru instructed. _

_Once they had gotten her settled down at home, Zayla called Hinata to come over. Choji and Shikamaru stayed until Hinata arrived and left telling Zayla to just call them if she needed to leave the house or anything and they would be over to help her out. She thanked them and hugged them both. _

_She and Hinata talked for a while. Zayla told Hinata about how Sasuke had approached her. Hinata told her about how Naruto and Tsunade had talked with Sasuke in Tsunade's office for about 2 and half hours the very same day he hurt her. He had kept talking about Zayla making him feel useless and made his Sharingan obsolete. Naruto was getting sick of hearing the same old shit and he and Sasuke ended up trying to beat each other in the middle of Tsunade's office. Tsunade had to give them both a firm smack to their faces to get them to sit the hell down._

_Tsunade had explained everything to Sasuke. She told him how Zayla had been left in their village and how she had an extraordinary talent which was the purpose of them fighting. She told him how Zayla been brought here because her power was dangerous to whatever village she had come from and that she had been merely trying to see exactly what type of things Zayla could do by putting her up against many different ninja who all used diverse techniques. She then explained to him how Zayla's abilities were the cause of his Sharingan not helping him, not Zayla herself doing something to make him almost powerless against her. Naruto had also reminded him that Zayla could've kicked his ass but chose not to because she didn't want to hurt him. Tsunade confirmed this much to Sasuke's shock. She waited until she had told him all of that to let him know that Zayla had become a Leaf kunoichi and that he had attacked a comrade. _

_After gaining all of this knowledge, Sasuke had felt extremely disgusted with himself. and very confused "She chose not to fight back? She didn't want to hurt me? Even though I nearly killed her?" he asked himself a million questions. He asked Tsunade if he could be dismissed and immediately left to go home and almost go insane. He could never take back what he had done. He was everything they had called him. Asshole, bastard, stupid motherfucker, all of it. He was all that and more. He was arrogant, selfish, and downright ignorant. He had simply attacked her on a whim. He convinced himself that Zayla had purposely been trying to make him feel powerless when in actuality, she had no more control over it than he did. It came naturally to her. He would spend the rest of his life apologizing to her and trying to make things right even though he knew couldn't. "Maybe they should've just let Neji kill me. I deserve it. Death sounds a lot better than living with the fact that I did that to her and I'll never be able to fix it. I think I'll go talk to Neji." Sasuke thought._

* * *

A/N: Yes! Sasuke learned the truth! I'm so glad that Tsunade and Naruto were able to get the message through to him that Zayla didn't mean any real harm. Oh man, has Sasuke really hit rock bottom? _THE_ Sasuke Uchiha considering death? Wow. Uh, well he feels pretty shitty now since he learned the truth. His guilt and disgust is steadily growing and now he's going to seek out Neji. Yes, the very same Neji who promised to end Sasuke's very existence the first chance he had. Looks like that chance may walk right to him. Will Sasuke really go to Neji? If so, will Neji take this chance to avenge Zayla? Find out next time.


	12. At The End of His Rope

A/N: Well, has Sasuke truly sunk to his lowest level? His conscious is too heavy for him to handle. He needs to be released from these feelings flooding his soul. Another chapter that was hard for me write. I've made my favorite character (Neji) into a bloodthirsty maniac and Sasuke is considering giving himself as a willing sacrifice. A warning for this chapter: a bit of cussing (most chapters have that though) and another scene of physical abuse. So sorry. Continue reading to see if Sasuke will be relieved of his guilty conscious.

Haven't put a disclaimer since chapter 1 but I figured i'll do it here soooo...

DISCLAIMER: You guys know good and goddamn well I do not own this series.

Alright, enough of technicalities, read my story please and thank you. ;D

* * *

_**Flashback Cont.**_

_He left his home to go find Neji. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. After everything had happened, everyone had probably gone to the hospital. He couldn't go into the hospital. They wouldn't give him a chance to speak at all. Hell, they'd probably sense his distinct chakra as soon as he walked in the front doors of the hospital. He could always mask his chakra but they would never allow him to go to her room. He was sure that his name had been mentioned as the number one person NOT to let in to see Zayla. He would have to wait until someone left so he could try and talk to them. He went to the hospital but didn't go in. He stood beside a building that stood across the street from of it. He waited for about four hours until finally someone he recognized came out of the hospital. It was Sakura. He figured it would be easy to get her to talk to him. He walked over to her. "Sakura!" he called out to her. She looked at him and stopped walking. He walked up to her and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked dumbly. "Are you serious? How could you be so….heartless? I know you had a bad life but…..that was just….I don't even know," she said quietly, staring at the ground. "Sakura, I've been out here for four hours waiting on one of you to come out. Is Neji here? I need to speak to him," he said, basically ignoring what Sakura had said. "Yes he is here. We barely got him calmed down. He really wants to kill you. If I were you, I wouldn't go looking for him," she replied. "That's why I need to see him. I talked to Tsunade and she told me everything about Zayla. Sakura, I can never make up for what I did so I've come to let Neji do what he wants. I'm here to let him kill me. I deserve it," Sasuke informed. Sakura had a shocked look on her face. "S-sasuke? You can't. Please don't do this. I don't love you like I used to but of course you already knew that. I still care a lot about you. Naruto does too. You're our teammate. Yes, what you did was incredibly wrong and possibly unforgivable but you cannot go to Neji. We can't lose you again," Sakura pleaded with him. "I've made up my mind. This is what I want to do. I care for you and Naruto very much as well. You've always been there for me and even chased me down and almost died for me when I left to seek power with Orochimaru. I thank you both for that but I just…..I can't go on living with this horrible feeling inside of me," Sasuke said with finality as one tear rolled down his pale cheek. Sakura noticed this and knew that he was absolutely serious about this. She, wide-eyed, slowly backed away from him and then ran into the hospital, crying as well._

_She returned about 15 minutes later with Neji behind her. She had explained to him what Sasuke had told her he came for. At first Neji had gotten enraged but after Sakura talked him down, he was still angry but no longer acting a fool. Sasuke was still standing there. Neji stopped a few feet away from him and glared at him. "This better not be a joke, Uchiha," he stated. "It's not. I'm very serious. I assume Sakura told you about our conversation. I would like to apologize to Zayla but I won't be alive when she wakes up. Neji, I've come to let you kill me. Please, just get it over with. The way I feel inside is making me sick and I can't bear to live with this burden any longer," Sasuke said quietly but firmly._

_Sasuke spread his arms wide and closed his eyes, a sign that he was fully willing to take what Neji gave him. Neji stared at him for a moment before he lunged at him with such ferocity that Sakura stumbled backward in surprise. He delivered a chakra filled blow to Sasuke's chest. He didn't hit his heart because he wanted to drag this out for a while. Sasuke fell back a few steps and doubled over as he coughed up blood but he did not run away or fight back. He simply regained his composure and stood yet again, waiting for Neji to strike again. Neji attacked him fiercely and used 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation to send Sasuke flying about 40 feet away. Sasuke land at an odd angle and ended up breaking his left arm, the same arm that he had broken on Zayla. Another tear escaped his beautiful onyx eyes as he once again rose from the ground, his arm hanging exactly as Zayla's had. Neji sped after him and kicked him in his stomach. He grabbed Sasuke by his hair as Sasuke had done with Zayla and proceeded to pound his face before dropping him and grabbing him by his ankles. He spun around then launched Sasuke towards a tree. Sasuke collided with the tree and fell to the ground with a loud thud. This time he lay still, not getting back up for a third time. Neji began advancing toward him slowly with a sick grin on his face._

_Sakura who had been watching, went back into the hospital after Neji had begun pounding Sasuke's face yet again. She couldn't bear to watch it happen. It was Sasuke for Pete's sake. She wasn't in love with him anymore. That was long gone. She felt stupid just thinking of the days she obsessed over him. She was glad for it though because her love for him and her willingness to find him is what fueled her to take up training with Tsunade. Her childhood crush had led to her becoming a very strong and talented kunoichi. He was still her teammate and she did still care about him which is why she could not bear to see him being killed. He had asked for it. she just couldn't believe how Neji had been so quick to take him up on it. She thought that since Neji was a man to see reason, he would see that Sasuke deeply regretted his actions and wished to make up for it but had chosen the easy way out instead of facing the situation, but Neji hadn't seen any reason. He had only seen what he wanted to see which was an opening to get rid of Sasuke. She wiped away her tears went up to Zayla's room and told everyone what was happening outside. Some of them rushed outside to stop Neji even though Sakura had said that Sasuke come looking for Neji. Others shrugged it off and decided to stay with Zayla._

_When they got outside, they saw Neji stomping on Sasuke's chest while Sasuke kept trying to stand back up, not to fight back but so he could be knocked right back down. He wanted to feel every bit of Neji's rage and anguish because to Sasuke, this was his deliverance. This is how he would pay for what he had done. Everyone that had come out to see what was happening and froze in horror as Neji continued to endlessly release his fury on Sasuke who wasn't even attempting to defend himself. Lee called out to Neji, "Neji! Please stop this! Killing him is not worth it! Even if you do kill him, Zayla will still be hurt so you will have accomplished nothing! Just stop now!" _

_Neji was about to hit Sasuke with the final blow. It was a blow that would explode Sasuke's heart, killing him instantly, but he stopped his an inch away from Sasuke's chest. "Lee's right. By killing him, I would just be helping him out. Helping him escape from his feelings. As much as I want to feel the life seep out of this bastard's body, it really isn't worth it. Now, he too is on the edge of death just as Zayla was," Neji thought. "You are not worth killing, just as Lee has said. Now you know what Zayla felt like. Actually no you don't. She had no clue why you were beating her. It was all unexpected. You came asking for it so of course you know exactly what the fuck is going on. If I ever see you near her or if I even hear that you came in contact with her, I won't have mercy next time. It looks like you'll just have to live with those 'feelings' you said you have. I always knew that your arrogance would get you in trouble one day, fucking idiot," Neji spat as he got up and walked away from Sasuke who had somehow managed to stay conscious. _

_He simply lay there staring up at the starry night sky as tears poured from his dark eyes. If he was going to stay alive, he would have to apologize to her. If he couldn't at least do that much, he would certainly lose his mind. After this he blacked out but before he did, he heard footsteps coming toward him. It sounded like someone was running. He paid it no mind and allowed himself to be swallowed up by the blackness._

_When he awoke, he was in a hospital bed. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain from his chest and abdomen made him lay back. He looked down and noticed that his left arm was in a cast. He felt bandages on his face and right arm. He could still move both his legs meaning they didn't get broken. He heard a door open and in walked Tsunade. He avoided her gaze and looked out of the window. "I see you're awake. You've been in a coma for the past 3 days," she informed him. "3 days? Are you serious? How is Zayla? She didn't…is she still—," he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. "No, she's still alive. She was sedated for the past 2 days but we took her off of the sedatives earlier this morning," Tsunade told him. Sasuke released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. If he had killed her then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. "Now just what the hell made you go to Neji? Apparently if it hadn't been for Lee, you would've gotten what you were asking for," Tsunade said as she stared intensely at the pitiful young man.. "Yeah I guess. I just can't stop feeling so disgusted and disappointed with myself. How am I supposed to apologize to her?" Sasuke looked at Tsunade expectantly. "I'm not sure. I heard that Neji threatened you last night. I'll have to speak with him about that. You definitely need to apologize at some point and time. It's not going to be an easy feat. You should just wait awhile and then try talking to her. Just make sure she's around some of the others so she doesn't think you're trying to attack her again." Sasuke winced at those last words. "I've become a monster," he thought."You seem to have acquired some type of regenerative properties while with Orochimaru so I assume you should be completely healed by tomorrow morning. For now get some rest and try to eat something. I'll be in to check on you later," Tsunade said before leaving the room. Sasuke thanked her and continued staring out the window as he thought about everything that had occurred. "How am I going to do this?" he wondered._

* * *

A/N: Looks like Sasuke didn't quite get what he needed. Rock Lee basically saved his life if you think about it. If he hadn't been the voice of reason in Neji's ear, Sasuke would've been down for the count. He's thinking of apologizing to Zayla so that's a good sign. The only other way to help himself get rid of these retched feelings is to at least try and make it up to Zayla. The only thing bugging him is exactly how he will be doing that. He's been given a second chance at life so he's not gonna throw it away. NO MORE ANGST! NO MORE HURTING! It's about to be comfort all the way! Hell yeah buddy! Sorry, it just feels good to be out of all of those horrid feelings. I know I chose to write it but it was for that goddamned plot development. Remember all this about Sasuke is coming from Hinata. She is telling Zayla all about what Sasuke has been doing these past few days. She heard about it all from various sources which is how she knows. Hehehe thanks for reading! See you next chapter! :D


	13. He Was Trying To Apologize?

A/N: Well, I don't really know what to say other than expect some serious feels in this chapter, buddy! Let's get to it! Chapter 13 comin' at ya!

* * *

_**Flashback cont.**_

_After hearing all of that from Hinata, Zayla was shocked. "You mean he was going to…apologize?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes I believe so. You had a right to be scared though. He was supposed to wait until you were with someone before he approached you. If you want, we can go find him," Hinata offered. _

_Zayla thought about it for a moment. She had heard about what Sasuke's brother had done to their clan and how it had ruined Sasuke's life. She had been told everything about everyone she had fought. They had all been told about her too. Well, except for Sasuke. He hadn't wanted to hear someone else's sad story. He just wanted to fight a new opponent. Zayla had felt so bad for Sasuke which is why she hadn't fought back against him that night at the restaurant. She knew he was suffering on the inside and she had been a convenient outlet for him to release his frustrations. She had been put against him and her abilities had overwhelmed him. She didn't know she could do it because she had never encountered anyone with the Sharingan before. She knew that he only felt this way because his brother had made him feel weak in the past. He didn't like feeling weak especially not against a girl. He wasn't actually mad with _her_ but just at the fact that she'd made him feel weak. She refused to hurt him because she really could've killed him but her heart ached for him so she just couldn't bring herself to hurt him anymore. He had been suffering since he was just a child and she had come here only a few days ago and had occupied everyone with her sob story. Yes it was sad that her parents had to leave her but it was only so she wouldn't be killed. Sasuke's parents had been murdered even if it was to save him and the village, it was still terrible. She would willingly accept his apology and hopefully everyone could get over this whole mess. She would explain her feelings on the situation to everyone so that they wouldn't hurt Sasuke over all this in the future. _

"_Yes, let's go find him," Zayla said with a small smile. She and Hinata left to go look for him. They wandered around the village until they got to the Uchiha Manor. They walked up the door and hoped he was home. After knocking on the door, footsteps could be heard from inside. The door opened to reveal a very miserable looking Sasuke. His eyes went wide when he saw who was at his door. "Umm, Zayla wanted to hear what you have to say," Hinata spoke up. "Uh….right. Please come in," He managed to say as he stepped aside and let the girls in. Hinata helped Zayla get situated on a comfy chair. Sasuke closed his front door and went over to the living room. He sat in the chair furthest away from the girls so Zayla wouldn't be too afraid. They all looked at each other before Sasuke cleared his throat and began to speak softly to Zayla. "Look uh…I just wanted to say that…..uh…I am so sorry. I know my words can never make up for what I've done to you. I asked Neji to kill me because I felt so disgusted with myself. I allowed my ego to get the better of me and I took it out on you and from the bottom of my heart, Zayla, I do truly apologize for what I did. If you don't forgive me, then I'll understand. I just…." He couldn't find any more words to express how deeply sorry he was for what he had done. "Sasuke….I do forgive you," She said simply. "Wait…what? You do? But why?" he asked confused. Zayla explained why and in the end Sasuke could do nothing but stare at her. He couldn't believe she had so easily forgiven him. She had Hinata to help her out of her chair. "Sasuke, I never meant to disrespect you or your Sharingan. I was only doing as Lady Hokage asked me to. I think we could be very good friends if you'd give me a chance," she said as she limped over to him. "If I give you a chance? I think I'm the one who needs the chance. I'd love to be your friend if you'll have me," he said with a smile. She opened her arms to him and he stood slowly and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata smiled at the beautiful sight of a newly formed friendship. Sasuke was whispering "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," into Zayla's ear the whole time. She just smiled and rubbed his back gently and when they finally separated, Hinata and Zayla bid Sasuke farewell and went to go tell everyone what had happened. Sasuke had never felt so happy and relieved in his life. The feeling of disgust that had been heavy on his conscious had eased up almost completely. He would never hurt Zayla again, he just hoped he could get everyone else to understand that._

_Hinata helped Zayla home and then left to go get everyone else so that they could come hear Zayla's news. About 2 hours later, a group of stunned shinobi sat around in Zayla's apartment. Zayla and Hinata giggled with each other while everyone stared at them with are-you-serious faces. _

"_You took her over there? To _his _house? He didn't touch her did he?!" Neji yelled at Hinata. "Actually Neji, I chose to go over there. Hinata explained to me what happened with Sasuke after the incident. She told me how he had asked to be killed and how _you _were going to comply," Zayla said to Neji as she gave him a scolding look for yelling at Hinata. She told everybody how she felt about Sasuke and the reasons why she understood his anger and why he carries himself the way he does and why she didn't fight him back that night. She told them all how she had went over to his house and he had asked for her forgiveness. When she got to the part about forgiving him quite easily, Neji scoffed and rolled his eyes. She then explained to them how she had offered him her friendship and how he had accepted it. She left out the part about the hug so that Neji wouldn't be more pissed off but everyone had gotten the point. They all agreed to forgive him simply because she had already forgiven him, well…all except Neji. He was the one who had heard her tell her story, everybody else had heard it from Tsunade so it wasn't the same. The way Zayla had broken down in tears while telling it, it made his heart go out to her. This is why he felt so strongly about the whole situation. _

"_I'm going to call Sasuke to come over. I'm sure he wants to apologize to all of you as well," Zayla announced. "You're going to do what? Call that fucker over here?" Neji snapped. "Neji you need to give him a chance. He ju-," she was cut off by Neji. "NO! He almost killed you! His chance was gone the moment he laid his hands on you behind that damned restaurant!" he shouted. "Neji please just calm down. If he was going to let you kill him, then he obviously feels bad about what he did. I've already accepted his apology. We are friends now. That's the end of it. If you dwell on the past then you're only going to bring yourself down. I don't want that for you," Zayla reasoned. Neji wasn't having it though. "Do what you want. I'm leaving. I'll be by to check on you in a few hours," he mumbled as he got up to leave. "Neji wait! I –," SLAM! Neji walked out and slammed the door. Zayla's eyes watered up but she quickly rubbed them and then picked up her phone to call Sasuke. He was there within 10 minutes._

_As he entered her apartment, all eyes fell on him. He ignored it and walked over to Zayla giving her a quick hug before he stood next to where she was sitting on her couch. "Uh… I know most of you are beyond pissed at me and I can understand that. I tried to apologize to Zayla this morning but I was stupid and ended up scaring her. I just wanted to apologize to everyone. I know that you're all probably very disappointed with me because I know I am most certainly disappointed with myself. I've vowed never to hurt Zayla ever again so none of you have to worry about this happening again. I can never make up for what I did which is why I'll spend the rest of my life apologizing to her. Naruto I want to thank you especially for talking some sense into my head along with Lady Tsunade. So uh…..yeah. Thanks for allowing me to come over and apologize to you all," Sasuke looked around at all the blank faces staring at him. No one was saying anything so he headed for the door. He was about to open it and let himself out but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and it was…Gaara. The one who had stumbled upon him in the middle of his heinous act. He turned around to look him in the eye. "I must say, it took a lot of guts for you to come over here and say all that. Many of the people in this room had wanted to hurt you in some way but after hearing how you've acted the past couple of days and seeing that Zayla has forgiven you has made me forgive you as well. There is no need for me to hold a grudge against you, Sasuke," Gaara smiled at Sasuke and held out his hand. Sasuke had actually been a bit frightened for a moment but the fear dissipated and he grasped Gaara's hand and shook it._

_Gaara went back to his seat and once again Sasuke was about to leave until….."Wait a minute, asshole. You shouldn't leave just yet. You haven't given the rest of us a chance to forgive you," Naruto hollered. Sasuke turned around and was immediately attacked with hugs from Sakura and Naruto. Hinata hugged him lightly. Ino just smiled at him. Shikamaru and Choji nodded to him from across the room. Kiba high-fived him. Shino shook his hand as Gaara had done. Kankuro clapped him on the back and shook his hand as well. Temari just said "Ya got lucky this time, buddy," and gave him a hug. He just gave her a small smile and hugged her back. After everyone had officially forgiven Sasuke, he went over and sat down next to Zayla. _

_The whole group laughed and talked for the next couple of hours until there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze. Kiba was right next to the door so he got up and opened it. To his shock it was….Neji. Neji had an odd look in his eye as Kiba wordlessly moved away from the door and back to his seat. Neji walked in and shut the door behind himself. The whole room was silent as they waited for him to notice the other addition to the group. He turned around and…that's when shit started happening._

* * *

A/N: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Were those some serious feels or what? Damn right they were. Sasuke has finally gotten the redemption he so sorely needed but deep down he knows that he will never truly get over the feeling of disappointment with himself but that is why he will use this new friendship to try and make Zayla as happy as he possibly can...no matter how out of character it may be for him. Anywho, Sasuke and Zayla are now friends and they will forever be bonded together, not romantically but….it's hard to describe. It seems that Sasuke has been officially forgiven. Well... not officially. Neji has just returned to the scene and he does not seem happy. Will he follow suit and forgive Sasuke as well or will he continue to hate Sasuke's guts? …I can't disclose that information you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.


	14. Redemption and Everlasting Ties

A/N: Neji's back. Sasuke's still there. Can Neji find it in his heart to forgive Sasuke as everyone else has? Let's find out as Payback continues! P.s. The Flashback ends in this chapter! Yay!

* * *

_**Flashback cont.**_

"_Why the hell are you still here?" he spat at Sasuke. "My friend…..asked me to come over. Thank you very much," he shot back. "I think you should go," Neji said in a deadly tone. "Now wait Neji. While you were off pouting, everyone else has accepted him back in. I would suggest you do the same," Zayla cut in. "Why should I?" he asked her. "Everyone else has. You've already gotten to beat him like you wanted. I've forgiven him so you should too. He's already apologized. You of all people should know that he's sorry seeing that he willingly came to you seeking death!" she yelled at him. "I don't know if I can. I already had my mind set on hate Sasuke mode. It's hard to just stop feeling that way," Neji replied. "If you don't want to forgive me, that's just fine, Neji but you're going to have to accept the fact that she and I are friends now. I'll never hurt her ever again. I let my arrogance get the better of me and I picked the first target that pissed me off. I hate that it had to be Zayla. I wish it wouldn't have been any person at all actually. Neji we can understand each other. You know how it feels to have your pride hurt. You do remember that you tried to kill your own cousin right? Well she has obviously forgiven you and you two have grown closer over the years. I want that type of relationship with Zayla. She and I will be great friends. I will always cherish her friendship. I cherish my friendship with all of you. So look deep within yourself and try to find resolve because it will benefit the both of us instead of you being mad at me for the rest of our lives. What do you say?" Sasuke held out a hand as a sign of a truce. "Hmm….you have a point. But I warn you, if you ever hurt her again, I won't listen to Lee's reasoning, I'll just kill you," he said in a serious tone before shaking Sasuke's hand, taking Sasuke up on the truce. Zayla's face broke into a huge smile as she watched the two then hugged them both at the same time. They froze for a moment but wrapped their arms around her, both smiling because she was happy._

_The rest of the evening was spent with everyone telling stories about crazy missions they had had. Zayla learned so much about everyone that night. She had been asked about her special abilities and she explained that she could copy any technique she came in contact with including limited versions of the Byakugan and Sharingan. Everyone was amazed at this and someone proposed an idea. They suggested that Zayla train with each of them and learn techniques from each person. A ninja that can perform any type of technique just by seeing it done once is very useful ninja indeed. _

_She agreed and after her arm and the rest of her wounds had healed, she began training. She started training with Hinata and then began rotating with a different person each day unless she got a mission. Every time Zayla was able to go to the Sand village, the Sand siblings would take turns training with her to perfect her techniques from them as well. When they would come to the Leaf village, they would each have individual sparring sessions with her to see how she was progressing. Her life has revolved around training and developing her skills and had finally paid off when she was promoted to Jonin two days ago._

* * *

_**Flashback end/ 1**__**st**__** person P.O.V.**_

I smiled as I thought about the rough start I had gotten when I arrived in the Leaf and smiled even bigger when I thought of all the friends I had made and how they helped me achieve my goal. Without them and their wide range of techniques, I would never have gotten to this level of mastery with my unique kekkei genkai. This all-out battle with Gaara will be awesome! I will be able to show Tsunade how much I've progressed over the last 2 years and that her decision to allow me to become a Leaf ninja was not a mistake. Then…thoughts of the last night drifted into my head once again. I can't sit here reminiscing! I have to get back to getting the information I need to begin getting my revenge!

After I had finished discussing details about the battle between Gaara and I with my friends and finished my ramen, I said goodbye to them all and left feeling kind of excited. I would be able to showcase the results of all of my hard work to Tsunade and show her that she made the right decision by allowing me to become one of her shinobi and I had also gotten some useful information that will aid in getting payback.

It seems that Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sasuke had all been sent on missions at some point after they had left Hinata's house this morning. Gaara is going to be busy for the next few days so Kankuro and Temari will most likely be going along with him. This gives me a chance to sneak into all their houses and get some more info to help me get them back. It may be a little challenging getting into Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's hotel room but I'm a ninja so I can do it.

When I got back home, I got my notebook and a pen and sat down on my wonderfully comfy couch. I wrote down my first set of targets: Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Neji. I knew I would be working mostly at night so I wouldn't be seen by any of my friends while I was breaking into my other friends' homes. The only time I'll do it during the day is when I have to go to Gaara and his siblings' hotel room. They'll be in there during the night so daytime is my only option. I have to get info on all three of them while I'm going through their stuff so I'll have to work fast because I'll only have a couple of hours and I'm only making one trip to that place. I think I'll save them for last since they're the most complicated. It doesn't matter how hard this will be, I'll get my payback. BIG TIME!

"The only thing I need to figure out now is what order I'll do the others in. I think I'll start with Sasuke since his laptop was the one that revealed everything to me." I wrote a "1" next to his name. I tapped my chin while thinking of my next target. "Hmmm…. I bet Ino had a big part in everything so she'll be second," I smirked as I wrote a "2" next to her name.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my door. The chakra I sensed was very familiar so I quickly hid my notebook under my couch cushions. I opened the door to see my female "best friend" smiling at me. "Good afternoon, Zayla!" she said happily…..a bit too happily. "Hi there. Wanna come in?" I asked. "As much as I'd like to I can't. You see, my father had taken Hanabi to the Land of Flowers for a special training regimen which is why I was able to have your party at my house last night," she replies. "Ooookay. What does have to you not being able to come in for a bit?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Well umm, it's my turn to go with him for the special training. Since Hanabi is only a Genin and less likely to go on missions, Father was able to take her far away from the village and for a long amount of time. But since I'm a Jonin, I can't travel very far from the village because I could be called in for a mission. He will be taking me to the Land of Porcelain which isn't very far from here. We'll only be gone for 2 days and I wanted to know if you'd like to come too. We won't be gone for very long and it'll give you us a chance to train together," she explained. _"This is a golden opportunity. Another target!"_ I thought. "Isn't it traditional Hyuga training? I'm not a Hyuga," I said. "You are with us a lot since you are close to both Neji and myself. You are special to both me and my family so Hyuga or not, my father accepts you and will allow you to come. My father finds it highly fascinating that you can use our techniques so well. This is a chance for you to put that kekkei genkai to the test to see just how much you've mastered the Hyuga fighting style. Have you accomplished full use of the Byakugan's properties yet?" she asked eagerly. "Uh, I'm not really sure yet. I still have to work with it. It's sort of hard to copy eye techniques since they're so different from the other techniques I use," I partially lied. I've been able to use Byakugan-like abilities to their full extent for about a month. My range is only about 112 meters less than Neji's 800 meter range vision. I just haven't told anyone because I wanted to make a big reveal and the upcoming fight is going to be perfect. "Oh, well do you want to come with us?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I can't. As a new Jonin, you know I have to fill out a ton of papers and run many small errands to officially move into my new rank. I would really like to go but I have my duties," I said apologetically. Inside I was screaming with joy. She was leaving so it would make my job much easier. "Of course. I understand fully. I would never keep you from your duties. I really am proud of you! Since we're both Jonin now, there's more of a chance for us to be sent on missions together!" she squealed as she hugged me tightly. "Ack! Can't breathe! You're hugging me too tightly, Hina!" I wheezed. "Hehehe. Sorry, Z. I'm just so happy that you've finally gotten the position you deserve. I have to be going now so I'll see you in about 2 days. Bye!" She hugged me again, lightly this time, before heading off to leave with her dad.

I closed my door and immediately got over the mushiness of me and Hinata's emotional moment because I had plotting to do. I got my notebook from under the cushion and added Hinata's name to the list of targets. "Looks like she got over the guilt she had written all over her face when I met up with her and her team this morning," I mused. "Some of those pictures seemed to have been taken in and outside of her house so that means she had no problem with what was going on. She shall be number 3 on my list!" I declared dramatically. I looked around and remembered I was alone so my declaration went unheard by anyone but myself.

I just sat back down and pondered on the next person. "Hmmm...number four can be Neji since his house is located on the Hyuga compound as well. How convenient. I still can't believe he agreed to do those pictures. I wonder if he actually kissed me….no no he wouldn't do that. He probably just didn't want any of the other guys all up in my face. But still…I just can't help wondering," I smacked myself to get those naughty thoughts out of my head. Neji was my other best friend besides Hinata. I had a small crush on him because he was always so nice to me and he was just a great friend in general. His good looks helped a bit too. I just didn't feel right having a crush on him since we were extremely close on an un-romantic level. None of that matters though, he is number four and number four he shall stay.

"Oooh the two best friends are the only ones left besides Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari so they can be next. Lazy Ass can be number 5. He probably used his skills as a tactician to help out last night. Choji usually goes along with whatever Shika does so he can be number 6 since he's still just as guilty. That only leaves the Sand siblings so they can be lucky number 7 collectively," I looked over my list with a satisfied smirk. This is going to be so much fun! I'll do small reconnaissance missions for each person and figure out how I'm going to humiliate them. It will be so pleasing to bust their treacherous, prankster asses and make them feel the pain that I have felt! MWAHAHAHA! *couch cough cough* GODDAMNIT! *cough cough*" After I got done hacking up my lungs from another failed evil laugh attempt (not literally lol) I prepared myself for target #1: Sasuke Uchiha!

_A/N: Yaaay! Sasuke has been forgiven! Now you know about Zayla and her amazing abilities. I also found out recently that her abilities are kinda like the Rinnegan's ability to copy all the different types of nature releases and whatnot. I just got to Shippuden recently so I did a bit of research on stuff and yeah...I found that out, I did not mean to copy the Rinnegan in any way. Too late to change the story but I just wanted to put that in there. I'm gonna be honest with you. The last 6 chapters came to me completely at random. I starting typing and stuff just kept coming to me. I'm actually a bit pleased with my flashback. My huge flashback. It was nowhere near as shitty as the first few chapters. I hope you all enjoyed but as you see, Zayla has gotten to her plotting after taking a long walk down Memory Lane. Her memories may not have all been very pleasant but she wouldn't trade them for any in the world because she has the greatest friends anyone could ask for….even if they did COMPLETELY humiliate her. But it's ok because she will get payback! Alright next chapter! What kind of shit will she find out about Sasuke from breaking in his house and going through his stuff? Hopefully nothing too disturbing! See you next time as the reconnaissance extravaganza begins! _


	15. Reconnaissance: Uchiha Style!

_A/N: Hey guys! Zayla here! Chapter 15 is the beginning of Zayla's reconnaissance missions that will consist of her breaking in her friends' houses and learning crazy shit about them that can be used to humiliate them in some way. She'll get the info and then take action later on. First up is Sasuke! What kind of things will she find out about him? Read on to find out. ;)_

_Oh yes, I posted this a couple of hours ago and forgot to put a warning. Just to be safe, there will be mentions of porn in this chapter...many mentions. Also hinted yaoi but no real details. I don't want anyone to read this if your uncomfortable with the mentions of the afore said two things or if your just not mature enough to handle it even though this is rated T. Anyway, on to the story! _

* * *

After I had gotten my target list organized, I decided to get some rest because I would be shooting for 3 houses in one night, possibly more if I could get through the first three fast enough. I napped for about 2 hours before I began getting ready to head out to Sasuke's house. It was 11:13, a good enough time to leave I guess. I put on a thin black jacket over a simple white t-shirt and some comfy white pants. After I put on some sandals, I slipped out of my bedroom window and into the night. I left my window about halfway open so I could get back in later. Don't worry about anyone breaking in, I have a genjutsu set up on all windows and the front door of my apartment. If anyone touches the doorknob or attempts to kick my door in or something, they activate the genjutsu. It makes them see, feel, and hear things that will send them running and crying no matter how tough they are. The same will happen when my windows get tampered with. All of my friends know about it which is why they usually call before they come over so I can release the genjutsu before they get there. My point is, I don't really have to worry about robbers or anything because people don't fuck with me. The genjutsu is just to be safe.

Once I had set the genjutsu, I leaped away across the rooftops in the direction of Sasuke's home. It took me about 5 minutes to get there. Pretty convenient, eh? No one would dare break into the Uchiha Manor so Sasuke didn't have any special traps or anything. He had told me where his spare key was so breaking into his house was unnecessary. It would've been fun but I decided that I would do it the easy way to save time.

There was a loose brick near the bottom of the wall right next to the front door. I pulled it out and retrieved the house key concealed behind it. I slid the brick back in place the used the key to unlock the front door. I would have to be careful not to leave anything out of place. Sasuke must not know I was here. I closed the door behind me and went on in the house and up the massive staircase like I owned the place. The Uchiha Manor is huge but I've been over so many times that its normal for me. I reached the second floor and made my way to Sasuke's bedroom. I know it's a bit weird that I know where his room is but I can explain. You see, he had the flu one time and me and the rest of the gang had to come over and take care of him for about a week. Most of us have strong immune systems so we didn't catch it. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Ino and Kiba. Anyway, Sasuke had been confined to bed rest so when we came over we all had to go up to his room. It's pretty big too so it was able to accommodate all 13 of us comfortably.

I got to his room and went on in. It was very neat and clean. The only thing out of place was the overnight bag and laptop carrying case that had been thrown haphazardly onto the bed. "He must've been in a hurry to leave this morning," I said. I walked over to his bed and went through the overnight bag. "Hmm…nothing useful in there," I murmured.

I looked over at that goddamned laptop bag and glared at it for a moment. The laptop within was the one that had revealed everything to me. I hesitantly reached over and pulled the laptop out. I opened it and pressed the power button then logged in preparing myself for the worst. No chat rooms or pictures or anything popped up, thank goodness. I clicked the internet explorer icon. "Hehehe let's see what type of browsing history he has," I giggled. I went to his history and the only things in it for today were the site we all used for instant messaging and Google. "Tch. That's not very interesting," I pouted and moved on to yesterday's history. "Looks like he's a fan of internet gaming like the rest of us even though he denies it. He's been on the messaging site. He's also been on a website used for shopping for jewelry. Wonder what he's looking for there. Hmm…..he must not have had much time for using the internet while he was helping with the party," I mused as I continued scrolling. I went through his history for the past few days but when I reached the history for 6 days ago, I fell off of the bed laughing. Oh man, my sides were hurting so bad and I could barely breathe. When I was finally able to pick myself up off the floor, I sat back down on the bed and put the laptop in front of me so I could lay on my tummy. Just looking at the history again made me laugh again but not as much as before. Our dearest Sasuke…..the usually emotionless Sasuke….THE Sasuke Uchiha…watched pornography! Yes indeed. It was right there in the history. Now please don't think of me as immature for laughing but I mean….COME ON! It's Sasuke! Who knew HE watched porn? I sure as hell didn't. I mean…it's just freaking odd. I watch porn. Hinata watched porn. Most of our friends watch porn. We all know that Kakashi-sensei watched porn no matter how serious he tried to act when we bring it up. Hell, even Neji watches porn but he only admitted it to a select few of us. But Sasuke? He swears up and down that he would never watch porn because it gives him no satisfaction. Heh, yeah right. That lying asshole is in for a surprise. I looked even further back into his history and noticed an odd pattern. The first time I saw the porn sites was in last Tuesday's history. As I continues looking, I noticed that every Tuesday….Sasuke watches…THE PORN! That is excellent. Just excellent. I whipped out my handy dandy notebook and flipped to a fresh page I wrote Sasuke's name at the top of the page and up under it I wrote: 'Sasuke watches porn every Tuesday. Keep that in mind.' I put the notebook on Sasuke's bed just in case I found something else to write.

BLOOP!

A new chat message from ~TickleMyPython~.

"Oooooh hehehe! Let's see what Snake Bastard wants with dearest Sasuke," I said sarcastically. I clicked on the icon and the chat room popped up.

* * *

_**CHATROOM:**_

**~TickleMyPython~ - **_Sasuke, I really must thank you for those things you sent me last night. They gave me a much needed laugh._

* * *

"Hmmm….what to put….what to put…" I wondered as I tapped my chin. My eyes lit up suddenly as a light bulb came on in my head. "Oh hell yes, buddy. Sasuke has something else to share with you, Orochi-kun" I grinned evilly as I began typing, barely containing my oncoming laughter.

* * *

**SharinganSweetness – **_No problem. Hey, I have something else to share with you._

**~TickleMyPython~ - **_What is it?_

**SharinganSweetness **_– A big surprise. Hold on a sec._

* * *

I copied and pasted one of the links to the porn sites and sent it to dear Orochi-kun. After I got over more fits of giggles from their ridiculous screen names. I clicked send and waited for Orochimaru's reaction.

* * *

**~TickleMyPython~ **_**- **__Sasuke. What the hell is that?_

**SharinganSweetness **– _That, my friend, is how I spend my Tuesday nights. ;)_

* * *

I stopped typing and buried my face in Sasuke's bed while I once again laughed my ass off. "I bet he thinks Sasuke is one weird motherfucker. Hehehe." I was about to shut down Sasuke's computer because I figured Snake Bastard wouldn't reply to 'Sasuke's' odd behavior but before I could….BLOOP!

* * *

**~TickleMyPython~ - **_You are absolutely wonderful, Sasuke. See, this is why we keep in contact. You do everything right. I've been searching for some good porn sites but so far have come up with nothing. My sweet Kabuto and I have needed something to spice up our bedroom activities and you've given us the perfect place to get it._

* * *

"…" I stared wide-eyed at the message and decided to put in one last jab before I further searched Sasuke's place.

* * *

**SharinganSweetness – **_Glad I could help. Make sure to send me a video of your wild excursions. ;)_

**~TickleMyPython~ - **_Anything for my best ex-student._

* * *

With that, I immediately shut down the computer before things got too heated. I like yaoi and if he sends a video I could pass out from blood loss right here in Sasuke's bedroom. I had seen pictures of Orochimaru from when he was a Leaf shinobi and I must say, Snake Bastard was a freakin' hottie. I heard about the terrible things he had done and how he had a freaky snake tongue and he immediately dropped a few notched on my hotness meter. As much as I hate to admit, if he still looks anything like he did as a young man then he is still HOT...as long he keeps the tongue away! Sorry, enough of that.

I put the computer away and smoothed out Sasuke's silky black sheets before looking around his room. I went over to his nightstand. You can find some crazy shit in nightstands. I opened the top drawer and was greeted by a lovely bottle of…..KY Jelly? There was a book titled "How to Get the Most out of Masturbation". Now that made me giggle, well it wasn't hard to make me giggle after the shit I've seen tonight. At least I know that Sasuke isn't out there sexing up every girl that throws herself at him. Not that I want him or anything, I just don't want one of my closest friends doing something stupid and ending up with AIDS or something. Unfortunately, Tsunade has yet to find a cure for that but she has been working on it because some of the smaller surrounding villages have had outbreaks of it. Anywho, I moved the lubricant and book out of the way and found myself looking at a very pretty woman in a bathing suit. She was on the cover of a magazine. There were actually a few magazines in there but I didn't feel like going through them to see what preferences "SharinganSweetness' had. I replaced the KY jelly and the book and slid the drawer shut. There was a second drawer. I looked at it for a moment. "Do I dare open it?" I asked myself dramatically. "Yes I do." I pulled open the drawer. "HOLY FUCK!" I screamed as I slammed it back shut and fell backward onto the floor. I curled up into the fetal position and just laid there, scarred for life.

I then realized I was still in Sasuke's room and got up from the floor. After trying to clear the horrible sight of the second drawer's contents from my mind, I looked at the most obvious part of the nightstand that I had overlooked. The top of it. Sitting on top of it was a small dark blue lamp. There was also a picture frame that held a picture of all of us, including the Sand siblings. It was from a few months ago when we were all able to take a vacation. We had traveled to the Land of Flowers. The very same place that Lord Hiashi had taken Hanabi to a few days ago. There was a small village there located near the ocean that had been built for the sole purpose of housing vacationing ninja. We had the time of our lives there. Just seeing the picture made me smile. "He really has changed," I thought. Other than the lamp and picture, there was a small alarm clock and a little note that read 'It arrives on Thursday'. "I wonder what 'it' is?" I shrugged. "Whatever it is, it comes in three days. Hehehe that means today is Monday so tomorrow is Tuesday! I think I'll come back here and spy on him. Maybe get some embarrassing pictures or something. This is gonna be so fun," I giggled yet again.

I got my notebook from his bed and wrote in a few more details on his page. I flipped back to the page I had my target list on and put a checkmark next to his name. I figured I had gotten enough dirt on him. I had been in the rest of his house enough to know that there wasn't I could use to humiliate him with. I did not want to search the rest of his room because I would probably die of laughter if I found anything else in there.

I left his house, making sure everything was how it was before I came. I put the key back in its place and pulled out my list again. "Alright target number #2 is Ino. Its only 11:48 which means I was in Sasuke's house about half an hour. If I can do that at the next two houses then I can possibly squeeze in two more targets before I head home to get some rest. Ino's house isn't too far away so I can get there pretty quickly from here," I thought as I stared up at the stars just like Shikamaru does with the clouds. I made sure Sasuke's door was locked then took to the rooftops again as I headed towards the Yamanaka residence.

* * *

_A/N: That wraps up another chapter of Payback! Well, that is one target down and many more to go. Whoop dee do. Zayla has learned that Sasuke likes the porn just like the rest of the crew. That alone is enough to bust his ass because he denies it so much when it's brought up. She also learned two more facts about him, he likes to 'tame the little Uchiha' every Tuesday and he also has something in his second drawer that scared the shit out of yours truly. For the record, I am the very same Zayla in the story, I just prefer talking to you this way because it feels cool to be called an author even if its just for my crappy story here. ANYWAY! Will Sasuke know that I was in his house? Will I get to spy on him doing something sexy? What is this mysterious 'it' that will arrive on Thursday? What was in the second drawer?You shall all find out in due time but for now I must be heading over to Ino's house. With her big mouth I just know she had some part in the dastardly plan that involved the humiliation of your truly! So I am off to Ino's. Stay tuned to see what I can find out about her, next time on Payback! ;D_


	16. Reconnaissance: Scarred For Life

_A/N: Hi there! Welcome to Chapter 16 of Payback! Intelligence on target #1 has been acquired. We are moving on to target #2, Ino Yamanaka. Will we find anything out about the big mouthed kunoichi? She usually puts all her business out there anyway so this may be a wasted trip. Hopefully it won't be. Let's see what secrets I can uncover about her!_

* * *

Luckily for me, Ino's house wasn't all that far away from Sasuke's house. I leaped, once again, across the rooftops. I love the feeling of cool night air across my face. That was short lived because before I knew it, I had gotten to the Yamanaka's.

I sighed as I stood motionless on their roof. This is going to be hard. Both of Ino's parents are still home so I can't just waltz in the front door. I do have a bit more luck on my side because they have a two story house. The parents' bedroom was on the first floor and Ino's was on the second. I can get in without them even knowing I was here. They have a lot of bedrooms even though only 3 people live here. I guess it's because we periodically have sleepovers at her house and there's a lot of us so we can't all pile in her room and still be comfortable. Plus Ino's parents know that she has male friends so they won't be able to sleep in her room. I guess the many bedrooms makes sense. Anyway, Ino's bedroom used to be located on the first floor but she moved to the second floor a few months ago after she heard her parents having sex one night. Gross, right? Yeah I know. This is what happened.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Ino was up late writing a mission report from her latest mission and was enjoying the silence with the exception of her smooth gel pen going across the crisp, white paper. Suddenly, she heard a….squeak? She stopped writing and just listened for a minute. She heard nothing so she just went back to writing. Then, she heard it again but this time it was accompanied by a sound that resembled someone tapping on the wall. She continued to hear it so she put her pen down on her desk and got up to investigate. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 1:14am. She pulled out a kunai and slowly opened her door. Her parents had been in bed when she had arrived a couple of hours ago so it couldn't be them. If someone had broken in she was so going to kick their ass. She started to walk out of her room but stopped when she heard a loud groan. It sounded like a man. She furrowed her brow and continued slowly making her way towards the living room. Before she could reach the end of the hall, she heard a woman say "Oh Inoichi! After all these years you still blow my mind." Ino's eyes widened and she stood frozen in place. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Blowing minds is my specialty," Inoichi replied seductively. Ino darted back to her room and jumped out of her window after grabbing a few things like pajamas and her toothbrush and things like that. When she got outside, she puked in the neighbors bushes and then high-tailed it over to Sakura's house for the night. _

_The next morning she told us all about it and had us to come over and help her move all of her stuff to a new bedroom upstairs and as far away from her parents' bedroom as possible. Her parents had been completely oblivious about the true nature of Ino changing bedrooms and simply thought that their dearest Ino wanted to 'change the scenery' so to speak. No no guys, that was not the case at all. None of us have been able to look at Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka the same way again._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Now every time I come over here, that's what I think about. *shudders* Anywho, I'm just gonna slip in through Ino's window. She leaves the tiniest crack in the window so she can slip the tip of a kunai in and wedge the window up. She only does it when she's on missions because she came home in the middle of the night from a mission once and when she walked in the front door, she found her parents naked and drunk, dancing in the middle of the living room and her dad was saying something about wanting to put his 'kunai' in his wife's 'weapons pouch'. I won't go into details about THAT story, the point is I can get into her house super easily and then get back out with no trouble or any risk of seeing or hearing Ino's parents getting their freak on…..or so I hoped.

I pulled out a kunai and used it to open her window. I hopped in and landed noiselessly on her bedroom floor. Her room isn't small but it's not particularly large either. It's just the right size. I've always admired her room because her walls were painted the same shade of royal purple as her awesome nightstand and there were various flowers painted in light blue all over the place. It was unique and quite beautiful.

After I was done gawking at the décor, I began focusing on the task at hand. I walked over to her desk and sat down. Her dark purple laptop was sitting open on top of it. I pressed the power button and waited for it to warm up. Ino can never remember passwords sooooo her laptop wasn't password protected! Yay me! Once I was in, I stared at her flower patterned background that was truly amazing. I didn't feel like bothering with her history. I really didn't want to go through her chat messages because I could learn some things that I really didn't need or want to know. I looked at her desktop icons and wondered what I could possibly look through that wouldn't scar me for life but would be useful for what I needed to do. I pondered it for a moment and decided to see what type of pictures she had on there. I clicked on 'My Pictures'. She had about 50 different albums. Each one was labeled for a different type of flower. I looked through a few. They each had about 20 pictures of certain flowers. All were very beautiful but not what I was looking for. I scrolled through all the flower albums and came to the end. I sighed, there was nothing useful in here. I looked over the files again before I spotted something at the very end of the list of albums. It was labeled 'The Festival'. "Now that doesn't sound like a type of flower so it must be something else...duh," I said quietly. I clicked on it and a list of pictures spread out before my eyes.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles (been having a lot of those tonight). The first picture was labeled 'First Time at the Ino-Shika-Cho Festival". It was a picture of little baby Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji being held by their fathers. Each little baby had on a tiny costume to represent their clan. Ino was a teeny weeny little piggy. She had little pink pig ears on, a small snout, and a curly tail. She was grinning a toothless smile while holding on to the end of her also smiling father's long ponytail. Shikamaru seemed to be fast asleep while his dad was trying to wake him up by poking a chubby cheek. Baby Shika was wearing a tiny deer costume complete with little antlers and a cute black nose. Choji was happily sucking on a bottle of milk in his daddy's arms. How do I know he was happy? His little eyes were closed as if he were smiling or so I like to assume. He was dressed as an itty bitty butterfly. He had tiny antennae on his head and he had the cutest little wings that had swirls on them to match the ones on his squishy little cheeks. His dad was grinning wide as he watched his baby enjoy the bottle of milk. Oh, they were just the most precious little things ever. They couldn't have been more than a few months old.

I went to the next picture titled 'Second Time at the Ino-Shika-Cho festival'. They were a bit bigger on this picture so I'm guessing this festival is held once a year. They still had on those cute little costumes though! I continued through the pictures, there were 17 in all. The titles eventually changes from '_ Time at the Ino-Shika-Cho Festival' to having just 'Ino-Shika-Cho Festival' followed by what year it was. When I reached the 17th picture, it took all I had not to laugh out loud. There in the picture, stood 16 year old Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji in their costumes. This time, their dads weren't in the picture, it was just the three of them standing together as the current generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. Ino was still dressed as a pig but her costume had become more mature. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt that had the Yamanaka clan symbol in the middle and revealed her stomach along with a short pink skirt of the same color that had slits on the sides and she wore bandages underneath so you couldn't see her thighs and whatnot. She had on pig ears and even had on the snout and was giving a peace sign while grinning really big. Shikamaru was beside her. He, oddly, wasn't looking lazy in the least bit. He looked quite happy to be honest. He was wearing a pair of fake antlers and a round black nose. That was about as far as his 'costume' went. He had on a short sleeve brown shirt that had the Nara Clan symbol in the middle just like Ino's. He had on black pants as well. He was smiling and had an arm around each of his teammate's shoulders. Choji's costume was nothing to laugh at. It was downright amazing. He had on a black long sleeved shirt with the Akimichi clan symbol printed across the front four times in red along with some loose black jeans. He had on antennae that had sparkly red balls at the ends. The greatest part was his wings. They were huge and just magnificent. They were dark red and adorned with sparkly black swirls like the red ones on his cheeks. Around the edges they glowed a faint bluish-white. They must've attached lights to them or something but it didn't look like lights at all, it looked like an odd natural glow. He too was smiling and had his trademark bag of chips in his hands.

The trio looked great but none of the rest of us had heard about the festival so I assume they didn't want us to know about their little costumes. "Too late now," I chuckled and pulled out my flash drive and plugged it in the side of the laptop. I saved all 17 pictures on it and the put it away. I looked at the date on the last picture. It was from put on here a week ago. "I'm gonna ask about where they were on that day whenever they get back. If they wonder why I'm asking, I'll just chuckle and say that I was curious. They'll probably get suspicious but oh well. This can be used against all three of them instead of just Ino hehehe," I giggled as I shut down her computer.

I looked around her room and noticed that there were two lumps at the head of her bed. No they were not pillows! I am not that dumb. It was something else. These lumps were small and oddly shaped. I tiptoed over to make everything seem more dramatic than it really was. I slowly reached my hand up to the covers. Slowly…..slowly….then BAM! I snatched the covers back to reveal…..TWO STUFFED ANIMALS AHAHA! One was a very weird looking camel and the other was a pig that looked kind of like Ton-Ton (that is Tsunade's little pig for those of you who don't know). They both had little collars around their necks. I picked up the odd little camel and looked at its collar. "Lumpy? Ok then…." I sat the camel back down and picked up the pig and…wow its name is Piggy. HA! She sleeps with a pig named Piggy and a fucked up camel named Lumpy. I took out my…say it with me….Handy Dandy Notebook! Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have expected you to know what I was going to say. It was too soon. Anyway, I turned to the page after Sasuke's and wrote 'Ino" at the top. I wrote my findings down, "Ino, as well as her teammates attend this 'Ino-Shika-Cho Festival' every year. They seem to be expected to wear costumes that represent their respective clans. Neither me nor any of my other friends have heard about this festival or else _someone_ would've brought it up by now. I assume they don't want us to see their costumes. Ino also sleeps with two stuffed animals. A pig ironically named Piggy and a fucked up camel named Lumpy."

I put the notebook back away and went to replace the two stuffed animals but something poking out from underneath one of her pillows caught my eye. I pulled it out and saw that it was a magazine. It was just a regular beauty magazine full of makeup and hair tips and things like that…..or so I thought. I sat down on the bed and flipped through the magazine, my eyes widening as I turned the pages. It was full of….boobs. Naked boobs. Was Ino gay? I had always heard that she chased after Sasuke in their Genin days. Hmm….oh well. I have nothing against gay people so it doesn't really matter what she likes. I was about to put the book back under the pillow when a sheet of paper dropped on my lap. It had come from inside the magazine. I picked it and looked it over. "Possible sizes: 32D and 32DD. Prices are $13,000 and $24,000. Both are within range. Not sure which to get. Must request days off from Lady Tsunade for the pending surgery. For my current size, 32B, the surgeon recommends a 32C but I want to be big like Lady Tsunade! Not the same size but a bit smaller than hers." I read this in surprise. Each one was scribbled at random all over the paper as if taken like notes at random times. She wasn't gay, Ino was considering…breast implants? Oh wow hehehe I wonder if I should use this….she probably wants it to be personal. Too bad though, everyone is gonna know now. I pulled my notebook back out and wrote "Ino is considering getting airbags installed. Useful info indeed." I snickered at my joke. "Airbags," I chuckled, quietly applauding myself for that. I also remembered that Ino was dating Choji so she definitely wasn't gay. Haha my bad. Those two are such a great couple. She's a completely different person around Choji. All sweet and caring and stuff, just like him. But when she's chilling with our whole crew, the normal Ino makes herself known. I put the slip of paper back in the magazine and slipped it back under the pillow. I also put the animals back where they were before and fixed the covers so they were once again concealing the two stuffed animals.

I was about to go back out of the window but I heard an odd tapping noise coming from downstairs. My instincts were screaming at me to just leave but what if the Yamanaka's are in trouble? I went to investigate the tapping. I pulled out a kunai and slowly opened the bedroom door, thank goodness it didn't creak. I stepped noiselessly out into the hallway and looked back and forth really quickly before advancing towards the stairs. I could still hear the tapping, it was getting louder. I hoped that no one had broken in, I really didn't feel like killing anyone tonight because I didn't want to waste good chakra on some dumbass and if I didn't use jutsu then I would get blood on my kunai and it would just be a shitty mess because I was not going to put a bloody kunai back in my weapons pouch. I surely wasn't going to wipe it on my clothes and I wouldn't be able to leave the kunai there or else they would know I had been there. Each one of my kunai has a 'Z' carved in them, I don't know any other ninja whose name starts with a 'Z' and everyone knows that I have 'Z's on my kunai so if I left one there I would get busted because they would know it was my kunai and everything would be ruined because I would have to explain why I was sneaking around the Yamanaka's house at midnight. It would ruin my whole 'mission'. I'm getting off track though. I was just about to go on down the stairs when I heard "OH, Inoichi! Yes, right there!" My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I promptly hauled ass back to Ino's room, nearly face-planting on the way there because I stumbled. I almost slammed her bedroom door in my hasty attempt to get out before I heard anything else but caught myself and shut it slowly then hopped back out the window and shut it, leaving the crack in the bottom. I used my chakra to walk up the side of their house and up to the roof where I sat for a moment trying to forget what I had just heard. Once I had gotten myself together, though still scarred for life, I proceeded with my task. I pulled out my notebook once again and flipped to Ino's page almost ripping out others in the process from the excessive amount of force I used. I had to add a small note in all capital letters for future references. "NEVER INVESTIGATE ODD TAPPING COMING FROM DOWNSTAIRS IN THE YAMANAKA HOUSE! NEVER EVER! EVER!" After calmly writing that down, I flipped back to the target list and checked Ino's name off. Something else popped in my mind and I flipped right back to Ino's page "Next time you see Ino, make sure to ask how _Inoichi's_ doing in a very seductive voice putting emphasis on her dad's name. Whisper it in her ear for more effect. After this, watch her reaction and proceed to laugh your ass off." I imagined how she would react and laughed a bit as I closed the notebook. "Moving on to #3 who just happens to be my bestie. Hehe that rhymes," I giggled quietly for the hundredth time tonight while I put my notebook back in my weapons pouch. I wasn't in there for long so I still have plenty of time left. Me and Hinata know pretty much everything about each other so it could be harder finding out dirty little secrets about her so any extra time will definitely help. I stared up at the beautiful night sky for the second time tonight, reminding myself of Shikamaru when he stares at the clouds, then hopped away. The Hyuga Compound was all the way across the village. "I can make it there in about 10 minutes if I hurry," I thought as I leaped from roof to roof, enjoying the moist night air against my skin.

* * *

_A/N: Well well, I've learned many things about Ino that I didn't know before. Cool! It wasn't a wasted trip after all. Lol, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Especially the part about the babies :D. I don't know where the idea about Ino's parents came from but I took it and ran with it. I really had no clue what to write about Ino at first but as I started the chapter things started coming to me. Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter, I will infiltrate the Hyuga Compound and enter the mansion, next time in Payback!_


	17. Reconnaissance: Hyuga Infiltration

_A/N: Hello there people. This is Chapter 17 of Payback. If you are still with me, thank you very much for reading. I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't really know if anyone likes the story and I'm guessing no one has any suggestions. I'm not one to beg for reviews, I was just saying. I will continue to thank anyone who even takes time to read this though. So once again, thank you so very much for reading. I also noticed that I made myself a Mary Sue in this fic. I didn't mean to so forgive me please. Enough of that bullcrap, target #2 has been covered and sufficient evidence was gathered. I now move on to one of my best friend's houses. It will definitely hard to find out something new about her because as I mentioned before, we know all types of stuff about each other. Hopefully I will be able to gather new intelligence and leave with something to use against Hinata. Never thought I'd hear myself say that, but necessary measures must be taken. Alright, we are moving out people, let's go._

* * *

As I leaped across the tops of buildings, I thought long and hard about the things I knew about Hinata. We've told each other all kinds of shit about ourselves that we haven't told anyone else. "What if there's nothing else that I don't know about her? There _has_ to be _something. _There was _always_ something," I thought. I cut my thoughts short seeing as I'd already arrived at Hinata's. I looked at the small watch around my wrist. It was 12:31am. I had left Ino's at 12:24am. Damn, thinking while traveling by rooftops shaved off a couple of minutes and I arrived a little earlier than I thought I would. Great, more time for me to look around.

I don't have a key for Hinata's house because she lives with her family so it's not exactly appropriate to just hand out keys to her friends. I was actually thankful for that. I get to have a bit of fun. Hinata's father was super strict so he had bars on all the windows to prevent his two girls from sneaking out of the house, as if Hinata would. I could easily rip those bars off but I don't vandalize other people's property. I hid in some bushes across the street from Hinata's house, just outside the gates of the compound. I closed my eyes and focused my chakra in order to distribute it equally throughout my body. Once I had done that, I sent out a sudden burst of chakra in every direction. This helps me sense others chakra. There didn't seem to be anyone nearby except for a faint chakra coming from the direction of Hinata's house. "Hmm…..who could be home?" I tapped my chin as I thought about it. "Oh yeah…..Hanabi." I smacked my forehead at my dumbness. "Well she's probably asleep, thank goodness. That kid sleeps so hard, I don't see how they get her to wake up in the morning," I thought. After making sure the coast was clear, I darted across to the front door. I used a small, weak version of the chakra scalpel to act as a key. I inserted it into the keyhole and turned my hand slowly. I heard a click and pushed the door open slowly. I walked in and closed the door very quietly even though I knew I really didn't have to.

I made my way up the stairs to Hinata's room. There were like 20 bedrooms up there even though only Hinata, Hanabi, and their parents lived here. Lord Hiashi had gotten tired of having his entire family in one house. There were like 30 huge houses as well as smaller houses in the compound which is reason why it's called a COMPOUND. There was no reason why they had to be cramped up with his family when there were more than enough places for them all to stay outside of the mansion. So he basically kicked their asses out so that he, his wife, and his daughters could live in peace. Hinata's room was the 8th one on the left. I was walking down the hall, counting the doors when all of a sudden…*insert incredibly loud snore that could put the loudest manliest man snore to shame*. I jumped about 10 feet in the air (they have high ceilings :D) and turned around since the snore came from behind from me. I started to walk towards where it had come from. That couldn't have been Hanabi….could it? It happened again but didn't scare me nearly as bad as the first time. I went towards the room it was coming from and peeped in. I immediately dropped my guard out of sheer shock from the horrific sight that lay before me. There lay Hanabi, on top of her mattress that was hanging half way over the edge of the bed frame. The sheets were all ripped up. There were busted open pillows laying on the floor with their cotton guts strewn everywhere. There were scratches all over the walls as well as what appeared to be….blood? It was splattered on the ceiling too. The craziest thing was the fact that Hanabi was sleeping like an angel. She didn't have any scratches on her. Her hair wasn't messed up and her clothes seemed to be intact. *insert another loud snore that almost caused me to shit my nice white pants* "Son of a bitch!" I whispered as I hurriedly shut the door and ran down the hall to Hinata's room like I should've done in the first place. I went in and closed the door, leaning against it as I caught my breath. It wasn't from running, it was from being scared half to death by those damned snores. I caught my breath and pushed myself off of the door and started looking around Hinata's room and sighed hopelessly. This room was so familiar. I knew it just as well as my own room. How was I supposed to find anything in here? Ugh. I must look everywhere for hidden secrets and things particularly useful for humiliation. I walked to the middle of the room and plopped down on the soft carpeted floor. I slowly scanned the room for places I could search. I looked at her chest of drawers. "Hmm….a definite possibility." Then I looked at her huge walk in closet. "I'm certainly going to check there." I next turned my eyes to her nightstand and couldn't help but smile. Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino and I had all gotten matching nightstands. They were all made the same but we had them painted to reflect us. They were so cute, each with a different color and design.

Hinata's was lavender with white drawers. The lavender part had tiny sparkles that shimmered when the light hit them. Simple but beautiful.

Tenten's was burgundy and had a picture of two kunai crossing over each other painted in silver on the top of it. The two drawers were burgundy as well and had little shuriken painted in silver on them.

Temari's was a caramel color. The drawers were a cream color and each had 3 purple circles painted on them just like her fan.

Sakura's was light pink, to match her hair of course, and there were cherry blossoms painted in white all over it. The drawers were white and had cherry blossoms painted on them in light pink.

Ino's was the one I liked best after my own. Hers was painted that beautiful shade of royal purple I mentioned before. The paint contained sparkles like Hinata's except they were light blue to match Ino's eyes. The drawers were painted black and each one had a flower painted on it in light blue.

My nightstand was pink. Not light pink, not dark pink, not hot pink. Just pink. The drawers were lime green and the symbol of the Leaf village was painted on each one in pink. It was also painted on top of the nightstand in green. The pink paint had green sparkles in it to top everything off.

My reminiscing was cut short when I remembered what Temari had put in the bottom drawer of each one the day we went to pick them up. She had told us she would go check and see if they were ready for pick up since we had them custom made they took a while to be finished. What we didn't know was that she had other reasons for going to check on the stands. We all went to the furniture store which was in a village that specialized in wood crafts that was smack dab in between the Leaf and the Sand. When we got there and met up with Temari, we oooh'ed and aaah'ed over them then took them home. Us Leaf kunoichi were in for a hell of a surprise when opened that bottom drawer. There was a small dildo and a bottle of that lovely KY jelly in there, scented of course. I guess masturbation is supposed to be better when accompanied by a pleasant smell. I don't really know. We each called Temari because we knew she had done it since she was the oldest and most experienced. We fussed at her and then had a good laugh about it. Oddly enough…..we all kept the items. Hmmmm...enough about that. The point is, I know the types of things that us kunoichi have in our nightstands which is why I avoided Ino's. It could scare the shit out of non-pervs, that's for sure. I just decided to skip over her nightstand and moved on.

The place I looked at next was her bed. Particularly the thing sticking out from under the mattress. It looked like a piece of paper or something. I hoped it wasn't a disturbing magazine as I walked over and pulled it out. My eyes widened when I realized what I was holding. It certainly wasn't a magazine. "Hinata wasn't lying when she said she _really_ likes Naruto," I thought as I gazed at the piece of paper that turned out to be a picture. A picture of Naruto. A picture of naked Naruto. Don't get me wrong, Naruto is fucking hot but it's kind of weird to see one of your male friends completely nude. The next time I see him is gonna be weird. I lifted the mattress to put the picture back and ended up gasping and falling back, right on my bum. "Dear God. How long has she been doing this?" I wondered aloud. Beneath Hinata's mattress were hundreds of photos of Naruto. I got back up after I recovered from the initial shock and lifted the mattress again and successfully put the picture back in its place but took a moment to look over some of the pictures. I know I'm a pervert and all but that's not why I kept looking. I was just curious. Not all the pictures were of…..Naked Naru! *dramatic background music* Many of them were of him either dressing or undressing and a few were of him fully clothed and doing random daily activities. I picked up one that had been flipped over so that it was face down. It had what looked like blood stains on it. I picked it up by a corner and turned it over. A trickle of blood ran out of my nose. It was a picture of our dearest Naruto…masturbating while watching 'the porn'. "That explains the blood on it. HA! Dirty Hina," I giggled as I put the picture back and then wiped my nose with my sleeve.

After I was done looking over Hinata's stalker pics I whipped out that good ol' notebook and flipped to the clean page after Ino's and wrote Hinata's name at the top. Under that I wrote "Has massive collection of stalker pictures of Naruto under her mattress." I tapped my chin with my pen then wrote something else "They seem to have been taken while dearest Naruto was unaware of Hina's presence, meaning that he does not know about them. I didn't even know about them so I'm sure no one else does either. They could be useful."

After I had finished writing, I looked around the room as I decided where to begin searching. My eyes fell on her chest of drawers. It was constructed out of pure black marble in contrast to the rest of her room which was decorated in white and lavender. On top of it was a large mirror. She had her body sprays and makeup and other things like that up there as well. There were 4 rows of drawers with two in each row. I figured I probably wouldn't find anything in their but I decided to look anyway. I opened the first drawer and inside were a bunch of pajama tops. The next drawer contained the pajama pants to match the tops. I found nothing in either drawer. The next few drawers contained an assortment of ninja tools (kunai, shuriken) and a lot of food pills. "Can't say she's never prepared," I mumbled as I continued looking through her things. Another drawer contained mesh armor that some of us wear under our clothes. The last two drawers held undergarments. You know, bras and panties….yep. There was nothing in the drawer full of bras so I moved on to the panty drawer and hesitantly pushed a few of them around to see if anything was concealed beneath them. I was about to close the drawer when I felt something hard as I was putting her undies back in place. I moved them back out of the way and picked up the hard thing I had touched and sweat dropped when I realized what it was. "Goddamn it. I thought I was onto something," I swore as I put the thick stack of Naruto pictures back under the panties and slid the drawer shut. "Nice hiding place. If we weren't best friends I so would not have looked in there," I said as I moved on to her large walk in closet.

I seriously love her closet. It's like a separate bedroom but filled with clothes, shoes, and purses. She doesn't really have many purses because…well she's a ninja. I walked in and flipped the light switch up, illuminating the many, many clothes that Hinata owned but barely ever wore. We've been on so many shopping sprees that both of our closets are loaded. Most of the time Hinata will buy an outfit, take it home, try it on, and decide that it's not really her style then give it to me. I usually do the same thing so I've pretty much bought most of her clothes and she bought mine. We're a weird pair but neither of us mind. I laid down in the middle of the closet and just allowed myself to enjoy this room I've come to know so well. Underneath Hinata's clothes on each side of the closet were a row of shoes. Some were still in boxes, most were simply sitting side by side. I looked over to my left admired the row on that side, then turned to the right and did the same. While looking at a particularly cute pair of black sandals with a pink hibiscus flower on each side I noticed that on the wall behind them there was a…crack? "That's odd," I muttered as I rolled over to get a closer look. "Hmmm…..that's no ordinary crack. Someone _made_ it, it didn't form on its own," I said suspiciously. I stood up and pushed the clothes apart that were directly above the place where the crack was and my eyes widened for the umpteenth time tonight when I saw that the crack turned out to be the seam of a door. Yes, a door. Hidden behind Hinata's clothes. It didn't have a doorknob or anything so I had no clue how to open it. I can't just bust it open, well….. I could….but I won't. "Oh yes, I know what to do!" I pressed my hands to the door and focused my chakra to them. I could sense that the door was made of wood just like the rest of the wall and it was 3.5 inches thick. I moved back and did a few hands signs. "Wood Style: Partial Separation Jutsu!" Slowly the door opened up. My jutsu allowed me to infuse my chakra into the fibers of the wood and pull it open without breaking anything.

I opened it just enough so I could slip inside. It was pitch black in there so I fumbled blindly against the wall for a light switch. I finally found it and flicked it up to reveal the biggest shocker of my night. Yes, even more shocking than finding out that Sasuke watches 'the porn'. It was a Dark Room. You know the kind that photographers have to develop their pictures? That was what it was. I looked back at the light switch and next to it was a red switch. I assumed that it was for the red light bulb next to the regular one on the ceiling. I turned back around to get a good look at the place. I stumbled backward when I caught a glance of some of the pictures. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. We need to have a serious talk, my friend," I said as I shook my head.

I shit you not, there were hundreds, maybe thousands, of pictures of NARUTO and NARUTO ONLY! There were plastic containers full to the brim with pictures of the knuckleheaded ninja we all know and love. There was a file cabinet in the corner. I looked at it. It looked at me….ok, not really. I stared at it intensely as if it _were_ looking at me though. It can't contain what I think it contains….can it? I walked over and opened it slowly and very dramatically to make the suspense even greater for myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. What could possibly be so funny, you ask? The fact that I just got the greatest idea on how to fuck up Hinata's good girl image. Inside this innocent looking file cabinet was folders. Each one marked for a different day. All the dates were consecutive meaning that dearest Hinata took pictures of Naruto. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. Except when they're on missions but you get the point. It's really amazing though. Each drawer was packed full of these folders. Folders full of naked, dressing, undressing, and the limited edition fully clothed Naru! As well as a few of him in some rather compromising positions. WOOOO! Wait, I shouldn't be excited! He's my friend for Pete's sake! Gotta keep it together!

Ok, I think I have discovered enough, I will be taking my leave now. I had a last look around the room, glancing at the many pictures hanging on a wire across one of the walls before I slipped back out and into the closet. I resealed the door, put her clothes back in place and left out of her wondrous closet where dreams come true. Not really. I grabbed my notebook and under the last note, I added "Has a shitload of Naruto stalker pics. Obsession with him is worse than we previously thought." "Shit I sound like a therapist taking notes on a patient. Haha wow," I chuckled as I left out of Hinata's room.

I began my descent back down the hallway. I slowed down as I passed by Hanabi's room, bracing myself for the oncoming snore worthy of making a grizzly bear piss itself. I walked on by and surprisingly heard nothing. I smiled and kept walking, thankful that the little beast had stopped her snoring. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, *SNOOOOOORE!* "Son of a bit—" I yelled but was cut off when I stumbled and fell down all 29 stairs and hit the floor with a "thud"! I lay there for a moment, listening for any signs of Hanabi waking up. Thankfully, no such noises were heard. After being sure that she was still asleep, I picked myself up from the floor. Thank God for carpet. All the stairs were made of wood but the floor I landed on was carpeted by that nice cream colored carpet they had. I smirked at the stairs and brushed myself off. "I've trained with the Almighty Tsunade, the Great and Powerful Naruto Uzumaki, the Monster-Strong Sakura Haruno, the Gentle but Deadly Hinata Hyuga, the Amazing Neji Hyuga, and the Merciless Gaara of the Desert. All capable of packing quite the punch…or palm in the Hyuga's case, but the point is, 29 hardwood stairs are no match for I, the unbreakable kunoichi, Zayla! You cannot hurt me!" I proclaimed very VERY overdramatically while pointing at the stairs. I realized that I had been speaking to an inanimate object, dropped my arm and quickly made my way out of the front door, making sure it was locked so no one _else_ would break in unless they had skills like me. If they knew what was best for them, they would stay away anyhow because Hanabi's snores would SERIOUSLY scare the shit out of your ass. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't checked Hinata's name off the list so I took out my notebook, turned to my target list and put a big ol' check next to Hinata's name. "Oooooh, my other buddy is next? This is going to hurt me more than it hurts him…," I whimpered as tears formed in my eyes. Then my sad face broke into a wide grin that I had learned from Naruto. "Hehehe no it won't. I'm gonna have the time of my life," I giggled as I walked away from Hinata's house. It was a little after 1:30am. I had spent quite a while in there. I'm glad Neji stayed on the Hyuga Compound because I can just walk right to his house, sticking to the shadows of course.

* * *

_A/N: Woo! That was my longest chapter yet. First things first, the Wood Style jutsu was fake. I made it up. You probably already knew that but I just wanted to add it in. What else is there? Oh yeah! I don't dislike Hanabi I just like the irony of such a little girl being a crazy sleeper. I have an idea for what to do with all the dirty stalker pics that Hinata has of Naruto. Don't worry, I'm not simply going to go around showing everyone. No no it will be so much more dramatic than that. Also, please don't think of me as creepy for going through Hinata's underwear. I had to check EVERYWHERE for incriminating evidence! I did not enjoy it one bit but it had to be done. Even though there wasn't really anything worthwhile in there. We're done with her for now. Next up is my favorite shinobi, Neji! Yay! I can't wait to see what type of stuff he's hiding. You can find out as well next time in Payback! See you there! :)_


	18. Reconnaissance: Bad Hair Day

_A/N: Hello all! Welcome back to Payback! On my last excursion, I covered target #3, better known as Hinata Hyuga. I was able to retrieve enough humiliating substantiation on her and I am now moving on to target #4, Neji Hyuga. Is this Hyuga hiding something incredibly horrible or is he hiding nothing at all? We shall see as chapter 18 ensues._

I got to Neji's house in less than 5 minutes. I stood outside of his front door thinking about how I was going to do this. I was kinda tired since I hadn't gotten a goodnight's rest since the night before the party and all this jumping around certainly wasn't helping but this has to be done. Breaking in was getting less and less exhilarating each time I do it. Instead of making a big deal out of it, I just did the same thing I did to get into Hinata's house and went on in. Neji had been more than happy to move out of the Hyuga mansion when his uncle had decided that all of the extended family needed to go. He had moved into a two bedroom house. No houses on the compound could really be called small but he got the smallest one he could find. It was sparsely decorated. He had a few photos hanging on the walls, mostly of his friends, one of Hinata, Hanabi, and Lord Hanabi, one of him, Hinata, and I, and few more similar ones. He had a couch, a single chair, a coffee table, as well as a small flat screen television that he hardly watches. Most things in his house are pure white, silver, or made of glass or crystal. His kitchen was decked out with stainless steel appliances. Hinata and I always complain that he needs to spruce up the place but he said he didn't care too much about home décor.

I was heading into the living room to sit down and think about where I should begin looking but then I suddenly had the urge to pee. I've been to 3 houses so far and didn't go to the bathroom at all. I took a turn to go down the hall to the bathroom. While answering nature's call, I thought about where to look first. I was just as close to Neji as I was to Hinata but with Neji being a guy he either had no secrets or he just wasn't one for sitting around swapping them with people so I didn't really know of anything he could possibly be hiding. I looked over at his huge bathtub then at his spacious shower that had large sliding glass doors. That's when it clicked! I finished up then wiped myself off and flushed the toilet. I pulled my pants up, washed my hands, dried them, and went over to the shower and slid the door open.

There they were…..

Sitting in the corner, side by side…..

Neji's shampoo and conditioner!

"You two are coming with me," I smirked as I grabbed the two bottles. I took the cap off of the shampoo and put the bottle under my nose. I inhaled deeply. It smelled wonderful. It had the same scent of the cologne he wears. I put the cap back on and left out of the bathroom. "His hair is going to be so frizzy and unruly without these. Hehehe I can't wait," I chuckled deviously.

Now the reason I stole the shampoo and conditioner is so much more than pissing Neji off and giving a few ridiculously bad hair days. Many people think of him as gay or feminine for having such nice, long hair. That is not the case at all. First, it is traditional for Hyugas to have long hair. Second, having long hair does not automatically make a man gay it is simply a part of Neji's style. Third, he is going to use his hair in a way that no one will see coming. He continues to allow ignorant people to think of him as weak and girly just so he can surprise the shit out of them with his new technique one day. Only he, Hinata, and I know about it.

Neji is in the process of perfecting a jutsu where he focuses his chakra to every strand of hair on his head and then makes the molecules divide and multiply, which basically means that he makes his hair grow rapidly. He then uses his chakra to manipulate his hair into the form of extra limbs, primarily arms, that he can use during battle. So he can use his Byakugan to see all around him and move the 'arms' to defend himself while he uses his actually arms to fight another opponent. It's quite effective but he still has a few kinks to work out. He also mastered Jiraiya's Needle Jizo so he can use that along with his hair growth abilities and make his hair super long and spiky. Not just any spiky but deadly spiky as in he can penetrate flesh and even bone. He combines this technique with his 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation. He surrounds himself with a cocoon of his spiked chakra hardened hair then rotates at a high speed creating an extremely powerful defense mechanism.

So for those who underestimate Neji Hyuga, they are in for a hell of a surprise. But, without his hair being properly taken care of, he can't practice his technique at all. I hugged the bottles to my chest as I thought of how absolutely furious he would be.

Of course we all know where I'm going now. To the bedroom! His room was right down the hall from the bathroom. I walked on in and sat the bottles next to the door so I wouldn't forget them when I left. I figured that I would go around checking the same places I had searched in the other houses. I started with his chest of drawers. I found nothing useful in the drawers but I can tell you one thing, Neji is a boxers man. I looked on top of it and saw a brush, a comb, and a few scattered, dark brown hair ties. "Now what he would he do without his hair ties and his comb. Hehehe, if he can't use his shampoo and conditioner at least once a week then his hair will be super frizzy and when it's super frizzy it will probably get full of knots. If he doesn't have his comb to get those knots out then he is going to a mess on his hands. Oh I am so evil," I grabbed the hair ties and the comb and put them in my weapons pouch. The brush was all that was left lying on top of the dresser.

Next, I checked under his mattress. I guess he's smart enough not to hide things in such an obvious place because what did I find? Not a damn thing. I sighed and moved on to his bedside table. He always said he had no use for a nightstand so he just has a small table. There was a white lamp on it as well as an alarm clock and a stray hair tie which I stole happily. Other than that, there was nothing else on the table.

Getting frustrated with his lack of hidden things, I stomped over to his closet and went in. Hyugas must have a thing for large closets. Neji's was a walk in but not as crazy huge as Hinata's. Neji has a lot of really nice clothes but he wears his usual garb because it's more like traditional Hyuga style. I remembered Hinata's closet and suddenly pushed some of clothes apart to check for concealed doors. There were none. I crawled around on the floor looking at the bottom edges of the walls to make sure I wasn't missing anything. While I was down there, I hit my knee on something. I looked down and saw that it was a bag. I opened it up and saw that Neji's laptop was in there. It was white like most of his other stuff. I took it out and of course you know I had to open it on up. Neji had his laptop locked like any intelligent person would but luckily for me, I had the password. Once I was in, I noticed that there was a new chat message, I clicked the icon and the chat room came up. The message was from 'Amaterasuchiha' a.k.a 'Our Dearest Sasuke' or just 'Sasuke' for short. It always made me happy to know that those two talked. It had taken a long time but Neji had eventually stopped being so cold towards Sasuke after the incident. Anyway, the message had been sent early this morning but Neji must've left before he was able to read it. The message said 'Did you get them?' "Hmmm…..get what?" I muttered. I scrolled up a little to look at recent messages. "AAAAHH! What the fuck! No no NO! IT'S JUST LIKE SASUKE'S SECOND DRAWER ALL OVER AGAIN!" I screamed in horror. I quickly pressed the escape button about twenty times. I couldn't bear to look at the screen with…..those things…..up there. Once the chat room had been forcefully closed, I immediately shut the laptop down and put it back away.

I made sure nothing was noticeably out of place except for the things I took then grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and got the hell out of there. I've done things to compromise Neji's hair so that is enough to make up for his lack of hidden secrets other than what he got from Sasuke. The horrors I saw on that computer were just about enough for me. I did not need to see anything else. I closed his front door then looked at my watch. It was 1:14am. "I need to get some sleep so I'm not tired later," I said quietly as I left the compound then took to the rooftops to get home. Four houses in one night was pretty good. I should be able to do more next time since I won't have to look as thoroughly as I had to in Hinata's house.

When I got home, I slipped in through my bedroom window. I emptied my weapons pouch and sat Neji's hair supplies in my bathroom. I showered quickly then out on some pajamas. I grabbed my notebook from my fluorescent nightstand and climbed onto my bed. I went to a clean page and wrote 'Neji' at the top. Under that I wrote 'Stole his shampoo, conditioner, hair ties, and comb. Look forward to him being extremely pissed about his missing things. He will probably eventually suspect that it was me because only me and Hinata know how important his hair care is and Hinata wouldn't steal his things which automatically points to me. Never go through his chat messages. DEAR GOD IT WAS SASUKE'S SECOND DRAWER IN DIGITAL FORM!" I shuddered as I wrote that last part. I began thinking about any other details I should write down. Neji and I, being as close as we were, had quite a bond. There are things that I do for Neji that he would never tell anyone else except Hinata about. He forbade the both of us from speaking with anyone else about it. If that secret were to get out…..Neji certainly would kick my ass but it's worth it! AHAHA! 'Reveal Neji's ultimate secret to all of our friends' I wrote that with a huge grin on my face. Then, I flipped the list and check his name off with glee. "I can't wait for next time." I put the notebook away and then slid the book away under the covers and soon fell asleep, feeling content with my work.


	19. Reconnaissance: The Two Best Friends

I slept until 7:30am and woke up feeling pretty good actually. I didn't feel tired or sore at all. I rose from my bed and went to the bathroom. After relieving myself, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair so I could put it in a low ponytail with my usual fringe on the left side of my face. I put on my new Jonin uniform which really wasn't my style. I don't think I'll keep it. Lady Tsunade will understand. I left my bedroom and grabbed an apple for breakfast before heading out for the day.

There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brightly over the village. I munched on my apple while silently applauding myself for last night's successful 'mission' as I walked to the Hokage's office. I tossed my apple core into one of the trashcans outside of the doors of the Hokage tower. I went in and filled out a few papers. I didn't completely lie to Hinata about my reason for not accompanying her. It was only 3 or 4 papers which I finished in about 30 minutes. Since the papers hadn't been processed, I wasn't technically a Jonin just yet so I couldn't take on A-rank or S-rank missions unless Lady Tsunade was short staffed.

* * *

Today is Tuesday and I found out that Sasuke hadn't returned so I couldn't make plans to spy on him and get embarrassing pictures of him doing naughty things. I couldn't just take the day off so I was assigned a C-rank escort mission. I had to be a bodyguard for a feudal lord's daughter who came for the Jonin exams. Choji had been her guard when she came to our village a week ago but he wasn't here right now so I would take his place. I thought it would be a piece of cake but let me tell you, this girl was a complete bitch. She was only a year older than me but she acted like a grown woman. She spoke to me like I was a child and said that I looked too girly to be a shinobi. I simply stared at her for a moment before walking over to a nearby tree and kicking it which caused it to snap in half. She didn't doubt my skills again. Her village wasn't very far away so it only took a few hours to make a round trip.

Once I had gotten back home to the Leaf, I reported in to Lady Tsunade and was told that there were no more missions available that required my level of skill so I was given the rest of the day off. It was only half past 12 and I needed to pass time until it got dark. I went over to the academy and volunteered a little until it was time for the kids to go home. I chatted with Iruka-sensei for a bit before bidding him farewell since he looked tired. I ran into Kakashi while I wandered aimlessly around and he took me to the training grounds to brush up on my Chidori. He usually uses his Sharingan to give me a challenge when we spar but lately he's laid off on it since Sasuke seems to get a little jealous.

Sakura and Naruto showed up and I sparred with them both simultaneously. They gave me a run for my money and I ended up with scratches and bruises everywhere while they only had a few scratches here and there. I wasn't ready for the two of them together but I could hold my own against them one on one. They were good practice for getting ready for Gaara. After Sakura healed me, we all went for some ramen. By the time our little group split up, the sun had started to set. We said our goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

Though I would be going out again tonight, I still took a shower since I was sweaty and dirty. I settled for some snug fitting dark gray shorts that reached just above my knees, a short sleeved black t-shirt, a simple 3-button, V-neck vest that matched my shorts, and my normal black sandals. I put a few extra things in my weapons pouch and carried it with me to the living room. It was only 9:00 and I was sure that most people weren't asleep yet. I plopped down on the couch, turned the TV on to eliminate the silence and then pulled out my notebook. I looked over the list and saw that I only had 2 houses to go to tonight: Shikamaru's and Choji's. It would be pretty easy since I already have a little something on them so if I don't find anything in their rooms then it'll be fine. Tomorrow would be the hard part. I would be doing the Sand Sibling's hotel room. That's 3 people in just a few hours! I can do it though. I just need to get these two out of the way so I could get rested for tomorrow. Hopefully I won't have a mission so I can just head to the hotel and do what I need to do.

I mentally organized my itinerary and then tucked my notebook away. I watched a movie which took up about an hour and forty five minutes. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10 minutes 'til 11. I attached my weapons pouch to my hip and went back to my bedroom so I could leave out of my window. It's a lot easier than taking two flights of stairs and using the front entrance of the building. The door creaks really loudly and wakes people up at night.

* * *

Once I was outside, I began heading west towards the Nara district. It was a moderate distance from my house and being a shinobi, my speed helped me out. When I arrived, I saw that there lights on downstairs. "Damn, I was sure they'd be asleep by now. What are they doing?" I questioned angrily to myself. Suddenly, the front door opened and I had to jump down from the roof I was on and hide in the shadows next to the building across the street from their house. Two people walked out and I instantly recognized Choji's father. I assumed the lady next to him was Mrs. Akimichi since I'd never met her before. They were followed by two more people who I identified as Shikamaru's parents. They were all dressed casually. I remembered the boys saying that they're parents liked to go drinking together occasionally.

This had to be my lucky day. If I worked fast I could hit both residences before the adults got home. I waited until the group disappeared around a corner before I went over to the front door and 'let myself in'. I had only ever been in Shikamaru's living room and bathroom so I would have to go on a mini quest for his bedroom. I searched the first floor and found no bedrooms at all. I went up the stairs and discovered a very nicely decorated bathroom, 2 linen closets, two small guest rooms, the master bedroom, and finally Shika's bedroom. For a lazy guy, he sure does have a neat room. He had a small table next to his bed with nothing but a digital alarm clock on it. He had a full sized bed and also a medium sized wooden desk in the corner that had two neat stacks of paper on it along with a small cup that held a few pencils. His laptop also lay on top of it but I refuse to go through any more laptops for the sake of my poor brain that had been scarred so much already so I pushed that idea away. There were no obvious hiding places like there were at the other's houses other than his mattress and closet. Shikamaru is a freaking genius so he is certainly not going to have anything under his mattress so my only other option was his closet. I'm such a dirty whore for closets because you can find sooo many things in them.

I walked over and opened it up. It was average sized. Most of Shika's clothes were quite simple in terms of style. Nothing too dressy but nothing to make him look like a hobo either. They were all hanging neatly on racks with his shirts on the left side, pants on the right. Various pieces of mesh armor were hanging in the center and there was one thick, heavy duty clothes hanger right in the middle of everything. "Probably for that heavy vest," I muttered as I looked over the clothes and saw a few pairs of sandals. There was also one of those plastic containers in there. The kind with the 3 drawers. The first one contained boxers. The second was empty (thank goodness. Those second drawers are crazy) and the third was full of….. I stared down at the contents of the drawer and fought back laughter. The third drawer of Shikamaru's little plastic container thing was full of THONGS. HA! Who would've guessed? Hinata and I always did think that he had a rather nice ass but now we know why it looks so nice in his slightly baggy pants. I closed the drawer as well as the door of the closet and went for my notebook. You know the deal, new page, target name up top. Under his name I put "Use pictures found at Ino's. Wears thongs. There were more than a few pairs so he probably wears them often. He seems to like black ones and dark green ones." I left his house immediately since that would surely be enough to embarrass the crap out of him.

* * *

Choji lived about 2 blocks down from here since Shika lived at the edge of the Nara district which was right next to the Akimichi district. I always found it odd that the Yamanaka's lived closer to the center of town instead of near the Nara's and Akimichi's. It doesn't matter I guess. I soon arrived at Choji's and went on in the front door. Just like Shika's house, I had never been anywhere but Choji's living room and bathroom. I had to wander around to find his room. The Akimichi was rather large compared to Shikamaru's house. There were also many butterfly decorations all throughout, courtesy of Choji's mom I presume. I found Choji's room and was amazed when I walked in. The walls were painted black and on one wall there was a full body portrait of Choji painted on it. He was dressed in his normal attire but had immense red wings extending out behind him that looked quite similar to the ones for his costume. His eyes were closed, he was smiling, and his hands were put together in the hand seal for his expansion jutsu. It was a beautiful depiction of him. Just like Shikamaru, his room was surprisingly neat. He had a large bed that had black and red sheets and pillows. Right next to his bed was a table and underneath the table was a small refrigerator. "Of course you'd have that," I chuckled a bit as I walked over to the little refrigerator and knelt down to open it up. What was inside completely shocked me. There were a couple of bags of baby carrot sticks, a few bags of broccoli, some small dipping cups of ranch dressing, some fresh apples, pears, peaches, and plums and even some cups of yogurt. There were bottles of water and juice at the bottom. It was truly astonishing to see all of this healthy food. I closed the fridge and looked on top of the table. There were several protein bars and regular granola bars scattered on it. There was no junk food to be found. He always eats potato chip around everyone and he eats so much barbeque and other unhealthy food but there's none of that here.

* * *

There was a small wooden chest sitting in the corner. I, of course, went over there and opened it up. Inside was an assortment of boxers, briefs, mesh armor, and socks. I closed the chest and stood up to open the closet which was right next to it. There were so many nice clothes inside. All these guys have some seriously awesome wardrobes but don't even wear most of the stuff in them. I sighed and went rifling through the various outfits, not really knowing what I was looking for. I found nothing of interest and then I looked to the floor. I saw a few shoes and his overnight bag. I looked through it and found nothing but a few empty potato chip bags, a grocery list that had everything crossed off on it and some…empty condom wrappers?

What?

OH MY GOD. I remember the chat messages. He, Ino, and Temari had a threesome that eventually turned into an orgy. Oh gosh, let me just close this bag on up. I think his laptop is in there too but I'm not even trying to go through that, plus I don't have his password. I closed the closet and turned around to run cautious eyes over the room. There was nowhere else to look. Choji was completely clean. Other than the picture I found at Ino's which is actually pretty cool and healthy foods he hasn't ever eaten around us. That's not embarrassing at all and would actually boost his morale since people always talk shit about him eating all the time even though he has to keep consuming calories because they get burned away when he uses his jutsu and cause him to lose weight rapidly. I couldn't believe this. Choji had no secrets here unless I just didn't find them. But he probably didn't do much of anything the other night so I guess its ok. I can just use those adorable pictures I found at Ino's/ I took out my notebook and wrote all this down then looked at my watch. It was only 11:43. Perfect. I could go home and get some sleep because tomorrow was gonna be tough. Plus, Hinata would be coming back home and there's a strong possibility that the others guys would get back too. I left out of the Akimichi house and hurried home. Once I got there, I showered yet again and then jumped into bed, falling asleep within the next few minutes.


	20. Reconnaissance: Team Kazekage

I awoke the next morning around 8am and immediately went through all my morning duties quite quickly. I had spoken to Lady Tsunade about my Jonin uniform and she said it wasn't mandatory for me to wear it unless we had a village crisis that required Jonin forces to orchestrate plans of attack and defense or if we went to war. Neither of those were happening right now so I just threw on some casual clothes with the exception of my weapons pouch which is carried with me at all times whether I'm dressed casually or not. I put on a simple form fitting, dark pink t-shirt that has a black 'Z' in the center, a pair of comfy, black cargo pants, my forehead protector, and my regular black sandals then I left my apartment. Through the front door, can you believe it? I headed down the flights of stairs and out the main doors of the building.

* * *

I hurried over to the Hokage tower and checked in for the day with Lady Tsunade and was lucky enough to get a weeklong vacation before my Jonin duties started, though I think it's like that for all Jonin so it wasn't really lucky just fortunate. Anyway, I practically skipped out of her office, I was so happy. I got over my sudden happiness and sped over to the hotel. It was 20 minutes 'til 9 so Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari should be gone by now. I took a back route so I wouldn't run into them on their way to meet Lady Tsunade. I stopped a moment to catch my breath before casually making my way into the hotel and over to the front desk. "Good morning, ma'am. I was wondering if Lord Kazekage was in," I said sweetly. "I'm sorry but the Kazekage and his bodyguards left about a half hour ago," the lady behind the desk replied. "Oh my, I had a message from Lady Hokage to deliver to him. Oh well, I'll just come back later. Have a nice day," I said as I walked away feigning disappointment.

* * *

I walked back out of the hotel and went around its corner out of sight of passersby. I stood a few feet away from the building and counted the levels. There were 17. I was going to jump up to the roof instead of walking up the side of the hotel and risk getting caught. I focused quite a bit of chakra to my feet, poised myself to jump, then pushed off of the ground with enough force to leave two holes the size of basketballs. I soared upward past the many floors of the building and pulled out a small grappling hook attached to a thick rope.

Once I had reached about 10 feet above to edge of the building, I threw the hook and it caught on a tall, silver pole protruding from the roof. I pulled myself toward the building using the rope and landed on top of the hotel. I retracted my hook, folded it, and put it back in my pouch. I looked around the roof, searching for a way in. I came across what looked like a sky light. I looked down through it and saw that it was directly above an indoor hot spring located in none other than the Kage suite. This would be my point of entry. I created one of those lovely chakra blades and began to carve a hole into the glass. I kept my other hand in the middle of the circle and focused chakra to it so that the glass would stick to my hand and not fall and shatter. I lifted the circle and placed it gently on the roof before climbing in the hole.

I dropped down into the empty hot spring and then hopped out of it and onto the floor. I paused and listened for any movement even though I knew no one else was here. You can never be too careful. Hearing and sensing nothing, I moved out of the hot spring room and into what appeared to be a living room. I knew I wouldn't find anything there so I continued exploring the suite. It was huge. Almost the size of my apartment which was actually quite large since I can fit about 16 people in my living room comfortably. I found a small dining room that led into the kitchen. I went back through the living room and found 3 doors. Two of them were small bedrooms, most likely for the body guards of the attending Kage, and the third was a huge bedroom that I figured was Gaara's. He had a big role in the stuff happened the other night so I need to make sure I get him good.

* * *

I entered the third bedroom and gazed around in awe. The bed was gigantic and draped in elegant gold and burgundy sheets. There was even a translucent, golden canopy hanging over it. There was a closet in the corner with big sliding doors, much bigger than an average closet. There was even a private bathroom in there. I was about to go see just how big that closet was when I heard something that made me freeze. I heard…..a groan. It almost escaped my hearing but I caught it. It came from the direction of the bathroom. I stayed still, listening for another one. After a minute or so, I hadn't heard anything else and slowly went over to the closed bathroom door. I couldn't tell whether a light was on inside or not because there wasn't really any space between the bottom of the door and the thick, plush carpet that covered the floor.

I took a deep breath before grabbing the door knob and easing the door open slowly, a kunai in my other hand just in case I needed to defend myself. As soon as the door was opened enough, I stuck my head in and immediately brought it back out as I was hit with a horrid smell causing me to stumble backward and gag. Pinching my nose to avoid the smell, I went back to the door and peered in. The sight I was greeted with made me slap my hand over my mouth to stop loud, uproarious laughter from escaping. Inside the luxurious bathroom, laying on the floor, was none other than our dearest Gaara. His pants were down, his gourd was tossed haphazardly in the large bathtub, and there was sand and poop everywhere. He wasn't moving and he didn't seem to know I was there. I quickly and quietly got my camera out of my weapons pouch and snapped a few pictures. Yes, it's gross but payback is payback, no matter how gruesome. "Poor thing must not have made it to the toilet. Oh well, that's what he gets for making people think I was vomiting sand," I thought. I put my camera away and contemplated helping him out. Nah! He doesn't deserve the help of Zayla the great! Well…..not really all that great compared to him but it doesn't matter. I must investigate the other two rooms.

* * *

I left Gaara passed out in his own poop and went into the next bedroom. I began looking around for the luggage I knew was there somewhere. It made sense for it to be put out of sight so I checked the small closet. Inside was a few small carryon bags. I picked one up and opened it. Inside were various tools like screwdrivers, different sized wrenches, and chisels for carving wood. There were also sheets of sand paper. It was apparent that this was Kankuro's stuff. Tools aren't embarrassing so I closed the bag and put it away since I had no use for anything in it. I grabbed another one that was slightly bigger and opened it up. It contained a few of those jumpsuits Kankuro always wears and what looked like a puppet arm. I dug my hand further in and my fingers hit something hard. "Must be more puppet parts," I mumbled as I grabbed the object and lifted it out. It wasn't a puppet part at all. It was a book. I had been touching its smooth, rounded spine. It was actually a diary but the word 'diary' had been colored over with a marker although you could still make out the word underneath. 'Journal' had been carved into the cover in exquisite calligraphy. I opened the book to a random page and began reading. In cursive, Kankuro had written:

_Wednesday, April 9__th_

_Today sucked! Temari was totally dogging me out today. It was my turn to cook breakfast this morning and she complained about my scrambled eggs. They weren't scrambled enough, she said. She even fussed about the orange juice. I DIDN'T MAKE IT! I ONLY POURED IT OUT OF THE DAMN CARTON! I think she's on the rag. Eww. Oh yeah! Gaara was on my case too. He hurt my feelings. I've begun to wonder about my status in this house._

The entry went on but after reading that, I knew I had just what I needed so I took the book and put the bag away. It would make for some good reading later on. Time to move on to Temari. I exited Kankuro's room and entered Temari's. I went straight for the closet and found one huge rolling suitcase. I immediately began going through it. The biggest compartment held her clothes. A few of the smaller ones had things like hair bows, a comb, a brush, various bottles of hair spray, and jars of gel. One of them had a folder in it with some official looking documents inside. I didn't really read into the details of them and was putting the folder away when a folded sheet of paper fell into my lap. It was different from the other papers. It was lined paper. I opened it up and wasn't really surprised to see that it was a love letter from Shikamaru. I heard from some of the others that the two of them had been crushing on each other since their Genin days. Hehe, I never knew how much of a sap Shikamaru could be. I opened the folder again and flipped through the documents and hidden in several places were more letters. I snagged a couple of them and replaced the folder. That's something on Temari and even more on Shikamaru. I am done here, thank goodness.

* * *

I left the room and went towards the hot spring so I could get back out. I had just positioned myself below the hole in the glass and was about to toss my hook up to it when I heard: "Gaara, we're back!" That sounded like Kankuro. "Hey, that sand clone worked perfectly. No one suspected a thing. Are you feeling ok?" That was Temari. I ducked down into the empty hot spring and curled up into a ball. Trying to get out now would be too risky. I masked my chakra and stayed put, waiting for my chance to escape. I could hear footsteps outside of the room and thankfully they didn't seem to be coming closer. "Hey, Gaara! Where are you, man? We gotta catch you up on what missed!" Kankuro hollered. After hearing no reply from Gaara, I heard Kankuro mumbling as he walked past the open door of the room I was in. "Haha, he's going to look for Gaara," I thought, a cruel smile curling my lips up.

I lay there waiting for the chaos I knew was coming. I heard a door open and the a few seconds later, "Oh my God, Gaara!" Hehehe, oh gosh. I've never heard Kankuro's voice go high-pitched before. "Kankuro! What is it?" Temari shrieked as she ran towards her brothers. "There's shit EVERYWHERE! What the hell!" yelled Kankuro angrily. "What's going o-…..hehehehe," Temari stopped panicking all of a sudden and began giggling. "I told you about trying all that new sushi, Gaara." You could tell she was smiling just by hearing her speak. I heard a series of smacks then Gaara screamed, a manly scream of course. Kankuro must have been rousing him from his little nap.

* * *

I took that as my signal to get the fuck out. I tossed my hook up to the hole then pulled myself out in 10 seconds flat. I grabbed the circle of glass I had cut out earlier and used a weakened Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu to melt the edges of the circle and replace it in the hole, pretty much like welding but with glass. I finished up then went over to the edge of the building. There were several shorter buildings surrounding the hotel so I could leap from rooftop to rooftop until I was low enough to hop straight to the ground without injuring myself.

Once I was back on the street, I began walking back towards home. I needed to get started on the actual revenge. I still had to get some stuff from the other guys who hadn't been sent on missions. I was looking all around me as I walked along. I was positive that Hinata would be back today and the others could get back too. I really didn't feel like talking to any of them right now. I was looking behind me when I slammed right into something. "Oooww," I whined as I rubbed the side of my head and turned to see what I had hit. "Hey there, Z." It was Choji….and that great armor he likes to wear. My head comes to his chest so that's exactly what I hit. "Heh heh. Hi, Choji," I said, blushing with embarrassment. "Well don't even speak to me!" Ino said loudly. "Hello, Ino. Calm your tits," I laughed as she punched my arm in mock anger. "So, you two just got back?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer but trying to get rid of the awkwardness created from crashing into Choji and the fact that I knew things about the two of them that they didn't know I knew. "Yeah, we got back about 20 minutes ago. That sucked! We got called in almost right after we left the party. We've hardly gotten any sleep the past 2 days," Ino complained while she dramatically leaned on Choji's arm to emphasize her fatigue. "I better get you home so you can rest," Choji said sweetly as he scooped Ino up in his arms. "I'll let you two get on with your resting. See ya," I waved at them and continued towards home. "Yes, you both rest easy because I have some surprises for you," I cackled evilly after I had put some distance between them and myself but then stopped when a little old man gave me a weird look.

* * *

I finally arrived at my apartment and went about gathering up a few items I'd collected in the past few days. First, I took out my notebook that contained crucial info. I had written down the Sand Siblings info already so that was taken care of. Next, I grabbed my laptop and took out my flash drive. Those would be used for the pictures of Ino, Shika, and Choji. I pulled out a thick stack of pictures I'd stolen from Hinata. She seriously wouldn't miss them. I didn't need to bring out Neji's hair products. All I had to do was wait a few days for _that_ situation to unfold. I didn't bring along any of Shika's little thongs because I'm quite sure he probably _would_ miss them even if I'd only taken one pair. I had nothing on Choji really, other than the pictures. I took out my camera's memory card and inserted it into my laptop. Those pictures of Gaara are gonna be so helpful. I took Kankuro's journal out of my pouch along with the love letters I'd stolen from Temari.

To start with, I retrieved a few blank, white posters and some glue. After 30 minutes, I had created 4 neat collages of Naruto. I used the pictures I'd gotten from Hinata's and glued them on the posters and, right in the middle, I wrote _'All About Naru by Hinata Hyuga'. _As I sat back looking at my masterpieces, a thought came to me. This will embarrass both Hinata _and_ Naruto! Holy crap! This is killing two birds with one hot steamy, explicit stone. That certainly makes things easier for me. I looked over my other stolen goods trying to decide what to do next. I still needed to print all those pictures of Team Asuma as well as the ones of Gaara. I would need a lot of copies so this would take a while. I also need to make some copies of the love letters and Kankuro's comical journal entries but for now I would just focus on the pictures.

I gathered up the necessary materials and went to the public library where you can copy and print unlimited pictures for free…..if you were a part of the Reconnaissance and Infiltration Unit. The shinobi in that division often need to print photographs they've retrieved to be used for evidence. All I had to do was scan the tattoo on my wrist identifying that I was in that unit and the printer was all mine! I spent the rest of the day printing hundreds of copies of the various photos I had. When I was done, it was 9pm and the sun had set. I hurried home, showered, put on PJs and went to sleep. I hadn't gone to bed early in so long. I would be using my vacation time to its fullest extent so I would need tons of rest. Tomorrow is when some of the real fun begins.


End file.
